No hay amor sin sufrimiento
by MadelineCharlotte
Summary: Hermione y Draco cursan su ultimo año en Hogwarts, se veran obligados a compartir mas cosas de las que quisieran. Dramione.
1. Cap 1: Sorpresas

No hay amor sin sufrimiento

No hay amor sin sufrimiento.

Cap. 1: Sorpresas.

Era muy tarde en la casa de la castaña. No podía dormir. Había algo que no la dejaba conciliar el sueño. Dentro de unos días tendría que viajar para pasar su último año en su colegio. Hogwarts. Estaba feliz por un lado, volvería a ver a sus mejores amigos. Y a otras personas… y una lagrima callo por su mejilla. Y se quedo dormida.

Hermione Granger se despertó la mañana de 1º de Septiembre termino de arreglar algunas cosas, y bajo a desayunar.

- Mama, va a venir papa a despedirme hoy también, no? – le pregunta Hermione a su mama.

- No creo que sea posible amor, tu padre esta muy atareado con las consultas. – le responde a su hija.

- Ah… bueno esta bien – dijo algo decepcionada.

Después de terminar de poner la ropa en su baúl, Hermione lo arrastro escaleras abajo. Su madre la esperaba en el auto, subieron entre las dos el baúl y emprendieron el viaje la estación. Llegaron y Hermione bajo rápidamente, emocionada por volver a Ron y a Harry. Los estaba buscando cuando escucho:

- Hermione! Hermione! –

Se dio vuelta allí estaban sus dos mejores amigos con una sonrisa en el rostro y llamándola con la mano, fue corriendo y los abrazo.

- Ay chicos no se dan una idea de cuanto los extrañe! –

- Nosotros también Herms! – dijo Harry. – Como pasaste el verano? -

- Bien, bastante tranquilo, y ustedes? – le dijo la chica.

- También, normal… - contesto Ron.

El silbato sonó, anunciando a los estudiantes a que se dieran prisa. Hermione, Ron y Harry saludaron a la Sra. Granger y a la Sra. Weasley y subieron al tren, buscando compartimientos, cuando un chico llego a los tres amigos y les dio una nota a Hermione y a Ron.

- Es del compartimiento de los prefectos – dice Hermione.

- Volvemos en un rato Harry - dice Ron.

- Esta bien, pongan sus cosas en este compartimiento, esta vació – Dijo el pelinegro antes de que sus amigos se fueran.

Caminando por los pasillos, Hermione iba leyendo la carta que les habían mandado, le llamo la atención porque nunca les habían mandado un carta. No se dio cuenta por donde iba y choco con un chico y ambos cayeron al suelo.

- Hermione! Estas bien?? - le pregunta Ron ayudándola a pararse.

- Si… creo… - respondió ella.

- Tenia que ser una estupida sangre sucia – dice un chico rubio y de ojos grises desde el suelo. – fíjate por donde vas Granger!

- Pues lo siento Malfoy! – dice ella bastante enojada.

- No te disculpo a menos que me lo pidas de rodillas, impura – dice Malfoy riéndose, y mirándola con desprecio.

- Cállate Malfoy! – le dice Ron.

- OH! Y acá tenemos a tu novio Granger, era obvio que terminarían juntos, una rata de biblioteca, sangre sucia, con un pobretón y traicionero a la sangre – dice Malfoy con asco.

- Vamonos Ron! – dice Hermione al ver que Ron se ponía rojo de ira.

No quería que su primer día del último año del colegio empezara así. Malfoy no valía la pena. Hermione siguió caminado del brazo del Ron impidiendo que este se tirara arriba de Malfoy para matarlo.

Llegaron al compartimiento de los prefectos y al entrar se encontraron cara a cara con el mismísimo director del colegio (n/a: siii jejeje yo no quiero que se muera u.u) este al verlos entrar, les dirigió una sonrisa, y dijo:

- Buenos días señorita Granger, señor Weasley – dijo Albus Dumbledore.

- Buenos días, director – dijeron ambos al unísono. Miraron a su alrededor. El compartimiento de los prefectos siempre había sido más espacioso y cómodo. Decorado con los colores del colegio, y un baño propio. Allí se encontraban los demás prefectos. Saludaron con un gesto de la mano y se sentaron. El director hablo:

- Creo que nos falta alguien – dijo sonriendo. Y justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del compartimiento y entro un rubio con paso arrogante y dirigiendo miradas de desprecio a todos, se sentó al lado de Pansy, su novia. El director sonreía – lo estábamos esperando señor Malfoy -

- Lo siento – dijo. Estaba claro que solamente lo había dicho por el hecho de no parecer mal educado, aunque se notaba el dejo de indiferencia, y poca importancia que le daba al asunto. Como odiaba Hermione esa arrogancia.

- Bueno, querrán saber el motivo de mi presencia, supongo – empezó el director – como saben, Voldemort ha vuelto, y aunque Hogwarts es seguro, no quiero correr riesgos, por eso quiero comunicarles que se doblaran los turnos de ronda –

Se callaron unos minutos y Hermione hablo.

- Disculpe profesor – dijo tímidamente – nos va a decir que vino hasta aquí para decirnos eso nada mas…? –

- Ah! Claro Sta. Granger, tiene usted razón… y para comunicarles que por cuestión de seguridad… y para tratar de limar las diferencias de las casas. Hemos decidido juntar las salas comunes, hasta reducirlas a dos – dijo con sencillez. Antes de que empezaran a replicar, ya que todos habían abierto las bocas dijo – todos saben cual es el concejo que nos da el sombrero seleccionador todos los años… no? Bueno, creemos que lo mejor seria empezar a acabar la rivalidad de las casas. Y no hay replicas. Hay que estar unidos en estos momentos de oscuridad. Aquí tienen – dijo entregando un pergamino a cada uno de los prefectos – esto es un mapa de la nueva sala común. Los de Slytherin la compartirán con los de Gryffindor (sin replicas seños Malfoy, Weasley) y los de Hufflepuff con los de Revenclaw. Alguna duda? – termino.

Todos estaban callados, no sabían que decir. Hermione tenía el terror plasmado en su cara. Su sala común… con Slytherin! No podía ser cierto, debían estar bromeando, querían torturarla.

Draco estaba tal vez mas pálido de lo usual, "_ese viejo decrepito debe esta loco si cree que voy a compartir mi sala común con los de Gryffindor_" pensó el rubio, y automáticamente miro hacia Hermione y Ron, "_con el pobretón y la rata de biblioteca, que desgracia_".

- Bueno – dijo alegre al ver que nadie decía nada, pero no porque no quisieran replicar, si no porque se habían quedado sin habla – me retiro, debo llegar hasta el colegio, y arreglar cosas de último momento – sonrió feliz, y salio por la puerta y en el pasillo lo vieron desaparecer.

- No puedo creer esto! – dijo Ernie, de Hufflepuff.

- Dumbledore termino de enloquecer definitivamente – dijo Ron. Y se paro – vamos con Harry, Herms, nos debe estar esperando –

Y los dos chicos se pararon y salieron del compartimiento. Llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry, al entrar se encontraron con Ginny, Neville y Luna charlando animadamente sobre una nota del Quisquilloso. Giraron sus caras al verlos entrar, y saludaron. Luego de sentarse, los dos chicos empezaron a contar todo, al terminar, estaban todos con la boca abierta.

- Debe ser una broma! – dijo Neville.

- No. No lo es! – respondió Hermione.

- Bueno, tenemos que verle el lado positivo a todo esto – dijo Harry serio.

- Cual? Que vamos a tener que compartir el cuarto con Malfoy? Si claro, seguro que me encantara saber como es su pijama – dijo irónico Ron.

- No, por lo menos vamos a tener controlados a los de Slytherin – dijo en tono misterioso y en voz baja – piensen. Sabemos que la mayoría de sexto para abajo estan iniciados como mortifagos. Podríamos controlarlos, y fijarnos si tienen la marca tenebrosa – dijo con una sonrisa inteligente.

- Bueno, puede ser, pero no se de que se quejan, ustedes tienen que compartirla con Malfoy, yo con Parkinson – dijo enojada Hermione – voy a tener que soportar esos insultos baratos todo el año – termino con fastidio.

- Ah, porque Malfoy no nos va a insultar, no? – respondió molesto y con un dejo de ironía un pelirrojo – seguro que nos hacemos los mejores amigos! – termino con fastidio.

- Bueno, no empiecen a peliarse – previno Harry.

Luego de un rato, el tema de las casas había quedado atrás. Decidieron todos, para sus adentros, que era mejor no empezarse a amargar en ese momento.

Luego de ponerse sus túnicas del colegio, bajaron a la abarrotada estación de Hosmeade, donde vieron a una figura alta que los saludaba con la mano, le devolvieron el saludo a Hagrid y empezaron a caminar hasta los carruajes. Pero al llegar se dieron cuenta de que no entraban todos en uno, y Hermione se ofreció a viajar en el próximo que pasara. Ron se ofreció a quedarse con ella, pero Hermione le dijo que no hacia falta, y los vio partir. Vio que un carruaje se detenía y subió, esperando que arrancara, pero se dio cuenta que no había mas que ella, y el carruaje no se movía. "_debe ser que esta esperando que alguien mas suba_" pensó resignada. De repente vio que se abría la puertita del carruaje, y entraba un chico que le parecía, para su mala suerte, desagradablemente familiar. Draco Malfoy subió solo al carruaje y se sentó enfrente de la castaña mirándola con desprecio.

- Que paso, Granger? – le dijo – tu novio te dejo sola…? Seguro que se fue con la Lunática Lovegood – rió. Hermione lo miro con desprecio.

- Ron y yo no somos novios Malfoy, y déjame en paz – giro su rostro para mirar por la ventanilla, al fin el carruaje había empezado a moverse.

- Ah no? Yo pensé que si – dijo sonriendo – mejor que no, Granger, imaginate como hubieran salido tus hijos, todos pelirrojos, como una plaga, bah… ya son una plaga mejor dicho, tu conoces a la familia entera, no? Es verdad que duermen todos en una misma habitación? – reía divertido Malfoy.

- Cállate Malfoy! – dijo enojada Hermione. Y saco su varita, apuntando al rubio que la miro con suspicacia.

- Mejor acostúmbrate Granger, ya que vamos a vivir juntos durante todo el año… y no me refiero a la estupida idea que tubo el viejo chiflado, que se hace llamar director – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Que quieres decir? – pregunto molesta y bajando la varita.

- Ah no lo sabias…? No te culpo, yo me entere hace poquito también – rió el chico.

- Podes decirme de que estas hablando? – dijo enojada.

- No – respondió con simplicidad el rubio – prefiero no arruinar la… bella… sorpresa – y con esto bajo del carruaje que ya había llegado a las puertas del colegio.

"_Este no va a ser un buen año_" pensó Hermione mientras bajaba resignada del carruaje y entraba al colegio donde empezaría su tortura.

Entro y vio a sus amigos que le hacían señas con la mano, le habían guardado un lugar. Fue hasta la mesa y se sentó entre Harry y Ron. Entonces Dumbledore se puso de pie:

- Queridos alumnos, bienvenidos una vez más a un nuevo año de estudio. Como todos ya saben, Voldemort ha vuelto – hubo un estremecimiento general – por lo tanto, hemos renovado las medidas de seguridad. Las nuevas norman están en el tablero de anuncios que luego podrán ver. También tengo que anunciarles una nueva noticia – dijo alegre – para mejorar las medidas de seguridad… decidimos que seria mejor reducir las salas comunes a dos – enseguida se oyeron protesta de parte de todos, menos los prefectos que ya sabían – no hay quejas, esta decidido. Los alumnos de Hufflepuff compartirán los dormitorios y la sala común con los de Revenclaw y los de Slytherin con Gryffindor. – nuevamente quejas de parte de todos, en especial los de Gryffindor y Slytherin, algunos hasta se habían parado y levantaban los puños en forma amenazadora – Silencio! – Dijo de forma seria – no se discute más. Ahora, me gustaría entregar los premios anuales de este año, desde luego, se harán un baile de entrega, pero quiero decir quienes son los ganadores – dijo con una sonrisa, los de Gryffindor miraban felices a Hermione Todos sabían que ella seria la ganadora, y se lo merecía. Por su lado Hermione estaba roja como un tomate, pero claramente orgullosa de si misma – los ganadores son Hermione Granger, de la casa Gryffindor – un caluroso aplauso recibió estas palabras, mientras Hermione se paraba y caminaba colorada, ya que el director le decía con la mano que caminara hasta el frente – y el señor Draco Malfoy, - en la mesa de Slytherin se escucharon también unos aplausos, aunque no tan estrenduosos como los de Gryffindor, ya que para ellos, hacer escándalo era de gente inferior, mantenían su clase aplaudiendo de manera pausada, y Malfoy también se paró, pero no estaba colorado ni nada por el estilo, solo sonreía de manera arrogante y camino también hasta el frente – Bueno, ahora que son nombrados, tengo que intercambiar unas palabras con los ganadores, que empiece el banquete – termino el director.

Todos volvieron su cara a la mesa, mientras se empezaban a servir la deliciosa comida. Dumbledore los guió por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de profesores, entraron a un cuarto pequeño lleno de cuadros, y con una acogedora chimenea prendida. El director se volteó para verlos a la cara, y decirle lo que tenia que decir, Hermione, miraba curiosa al profesor, mientras que Malfoy miraba para otro lado, como si lo que tuviera que decir el anciano director, no fuera de importancia. Dumbledore sonrió.

- Bueno, como ganadores del premio anual, ya sabrán, tienen una sala común para ustedes solos – dijo. Hermione no entendía y lo miraba confusa. "_Sala para nosotros solos, ósea yo sola con Malfoy en una sala común, solos??_" pensaba aterrada.

- Disculpe – dijo – solos? Nosotros dos solos?? Sin nadie mas…?? – dijo, y el terror apareció en su cara. Mientras a Malfoy se le dibujaba una sonrisa de yo ya lo sabia "_arrogante estupido_" pensó la castaña.

- Si, señorita Granger, solos – dijo con simplicidad el director – aquí tienen – les dio unos pergaminos parecidos a los que les habían dado en el tren – esta es la contraseña y la ubicación de la sala común. Ahora, vayan a comer, suerte – y con esto salio. Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta por donde Dumbledore había salido. Malfoy la miro.

- No te creas que porque vayamos a vivir juntos te voy a dejar de tratar como te lo mereces sangre sucia – dijo con desprecio.

- OH cállate, Malfoy! – y salio hecha una furia. Malfoy se la quedo mirando sorprendido. "quien _se cree que es esta sangre sucia para dejarme hablando solo?!_" salio también echando chispas "_ya va a ver, voy a hacer que su ultimo año sea un infierno_".

Hermione llego hasta la mesa con cara de furia, todos la miraban sorprendidos, se sentó en su lugar y empezó a comer, si había algo que Ron y Harry habían aprendido era que si Hermione tenia esa cara lo mejor era quedarse callados y esperar que se le pasara, pero por su lado Ginny que era muy amiga de Hermione sabia que algo andaba mal, y sin hacer caso a las miradas de advertencia que le hacían sus amigos, le hablo:

- Herms… que paso..? – pregunto cautelosa.

- Nada! – dijo casi gritando, y varios se voltearon a verla.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy se sentaba al lado de Zabbini, con cara de odio, su amigo le hablo:

- Draco, que te pasa…? – le dijo de manera suave, por miedo a que estallara.

- El estupido del director! – le dijo de manera que solo su amigo lo escuchara – me dijo que tendría que compartir la sala común y dormitorios con Granger! Maldita sangre sucia – dijo con odio.

- Si, Draco, eso ya lo… - pero fue interrumpido por Malfoy.

- No, me refiero a una sala común para nosotros solos – dijo envenenado del odio.

- Que?! – pregunto sorprendido Zabbini – solos? Porque?? –

- Porque somos premios anuales! – dijo molesto Draco.

- Enserio?! – le dijo su amigo – bueno, te compadezco amigo… soportar a la sangre sucia en clase ya es mucho, no quiero ni saber lo que debe ser compartir la sala común… - y se limito a comer, Draco lo imito y comió. El resto de cena fue tranquila, ya que prefería no pensar en eso.

En tanto, Hermione se había calmado, y había vuelto hablar, pero no contó nada de la sala común. Hasta que el director se paro y dio las buenas noches. Todos se pararon y miraron a los prefectos de sus casas que empezaron a caminar molestos. Cuando el grupo de amigos llego a la sala común que compartirían con los de Slytherin se quedaron el la entrada ya que Hermione súbitamente se había parado y miraba con tristeza a sus amigos que la miraban confusos.

- Que pasa? No vas a entrar? – Pregunto Ron – ya se que va a ser horrible verles las caras todos los días al despertarnos, pero bueno, nos acostumbraremos a… -

- No es eso – lo interrumpió triste Hermione – yo… No voy a dormir acá… - dijo en voz baja que todos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para escucharla.

- Que? Porque? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

- Porque yo… tengoquecompartirlasalaconMalfoy – dijo todo rápido, se le trababa la lengua.

- Que? – dijeron todos, ya que no habían entendido una palabra de lo que les había dicho su amiga.

- Que voy a tener que compartir mi sala común con Malfoy, solos – dijo colorada.

- QUE?! – estallo Ron.

- Calmate Ron – dijo la castaña desesperada.

- Porque?! – preguntaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

- Porque somos premios anuales. Así que yo acá los dejo… - dijo triste.

- Mira, como me entero que te puso una mano encima lo mato, esta bien?! – dijo Ron. Estaba colorado hasta las orejas de la furia. Hermione esbozo una sonrisa triste.

- Si… bueno. Me tengo que ir… adiós – y camino en dirección contraria, mientras sus amigos la miraban con una mezcla de pena con furia.

Hermione iba caminando por un pasillo desierto, saco el pergamino que le había dado el director.

- Debe estar por acá – dijo en voz baja y para si misma mirando el pergamino.

- Hablas sola, Granger…? Me pareció que eras rara, pero no tanto, aunque no me sorprende, siendo amida de Potter, que tiene alucinaciones, seguro te contagio – rió. Hermione estaba colorada de la furia.

- Deja de molestar, hurón – rió.

- Si, acaso no tienes otro insulto? Ese ya paso de moda Granger – dijo el sin inmutarse – y, sí esta por acá, ahí, para ser mas precisos – y señalo un retrato. Era grande, casi tamaño natural, había un bosque en el fondo, y un hermoso unicornio que comía pasto, se acercaron y vieron que había una hermosa hada sentada en una rama, esta voló hacia ellos y flotando les dijo:

- Contraseña? – mirándolos expectantes.

- Lagrimas de fénix – dijo Hermione mirando el pergamino.

Y el retrato se hizo una lado dejándolos pasar. Entraron y se encontraron una hermosa sala circular en una esquina había una pequeña biblioteca con dos mesas de estudio, tenia una chimenea con varios sillones acojinados enfrente. Estaba decorada con los colores de las dos casas, tenía dos escaleras de caracol en cada uno de los extremos de la sala, miraron arriba y había como un medio piso que tenia balcón, que daba a la sala común. Una escalera estaba decorada, en la puerta con un león y los colores de Gryffindor, mientras que la otra estaba decorada con una serpiente y los colores de Slytherin. Hermione subió embelezada por su escalera, era hermosa, la adoraba… "_bueno, después de todo no va a ser taaaaaan malo…_" pensó satisfecha.

Entro en una habitación, la puerta decía 'Hermione Granger', se encontró con una gran pieza con una cama con cortinas adoceladas, también había un escritorio, un gran armario, y una chimenea. Vio otra puerta y se acerco, encontrándose con un hermoso baño con una tina que parecía una pileta, y varios grifos. Todo era perfecto, hasta que vio otra puerta en el otro extremo del enorme baño se acerco y la abrió, y se encontró con una imagen que casi la hace caerse al suelo.

- Granger! – fue lo único que se escucho antes de cerrar la puerta y correr a su pieza roja como un tomate.

Había visto a Malfoy en calzoncillos. "_que buena espalda_" fue lo que le dijo su mente al recrearla en los pensamientos, pero sacudió la cabeza como tratando de sacarlos. "_trágame tierra!!_" pensaba la chica, Malfoy iba a matarla en cuanto la viera. Recordó nuevamente la escena, al abrir la puerta se encontró con otra hermosa habitación, pero de colores verdes, y de repente se dio cuenta de que ya había alguien allí, Malfoy en calzoncillos la miraba con furia. Una espectacular espalda que hacia obvio su atletismo. Pectorales remarcados, por los entrenamientos de Quidich, y unas piernas largas y flacas. "_esta re bueno_", pensó la parte pervertida de su cabeza, "_CALLATEEEE!_" pensó la otra parte, cerro la puerta y le hecho la traba, mirándose en el espejo que estaba al lado de su armario, su cara estaba rojísima. De repente se escucho, desde la puerta del baño golpes.

- Granger! Se que estas ahí! – Decía enojado Malfoy – la próxima vez toca antes de entrar! Estupida sangre sucia –

- Pues lo siento, Malfoy, que iba a saber yo que te iba a encontrar a vos! – decía enojada Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- Toca la puerta, sangre sucia! – decía rojo de ira Draco.

- Pone la traba, Malfoy! – le contestaba, la castaña.

- Bueno – dijo él mas tranquilo y volviendo a tomar su pose arrogante – seguro que te gusto lo que viste, no? – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ya sabia como la iba a torturar.

- De que hablas?! – contesto ella, sentía como se volvía a poner roja.

- Seguro que nunca viste a un hombre en calzoncillos, rata de biblioteca, claro si sacamos a Weasley de la lista, porque obviamente eso no es un hombre – decía divertido Draco.

Hermione abrió la puerta de golpe, estaba roja de furia pero se quedo pasmada a ver a Malfoy solamente en un pantalón fino y blanco, sin remera. Al ver la reacción de la chica, Draco sonrió divertido.

- Te quedaste sin habla, eh Granger? – rió. Hermione recupero su vos, y miro hacia otro lado.

- Yo no estuve con Ron, Malfoy, así que deja de decir esas cosas – refuto ella enojada.

- Claro, y yo te creo – rió de manera maliciosa. Se acerco peligrosamente a la chica que empezó a retroceder para alejarse del rubio, hasta que sintió que se doblaba de rodillas y se caía a la cama, Malfoy se acerco hasta sentir su aliento, y el olor a su cabello y por un momento se sintió desorientado, al ver que la chica respiraba de manera dificultosa, se levanto y salio riendo de la habitación, dejándola asustada y sorprendida.

- Eres un estupido! – grito ella, se había parado y acercado a la puerta del baño, y la cerro con un portazo. Se cambio y se acostó en la cama, pero no pudo dormir hasta que pasaron, lo que a ella le parecieron, horas.

"_Porque a mi?_" fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de caer dormida.


	2. Cap 2: Primer dia de clases

No hay amor sin sufrimiento

Cap. 2: Primer día de clases.

Se levanto con un rayo de luz que la había despertado. Agarros su uniforme, y sus cosas decidida a darse un baño antes de bajar a desayunar, entro en el baño y le hecho la traba a las dos puertas. La de ella, y la de Malfoy, lo que menos quería era que la viera en el baño, no después de lo de ayer. Y de repente todas las imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, que estaba jugando Malfoy?, que quería?, tendría que estar mas cautelosa. Se metió en la pileta con un montón de burbujas, había vapor que no dejaba ver mucho más de algunos centímetros pero a ella no le importaba. Meterse en el agua caliente la hizo sentirse sumamente relajada, hasta se olvido de que compartía su vivienda con un estupido arrogante.

Mientras en el otro lado de la puerta un rubio se despertaba. No había podido dormir bien, como se había dejado desorientar por una sangre sucia? Ni con Pansy le pasaba eso. Sacudió su cabeza como queriendo ahuyentar esos pensamientos, agarro su sepillo de dientes y se dirigió al baño, pero al querer abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada del otro lado.

- Granger! – grito golpeando la puerta enojado, haciendo que Hermione pegara un respingo – apurate que quiero ir al baño, sangre sucia! –

- Esperaras, Malfoy, me estoy bañando – dijo ella con una sonrisa, entre mas molesta fuera mejor.

- Uy que bueno que me dijiste, no quería vomitar, imaginate si hubiera entrado – rió divertido, aunque no pudo evitar que una imagen de Hermione desnuda se le presentara en la mente, pero rápidamente se le borro de la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas! Que diría su padre. Hermione estaba roja de ira.

- déjame en paz. Hurón, vas esperar porque ahora por decirme así voy a tardar mas – y rió maliciosamente.

- Estupida sangre sucia – maldijo por lo bajo.

Ya había pasado media hora y Granger seguía ahí. "_Pero se ahogo o que?_" pensó. Ante ese comentario se rió con ganas. Bajo a la sala común, para preparar su mochila, mientras Hermione se bañaba, pero la encontró a ella, escribiendo un pergamino en uno de los escritorios de la biblioteca.

- No te estabas bañando vos? – le dijo con furia y odio el rubio. Hermione levanto la vista, el pelo húmedo caía por su cara, en perfectos rulos. "_se ve muuy bien_" pensó Draco.

- Ah si! – Dijo sonriendo – pensé que te había avisado que había salido, lo siento – dijo riéndose. Agarro su mochila y salio por el retrato dejando a Draco rojo de ira.

Hermione se sentó al lado de Ginny en el desayuno, agarro el horario que le habían dado, "_pociones a primera hora del lunes, me quieren matar_" pensó frustrada y dando un resoplido.

- Como te fue en tu primera noche con Malfoy? – pregunto la pelirroja al oírla resoplar.

- Fatal! – respondió la castaña sirviéndose una tostado con té. Y le contó todo con detalles.

- Estas bromeando! – dijo sorprendida al escuchar lo que había hecho Malfoy – estaba arriba tuyo? – pregunto incrédula.

- Quien estaba arriba tuyo? – pregunto un pelinegro interesado, Harry recién llegaba con Ron que miraba curioso a las dos amigas, y se sentaban al lado de Ginny.

- Nada, nada – se apresuro a decir Hermione mientras le dirigía una mirada de advertencia, sabia que si Ron se enteraba de algo así, Malfoy iba a terminar en la enfermería – Bueno, pociones eh, genial… - dijo sarcástica cambiando de tema.

- Si, nos quieren matar! – dijo Ron.

Desayunaron, y saludaron a Ginny antes de ir a las mazmorras. Llegaron a la puerta del aula y afuera ya había algunos alumnos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor, se pusieron a hablar con Neville y Seamus antes de que Snape llegara y los hiciera entrar.

- Como es el ultimo año – empezó el profesor en su habitual tono, haciendo que la clase se callara por completo, quedando en un silencio sepulcral – voy a hacer parejas, y van a quedar así por el resto del año – dijo riendo maliciosamente.

Se escucharon algunas quejas que se silenciaron enseguida, no querían que Snape los castigara en su primer día de clases.

- Voy a empezar – dijo tomando una lista encima del escritorio – Potter… con Bulstrode. Weasley con Parkinson. Granger… con… - pensó un momento – si, porque no…? Con el otro premio anual, Granger, con Malfoy –

Hermione estaba roja de ira. "_PORQUE A MIIII?!_" pensó molesta tomando sus cosas y sentándose al lado de Malfoy, que la miro con desprecio y se giro paro no verla.

"_Parece que quisieran unirnos!_" pensó molesto el rubio. Se estremeció ante la idea.

Snape seguía nombrando las parejas. Termino de decirlas y se giro, camino hasta el pizarrón y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron las instrucciones, la poción…

- … del amor, Amortentia. – dijo Snape. Empezó a explicar los efectos y dijo que para el final de la clase debían estar listas las pociones y que en la próxima clase elegiría una pareja para poblarlas.

- Cuidado Granger! – dijo por décima vez Malfoy – Que no te alcanza el lugar que tienes?! Es la décima vez que codeas, sangre sucia! – Hermione le dirigió una mirada de desprecio. Su poción estaba de color rosa pálido. Y podía oler el olor a pergamino nuevo y a césped recién cortado y a… ese era nuevo. Lo había olido en algún lado pero donde…? Pensaba ella. Era un perfume embriagador.

Termino la clase, ella y Draco pusieron un poco de su poción en una botellita, el de Malfoy se veía igual que el de Hermione "_ahora entiendo porque gano en premio anual también…_" pensó la castaña. Dejaron sus cosas en el escritorio del profesor, pero al darse vuelta choco con Malfoy y casi se cae al suelo si no hubiera sido porque este la agarro del brazo instintivamente. Hermione se quedo pasmada, "_porque me ayudo…?_" se pregunto aturdida, Malfoy la soltó rápidamente antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de la situación, pero agradeció ver que por el revuelo, habían pasado desapercibidos. Hermione agarro sus cosas rápidamente, y roja salio del salón, dejando a Harry y Ron mirándola con cara rara.

Mientras Malfoy se retaba a si mismo. "_Porque la ayudaste, inútil?!, es una sangre sucia, no merece tu ayuda!_" pensaba enojado. También tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio dejando a Pansy sola.

La mañana pasó sin más interrupciones. Hermione entro con Ginny, iban charlando animadamente sobre la poción del amor, y le explico ese olor nuevo que había sentido. Ginny también se quedo sorprendida. Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, dejando atrás el tema del filtro amoroso. También le había contado lo sucedido con Malfoy.

- Para mí, que gusta de vos – dijo divertida la pelirroja.

- Ay deja de decir pavadas Ginny – dijo molesta la castaña. Pero para sus adentros sintió una desilusión tremenda al pensar que el no gustaba de ella. Para! _¡¿Desilusión?! _Todo esto de vivir con Malfoy, definitivamente, la estaba trastornando, y recién era el primer día no quería saber como iba a estar para el ultimo día de clases.

El día siguió sin muchas sorpresas. Hermione salio de la biblioteca, decidió que lo mejor seria dejar su mochila en la sala común y luego bajar a comer, sin entretenerse mucho tiempo ya que tenían ronda. Cando llego a la sala común, no había nadie, supuso que Draco estaría comiendo, dejo rápidamente la mochila en su habitación y bajo apresurada las escaleras.

- Tanta prisa tenes, Granger? – le pregunto una voz fría, Malfoy iba a vengarse por lo del baño, lo presentía.

- Pues si, Malfoy, tenemos ronda – dijo suspicaz.

- Ah cierto, lo había olvidado – dijo mirándola fijamente – estuvo bueno lo del baño, Granger… -

- Si, no? – Le respondió la castaña – me salio lindo – y lo miro de manera burlona.

Malfoy se acerco de manera rápida, antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta ya estaba aplastada contra la pared de la sala común.

- Me voy vengar, Granger… - le dijo en voz muy baja en el oído, notaba como Hermione temblaba bajo sus brazos – una pregunta, Granger, sos virgen? – la chica grito indignada y trato de pegarle, que no sirvió. Draco se rió, y la soltó – es obvio que no. Sabes? Te puedo presentar a alguien que te haga el favor Granger… - y salio de la sala riendo.

Hermione tenia los ojos llorosos, quien se creía ese imbesil para cuestionar sus vida sexual…? "_O la falta de ella_" corrigió su parte pervertida, que últimamente estaba muy activa para su gusto.

Su expresión de tristeza e indignación cambio súbitamente a furia, estaba roja ante el atrevimiento del rubio. "_Me voy a vengar! ya va ver_" pensó la chica y bajo maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzaba. Llego al gran salón e instintivamente miro hacia la mesa Slytherin. El rubio estaba sentado al lado de Pansy y vio como la mano del chico se deslizaba por los muslos de su novia. "_no tienen vergüenza!_" pensó indignada y… ¿celosa?. "_Que me pasa!_" pensó desesperada. Miro su reloj.

"_AH ya es tarde!_". Se paro detrás de Ron que comía alegremente "_como puede comer tanto?!_".

- Vamos Ron! Llegamos tarde a la ronda, McGonagall nos va a matar! – lo agarro del brazo y tiro de el para levantarlo.

- fa foy! – dijo con la boca llena de comida.

- Ronald! – Dijo en un tono parecido al de la Sra. Weasley – no hables con la boca llena! Es asqueroso! –

- Lo siento – dijo tragando – ya voy - Y se paro, y fue con la castaña hasta el despacho.

- Tarde señor Weasley, señorita Granger – dijo cortante la profesora McGonagall – aquí tienen – les entrego un pergamino – a ustedes les toca el tercer piso – con esto los echó, prácticamente, del despacho.

Los dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos.

- Hermione – dijo Ron de repente, Hermione se sobresalto y lo miro – tengo que decirte algo – y se acerco a ella. Muy cerca.

- Si, Ron…? – dijo ella como hipnotizada mirando los hermosos ojos azules del chico, como lo quería, estaba enamorada de él.

- Hermione… vos… - decía el chico, se acerco mas a ella hasta que se mezclaran sos alientos. La quería tanto… - te quiero. – termino simple.

- Ron… yo… -

- Si no sentís lo mismo, no hay problema – dijo el chico separándose de repente de ella, pero Hermione lo agarro del cuello y lo beso. Ron respondió el beso. Fue un beso con mucha pasión, ambos lo deseaban. La lengua de Ron, entro en la boca de Hermione casi con brusquedad. Se separaron cuando vieron que era necesario respirar.

- Hermione… Quieres ser mi novia? – pregunto el pelirrojo. Hermione sonrió y le dio un beso suave.

- Si – respondió finalmente – bueno… será mejor que terminemos la ronda – dijo sonriendo. Se agarraron de la mano y doblaron el pasillo. No se habían dado cuenta que un rubio había visto toda la escena, y sentía que dentro de él crecían inmensas ganas de matar a cierto pelirrojo.

"_Un momento… tengo celos?!_" pensó incrédulo. Empezó a caminar distraídamente y consumido en sus pensamientos.

Hermione estaba sentada contemplando el fuego, en su sala común. No sabía muy bien porque estaba allí todavía y no se había acostado. Estaba con una sonrisa imborrable. Estaba de novia con Ron… no lo podía creer. De repente se abrió el retrato dejando pasar a un rubio con el pelo revuelto y mirada perdida. Este la vio sentada. Y de repente los celos y el odio crecieron notablemente. La odiaba por ser la novia del pobretón Weasley y ser una asquerosa sangre sucia. Aparte de que los celos le carcomían los huesos.

- Que haces despierta sangre sucia? – dijo poniendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras. Hermione lo miro con odio, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz por estar de novia con Ron.

- Nada que te importa, hurón – dijo haciendo lo mismo que Draco y poniendo odio en las ultimas palabras. Malfoy le dio una mirada de desprecio y subió hacia su habitación, no tenía ganas de pelear, el odio se había borrado luego de mirarla por unos minutos. "_Es realmente hermosa…_" pensaba desesperado. "_Pero que digo?! Si mi padre se enterara, debe estar revolcándose en su tumba, yo __odio__ a la asquerosa sangre sucia. La odio_". Se cambio y se acostó. "_Lindo primer día de clases…_" pensó irónico. Y se quedo dormido.


	3. Cap 3: Amortentia y castigo

No hay amor sin sufrimiento

Cap. 3: Amortentia y castigo. (2 pags.)

La primera semana de clases paso sin mayores percances. Harry había anunciado su oficial noviazgo con Ginny. Ron ya sabia que algo así pasaría pero igualmente no le cayó muy bien. El noviazgo de Ron y Hermione fue tomado muy bien por todos. Igualmente, solo tenia una semana de novios, pero para Hermione parecía una eternidad. Llego nuevamente el lunes. Clases de pociones. Hermione corría desesperada, se había despertado tarde, bastante inusual en ella. Entro en el aula.

- Tarde, sta. Granger, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, siéntese ya – dijo el profesor Snape, mientras Hermione se dirigía a su lugar al lado de Draco – bueno, como dije la semana pasada, hoy vamos a probar las pociones en las parejas – una enorme sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro viendo las caras de susto de los alumnos. – Empecemos… - dijo – a ver… Si… Weasley, Parkinson, al frente de la clase ya. – a Malfoy no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia lo que iban a hacer con su novia, no porque la quisiera, si no porque era SU novia, y últimamente estaba de muy mal carácter, y posesivo. Aparte de sentir ese odio renovado hacia el pobretón desde que lo había visto con Granger – Una gota nada mas cada uno – oyó que decía el Prof. Snape.

Ambos miraron los frasquitos que tenia su poción con recelo, la de Ron era lila, no estaba muy bien hecha, la de Parkinson era rojo oscuro. Capaz estaba mejor que la de Weasley, mientras Malfoy notaba con horror ese detalle.

- Bueno, que esperan?! – pregunto impaciente Snape, deseaba ver la cara de Weasley.

Ron y Pansy abrieron los frasquitos y pusieron apenas una gotita diminuta en sus bocas. La de Ron sabia a pollo asado mientras que la de Pansy sabia al perfume de Malfoy, y de repente, se le ilumino la cara la chica al ver a Ron, se veía perfecto… con el pelo todo alborotado y pelirrojo, y sus ojos azules brillando… Mientras tanto Ron miraba embobado a Pansy, era perfecta, era… hermosa.

- Te ves muy hermosa, Pansy… - dijo con tono soñador Ron, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja, y estallaron las carcajadas de parte de los de Slytherin.

- Ayy.. Ron, vos también te ves muy bien… - dijo lo chica y se acercaron. Todos estaban destornillándose de risa, hasta Snape tenia una sonrisa maliciosa viendo como se acercaban diciéndose cursilerías. Todos reían, todos menos Malfoy y Hermione, y estallaron ambos.

- Haga algo! – grito enojada Hermione, mientras veía a su novio acercarse peligrosamente a la perra de Parkinson.

- Es verdad! – pero Malfoy no espero a que el profesor se interpusiera – _Explliarmus! _– grito enojado, dirigiéndose a Ron, este salio volando y choco contra la pared y cayo sentado mirando a Malfoy confundido y enojado.

- Idiota! – grito histérica Hermione – _Rictusempra! _– y Malfoy cayo de rodillas riéndose descontroladamente.

- _Finite encantatem _– dijo enojado Snape. Tenía un destello de odio y furia en los ojos, y miro a ambos chicos, a Hermione y Draco – como se atreven? – pregunto en voz baja pero audible, estaba enojadísimo. – se termino la clase, Potter, lleve a Weasley a la enfermería le darán el antídoto, Zabbini, lleve a Parkinson. Ustedes dos – dijo dirigiéndose a Malfoy y a Hermione – a mis despacho, ahora. – salio del salón con furia, haciendo que su capa sonara de manera escalofriante al girarse. Los dos chicos se dirigieron miradas de odio, y salieron del salón. Al entrar al despacho, Snape ya estaba sentado en su escritorio mirándolos fríamente, estaba a punto de estallar.

- Los dos – dijo en voz baja – están castigados – no hubo ninguna replica, sabían que haría eso – y cincuenta puntos para cada casa. Si Malfoy, para mi casa también – dijo enojado viendo la cara de sorprendido del rubio – esta noche los quiero en mis despacho, estarán dos meses castigados. Alguna duda? –

- Y-yo… L-lo Si-siento, profesor – dijo Hermione, era la primera vez que perdía los estribos de esa manera.

- Para su información, sta. Granger, pedir perdón no va a remediar el lió en que esta metida. – y con esto ultimo se paro, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió para que salieran – a las diez en mi despacho – y los dos chicos salieron. Antes de que se alejaran mucho, el profesor les dijo – y la próxima clase, probaremos sus pociones. – y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

- Genial! – Dijo con voz cargada de odio, Malfoy – muy bien por ti, sangre sucia! –

- Cállate Malfoy, si no hubieses embrujado a mi novio, no estaríamos aquí…. Por lo menos yo – dijo enojada Hermione.

Y se separaron, Hermione fue a la enfermería a ver como estaba Ron, mientras que Malfoy, que le importaba poco y nada su novia, siguió derecho yendo hasta la sala común, subió a su cuarto, y se acostó. Se quedo dormido.


	4. Cap 4: Nuestra primera posible noche

No hay amor sin sufrimiento

Cap. 4: Nuestra primera posible noche juntos. (3 pags.)

Hermione llego muy justo al despacho del profesor Snape, pero se sorprendió no encontrar a Draco ahí. Ron había salido ileso del golpe con la pared y estaba furioso, le pidió perdón a su novia, pero ella lo entendía, era todo culpa de Snape.

- Sta. Granger… - dijo la voz de su profesor desde el escritorio – ya paso media hora y el señor Malfoy no ha venido. Seria tan amable de ir a buscarlo? Por lo menos fíjese en la sala común. – dijo fríamente, Hermione asintió y salio del despacho. Lo que le faltaba, niñera de Malfoy.

Entro y lo llamo, no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió subir a ver si estaba por allí, toco la puerta del baño pero nadie le respondió y entro apenas abriendo la puerta, para que no sucediera nada como la primera noche, pero no había nadie allí, cruzo el espaciosos baño, y toco la otra puerta. Nadie respondió, toco una vez más sin respuesta alguna, y decidió entrar.

Ahora si vio detenidamente la habitación era igual a la de Hermione, pero con los colores de Slytherin y era un desastre… "_que desordenado es!_" pensó la chica saltando unos pergaminos tirados en el suelo. De repente vio un papel en el suelo, un dibujo a carbonilla. "_no sabia que dibujara…_" se dijo extrañada, pero no pudo ver bien el dibujo ya que alguien la había vuelto bruscamente.

- Que mierda haces aquí Granger? – dijo con odio, tenia el pelo revuelto, recién se levantaba ya que se había percatado de la presencia de alguien mas en la habitación.

- Suéltame Malfoy! – gritaba la castaña – me lastimas! –

- Que bueno! – le contesto el rubio – yo no entro en tu habitación, sangre sucia! Que quieres! –

- Te venia a buscar inútil – le dijo ella enojada, soltándose por fin del rubio – no fuiste al castigo, Snape me mando a buscarte! –

- El castigo! –Dijo de repente el chico – me quede dormido –

De repente una lechuza enteramente negra toco la ventana del cuarto haciendo que los chicos se sobresaltaran, el se dirigió a la ventana y abrió tomando la carta de la lechuza, entonces Hermione pudo ver bien el chico, tenia unos mechones rubio que caían por su rostro, haciéndolo mas perfecto de lo que ya era, tenia el uniforme, pero esta con la corbata suelta y desaliñado, le quedaba genial. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior antes miles de pensamientos repentinos que se le cruzaron por la cabeza. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y trato de sacárselos cuando la voz del rubio se escucho.

- Snape dice que haremos el castigo mañana porque ya es muy tarde. Nos va a matar – dijo.

- Mejor dicho, te VA a matar, Malfoy, yo fui. – dijo la castaña indignada.

- Si bueno, mejor te vas Granger, por si no te diste cuenta, estas en MI habitación – dijo el chico molesto.

Hermione camino hasta la puerta que estaba cerrada "_que extraño_" pensó "_hubiera jurado que la deje abierta_". Y trato de abrirla, digo trato ya que cuando giro la perilla no se abrió. Hermione desesperada trato de abrirla una vez más pero no pudo. El chico juntando los dibujos, para que no volviera a pasar algo como lo de recién, la miro.

- Y?! – le dijo molesto – porque no te vas, Granger? –

- Porque no se abre! – dijo furiosa y tratando de abrirla nuevamente – no… se… abre…! – decían con la respiración entrecortada del esfuerzo.

- Como que no se abre…? – camino hasta la puerta y trato de abrirla y repentinamente le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza, y se golpeo la frente con la mano, sobresaltando a la castaña – demonioooooooooos! – grito enfadado.

- Que? QUEEEE?!- le preguntaba asustada la chica.

- Es ese maldito hechizo de seguridad! – dijo enojado.

- Que hechizo?? – le pregunto la chica.

- Dumbledore me dijo que todas las habitaciones de los cuarto se cerraban con llave después de las once de la noche, por seguridad – le contesto.

- QUE?! – grito Hermione – y a que hora se abren?? –

- A las cinco! – le respondió - a la cinco de la mañana! –

- Me estas diciendo que me tengo que quedar… acá?! – dijo mirando el desastre de la habitación – con… vos? – dijo mirando al rubio – SOLOS? – y con esto ultimo empezó a golpear con fuerza la puerta, saco la varita e hizo el hechizo de alohomora, pero no sirvió de nada. Malfoy se sentó en la cama frustrado. Toda la noche con la sangre sucia, lo estaban castigando, definitivamente.

- AY por Merlín! Cállate y quédate quieta me haces doler la cabeza, Granger! – dijo enojado.

- Malfoy! Quiero irme de acá, YA! – grito la castaña, estaba al borde de las lagrimas.

- Ay, por favor no llores – le dijo burlándose, se acerco a la castaña con la intención de intimidarla, como la otras ocasiones, pero cuando la agarro del brazo sintió un choque de electricidad, que la castaña también sintió, a Draco le había gustado esa sensación y se acerco hasta que sus labios se rozaran.

Repentinamente, Hermione reconoció su olor, ese perfume… ese perfume estaba en su poción de Amortentia!! Se quedo paralizada. El perfume de Malfoy, no… no… no podía ser cierto… lo miro a los ojos, y cuando él la agarro del brazo sintió un choque de electricidad. Se sintió extraña, estaban muy cerca. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitarlo, fue repentino. Malfoy no lo había hecho con esa intención, solo iba a jugar un poco, pero el olor de la castaña lo desoriento, la estaba besando. Estaba besando a una sangre sucia, y encima _ella_ le respondía el beso. Draco la tomo de la cintura y la trajo mas cerca. Quería sentirla. Hermione lo abrazo por el cuello profundizando el beso. La lengua de Draco exploraba la boca de la chica con frenesí y desesperación, mientras Hermione soltaba muy suaves gemidos. Sintió como la mano del Slytherin subía por su pierna.

La piel de Hermione era suave y bronceada, tenía piernas perfectas. "_Después de todo… la sangre sucia tiene lo suyo_" pensó. Subió su mano por la pierna de la castaña, y por debajo de falda de Gryffindor. Introdujo un dedo en la intimidad de la castaña, haciendo que esta gimiera y se estremeciera de placer, Malfoy sonrió para sus adentros mientras besaba el cuello de la castaña, era un master en esas cosas, no por nada lo tenia como un 'idolo sexual'. Desabotono la camisa de la chica, y toco sus senos por encima de la ropa interior. No podría aguantar un poco más. De repente sintió como unas pequeñas manos desabrochaban su cinturón. "_Entonces esta no se queda atrás_" pensó. La estaba llevando hasta la cama cuando algo los sobresalto a los dos. 'pum-pum' se escuchaba fuertemente de la puerta. Hermione se asusto y se separo de Malfoy, repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y lo que estaba apunto de hacer. En que estaba pensando!

- Hermione!! – decía una voz colérica desde el otro lado – Hermione! Estas ahí?! –

- Ron? – pregunto primero en voz baja, se acerco a la puerta y grito – Ron?? Si Ron! Estoy acá! No podemos salir! – decía rápidamente mientras roja de vergüenza se abotonaba la camisa y se arreglaba el pelo.

Malfoy maldecía por lo bajo a Ron por la interrupción… "_peroo…. Por dio, casi me acuesto con una sangre sucia? Que me esta pasando?!_" se preguntaba así mismo indignado. Se acomodo bien el pantalón cuando se abría la puerta de repente y el Prof. Dumbledore entraba en la pieza.

- Me dijo Severus que venia a buscar al señor Malfoy, sta. Granger, y supuse que por la hora quedarían atrapados. El señor Waesley, haciendo gala de su puesto como novio – dijo sonriendo feliz – me ah pedido si podía venir el también –

Y con esto entro un pelirrojo y abrazo a su novia.

- Por tu bien que no le hayas hecho nada, Malfoy – dijo con odio.

- No te preocupes, Weasley… - dijo mirando maliciosamente a Hermione – no hemos…. Hecho nada fuera de lo común – dijo en voz baja. Hermione estaba aterrada. "_dira Malfoy todo?? No no, no lo haría porque el también tiene novia y no le conviene…_" pensaba la castaña desesperada.

- Bu-bueno…. – dijo rompiendo el incomodo, por lo menos para ella, silencio – mejor nos vamos a cenar, si amor? – agarro del brazo a Ron y salieron. Dumbledore miro feliz a Draco y luego miro la habitación.

- No se preocupe… el destino ya esta escrito van a ser una feliz pareja, lamento interrumpir su primera posible noche juntos (aunque este contra las normas del colegio), pero Severus insistía y el señor Weasley no se quedo atrás – dijo con simplicidad – será mejor que ordene un poco – y con una ultima sonrisa salio dejando a Draco confundido y sorprendido. De que hablaba el viejo chiflado?

Primera noche juntos? decidió que mejor era irse a dormir, ya tendría tiempo de pensar, estaba muy cansado. Y se quedo dormido.


	5. Cap 5: Hogsmade

No hay amor sin sufrimiento

Cap. 5: Hosmade.

El miércoles había parecido en el tablero de anuncios una salida a Hosmade. Y cuando seria la fiesta donde se realizaría la entrega del premio anual, esta seria el fin de semana después de la salida de Hosmade.

- Genial! – decía Ginny mirando el tablero de anuncios – podemos ir a comparar unos vestidos a Hosmade, mis padres y Fred y George me regalaron dinero para mi cumpleaños! – decía feliz.

- Bueno, vamos entonces – dijo Harry abrazando a su novia.

Luego de lo ocurrido con Malfoy, apenas se miraban, ni siquiera se insultaban, el castigo de Snape consistía limpiar su despacho y las mazmorras, ni siquiera en los castigos se hablaban. Ron, Ginny y Harry se preguntaban que abría pasado esa noche que habían quedado encerrados, ya que ni siquiera en clases se insultaban. Hermione no le había contado nada a Ginny, porque simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado y trataba de olvidarlo, pero era demasiado. Así que aprovecho que ellas dos saldrían a Hosmeade y allí le contaría todo a su mejor amiga, a ver que decía sobre todo esto.

Mientras por su lado, Malfoy, no hablaba por que esta enojado consigo mismo por haber caído tan bajo de haberse besado con una sangre sucia sentía que era un insulto a la memoria de su padre. Al ver el anuncio de la salida a Hosmade, decidió ir con Zabbini y Pansy para ver si eso le serbia para olvidarse de lo sucedido. Para colmo los castigos de Snape no ayudaban, suficiente tenia con verla en las clases que compartían.

El sábado llego. Que se pondría para ir a Hosmade? Como todavía hacia algo de calor, decidió por una pollera negra que le quedaba tres dedos por encima de la rodilla y una remera larga color violeta oscuro. Se puso unas zapatillas botitas negras y una camperita suave de verano blanca. Se ato el pelo en una coleta alta dejando que su flequillo cayera lacio sobre su frente. Antes de salir de la habitación se miro por última vez en el espejo. No estaba para nada mal. Agarro su cartera y el dinero y bajo a la sala común donde estaba Malfoy, que cuando la vio se quedo con la boca abierta, esta hermosa, dejando ver esas piernas que lo volvía loco. Hermione, que no se dio cuenta de la cara del chico, salio rápidamente al darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, ya que entre menos tiempo estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación, mejor.

Ginny, Ron y Harry la esperaban en la entrada del colegio, donde todos se juntaban para salir mientras Filch tomaba lista de los que tenia permiso. Al verla venir, su novio se quedo con a boca abierta.

- Estas preciosa Herms! – dijo Ginny feliz.

- Si… - dijo con la boca abierta Ron – hermosa.. –

- Ay Ronald – decía la pelirroja – cerra la boca que pareces un baboso –

Hermione estaba colorada, agarro la mano de su novio y salieron. Al llegar al pueblo, las chicas se separaron de los chicos, no querían que vieran los vestidos que se comprarían. Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Ellos, se fueron desilusionados a las Tres Escobas a tomar una cerveza de manteca. Mientras caminaban a la tienda Hermione decidió contar.

- Ginny… - dijo – tengo que contarte algo muy pero muy importante – estaba colorada, porque se tenia que poner colorada?!

- Si Herms… - dijo distraída mientras miraba una vidriera – que pasa..? –

- Yo… bueno… veras… - no sabia como decirlo, la pelirroja la miro extrañada.

- Que? – dijo Ginny. Hermione pensó que seria mejor ir al grano y lo dijo de una.

- Me bese con Malfoy –

Ginny no reaccionaba. Se quedo mirándola fijo sin ninguna expresión.

- QUE?! – grito – QUE VOS QUE?! -

- Shhhh! – dijo la castaña – fue algo inesperado, me siento fatal! No se que hacer! – y le contó toda la historia, con detalles.

- No lo puedo creer… - decía la pelirroja, de repente una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, y rió de manera estridente- YO SABIAAA, TE DIJE! TE DIJE QUE GUSTABA DE VOS, JAJAJAJAJA –

- Gin, esto no es gracioso – ya estaban dentro del local, viendo vestidos – que te parece este..? – saco un hermoso vestido estrapless rojo sangre, le quedaba por la rodilla, hermoso – me lo pruebo? –

- Si! Es precioso – le contesto la castaña – yo voy a probarme este – y saco uno negro un poco mas bajo que la rodilla, con la espalda abierta – bueno… y?? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras se cambiaba en el cambiador que estaba al lado del de Hermione.

- Y que? – le preguntaba la castaña desde el otro lado.

- Como besa?? – Hermione se puso colorada, pero por suerte Ginny no la pudo ver.

- Biennnnnn – dijo suspirando.

Mientras las dos chicas reían divertidas, un grupo de tres entraba en el local. Pansy se puso a ver vestidos mientras Draco y Blaise se sentaban en los sillones de los probadores. Estaba hablando cuando, de repente, vio algo que lo hizo parpadear varias veces, como si no fuera cierto, se quedo de piedra viendo como una castaña salía con un hermoso vestido rojo sangre, mientras a su lado estaba una pelirroja con uno negro, mirándose las dos es un gran espejo sin notar la mirada del rubio. Las dos reían por algo que el no sabia.

- Bueno – dijo la pelirroja – me queda bien no? –

- Te queda espectacular, llevate ese! – le dijo la castaña.

- Si!, vos llevate ese, mi hermano te va a violar cuando te vea – Ginny rió como loca ante su comentario, mientras Hermione se ponía colorada y reía también.

- Vos… vos decís…? – dijo colorada.

- Que?? – le respondió, parando de reír repentinamente – vos..? Vos queres estar con mi hermano?! Enserio?! – pregunto incrédula.

- Si… porque no? – Le dijo la castaña – es mi novio, no? Y creo que ya es hora… y… -

- No es cuestión de "ya es hora" – la interrumpió la pelirroja – es cuestión de si vos queres y estas lista! Aparte…. – dijo con una mirada picara – yo pensé que lo harías con Malfoy… -

- QUE?! – grito la castaña, todo el mundo dentro del local la miro – ESTAS LOCA O QUE?! –

- Ay ay! Bueno! No grites! – dijo mirando a los presentes nerviosa, y se dio cuenta de que unos metros mas allá, escondido entre los vestidos, estaba cierto rubio mirándolas como estupido, Ginny se dio vuelta rápidamente dándole la espalda – no se si te diste cuenta que cierto rubio -dios del sexo- no esta mirando… - dijo señalando disimuladamente hacia atrás, mientras Hermione miro disimuladamente, repentinamente se puso roja como tomate y se escondió en un vestidor.

- No puedo creer! Me vio con el vestido! – dijo entre molesta y nerviosa.

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, "sexo con el rubio" – dijo la pelirroja quitándole importancia.

- Y como sabes vos que es un "dios del sexo"?! – pregunto molesta cambiando de tema.

- Ah… me contaron las de Hufleffuff y Revenclaw – dijo moviendo la mano, como si fuera algo obvio – y no me cambies de tema… digo.. Si el perfume de tu poción de amor es el de Malfoy, no es obvio que estas enamorada? Tiene que ser con él, aparte, también es obvio que el siente algo por vos, aunque no te lo diga por que todos sabemos que es un engreído y tarado, aparte de que vos sos… bueno… hija de muggles, no? Y aparte de que es mas frió que un témpano de hielo, y nunca va a decir sus sentimientos… necesita un empujoncito… no? –

- Ay Ginny, las cosas que tengo que escuchar! – decía mientras salía ya vestida con la ropa normal y le decía a la vendedora que se llevaba ese. Ginny también salio. Pagaron los vestidos y salieron hablando de distintas cosas. Fueron a las Tres Escobas, tomaron una cerveza de manteca con Harry y Ron y volvieron al castillo.

Tuvieron que hacer milagros, las dos chicas, para que los varones no les sacaran las bolsas con los vestidos.

Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras, con la bolsa en la mano, al girar en el pasillo donde estaba su sala común, choco y callo al piso.

- perdón, no te vi – dijo agarrandose la cabeza.

Una mano se le extendió para ayudarla a levantarse, Hermione levanto la mirada para ver de quien era la mano, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos grises, ella, entre sorprendida y confundida, acepto la ayuda y se paro. Draco se agacho y tomo el vestido que al caerse ella salio la bolsa volando y el vestido callo al suelo.

- Lindo vestido, Granger… - dijo en tono frió.

- Gra-gracias – se lo saco y salio corriendo entrando en la sala común. Subió las escaleras a paso rápido. Al entrar en su habitación revoleo la bolsa con el vestido en un rincón, y se tiro en la cama boca abajo. Porque se había puesto roja? Porqueeee?

Unas horas después bajo a comer. Y luego volvió a la sala común, cuando volvió, Draco no estaba, para el alivio de ella. Subió las escaleras, se cambio y unos minuto después ya estaba dormida.


	6. Cap 6: La venganza de Snape

Cap

Cap. 6: La venganza de Snape.

Hermione se levanto el lunes temprano, había algo que no la dejaba dormir, tardo varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de que era lunes y que tenia pociones… con Snape! Y.. la poción del amor! Ese día la usaría para ellos dos. Para colmo la poción de ella, y la de él estaba muy bien hechas. Que haría? Como safaria de esa situación? Y si decía algo sobre lo que había pasado esa noche?

Del otro lado de la sala común un rubio de ojos grises tenía las mismas dudas de esa clase. Se había levantado temprano y estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común viendo el fuego ya apagado.

- Tengo que pensar algo! – se dijo a si mismo frustrado. De repente sintió unos pasos que bajaban por la escalera de la castaña y apareció ella, ya cambiada para clases y con los rulos húmedos cayéndole por la cara.

- Ah… Malfoy, perdón pensé que no estarías aquí – dijo algo colorada y empezó a subir nuevamente la escaleras.

- Espera Granger! – La paro Draco – tenemos que hacer algo… no se si te acordas que hoy Snape nos va a hacer tomar la poción –

- Si… por eso me levante tan temprano – dijo algo perturbada.

- Vos que sos taaaaan inteligente, dale pensa en algo, invéntate algo!! – dijo desesperado el rubio.

- No se! – dijo frustrada la castaña – no tengo idea, Malfoy! –

- Y si no vamos?? – dijo el chico.

- Tarde o temprano nos va hacerla tomar, no podemos dejar de ir – dijo mirando el suelo la castaña. Estuvieron pensando ideas cada vez más absurdas hasta que llego la hora del desayuno. Hermione bajo con la cara verde de los nervios.

- Amor… te pasa algo? No tenes buen aspecto – le dijo su novio pelirrojo, una vez que se sentó en la mesa.

- No, no… estoy bien – dijo haciendo una sonrisa forzada. De repente una pelirroja entro en el salón. Hermione la vio. "_claro! Ginny! Como no se me ocurrió?! Ella me va ayudar_". Se levanto tan rápido que sacudió la mesa, haciendo que se cayera el jugo de calabaza sobre el mantel, pero no le importo. Ignoro los gritos de su novio mientras ella iba a paso rápido hacia la castaña que venia con Harry.

- Ginny! – dijo con la respiración agitada ya que los últimos tramos lo había hecho corriendo – Ginny! Vamos acompáñame! – la agarro del brazo.

- Pero Hermione! – le dijo la pelirroja molesta mientras la alejaban de su novio que las miraba atónito – que te pasa?! – Hermione le contó todo, lo desesperados que estaban los dos.

- Que hago Ginny?? Que hagooooo – se puso a llorar, su amiga la abrazo.

- Ay Herms, no seas exagerada! Calmate un poco – le dijo – creo que se que pueden hacer… -

Hermione llego corriendo a las mazmorras. Snape todavía no había entrado, se sentó al lado de Malfoy. Ron se puso rojo de ira al ver como Hermione se le acercaba al oído y le susurraba algo, mientras Malfoy sonreía.

- Bien, Granger – dijo el rubio.

- Silencio! – se escucho cuando se abrió la puerta y entro Snape moviendo su capa. Igualmente no hizo falta que dijera eso ya que Snape, al igual que McGonagall, podía callarlos solo con la presencia – hoy seguiremos con las pociones, ya que la semana pasada tuvimos una interrupción - Snape los miro fríamente – y por eso… la siguiente pareja será Malfoy y Granger – se escucho un "_que?!_" de parte de Ron, pero Snape solamente lo ignoro – podrían pasar al frente? – Dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa – las pociones están sobre el escritorio –

- Bien, acordate Malfoy, solo tenes que hacer que te lo tomas, y actuar estúpidamente cursi, ok? – le dijo en un susurro la castaña mientras agarraban las botellitas.

- Si Granger, no soy estupido – gruño.

Los dos se llevaron las botellitas a la boca y delante de toda la clase que miraba expectante el espectáculo que iban a ver, hicieron que tomaron la poción. Se quedaron quietos un minuto. Malfoy iba a decir algo pero se vio interrumpido por Snape.

- Se creen que son muy inteligentes, no? – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, y camino hasta el frente del salón – no soy ciego y vi que no tomaron la poción – les quito los frasquitos – abra la boca sta. Granger – Hermione miraba horrorizada como el profesor abría el frasquito y dio un paso atrás – ABRA LA BOCA – Hermione no tubo mas remedio que hacerlo, cerro fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía el olor de Malfoy en su boca. Escucho a Snape repetir lo mismo con Malfoy pero se escuchaba muyyy lejano. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados todavía. Tenía miedo de abrirlos, pero de repente sintió ese olor embriagador nuevamente, y no pudo aguantar más. Abrió los ojos, se vio enfrente de un rubio que la miraba como un estupido enamorado. Se sentía una tonta, estaba llena de felicidad, y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras veía a Malfoy.

El rubio se sentía como un tarado, y dentro de su cabeza se debatía un guerra:

"_esta tan hermosa…_"

"_ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA! Amiga de Potter, novia del pobretón!_"

"_pero esta tan hermosa_"

"_resiste, estupido, resiste!_"

Pero no sirvió de nada, se acerco a la castaña.

- Estas muy linda Granger… - dijo en voz baja, mientras la castaña lo miraba como tonta y se ponía colorada.

- Que tierno, Draco – fue lo que respondió la castaña.

Ron estaba apunto de saltar al frente de la clase, que se estaba muriendo de risa era tan extraño ver al frió de Malfoy con su peor enemiga. El pelirrojo se contuvo de ahorcarlo mientras rompía la pluma que tenia en las manos. Harry no sabia que hacer, su mejor amigo no podría aguantar mas, aparte de que a el tampoco le gustaba mucho la situación. Su mejor amiga, novia de su mejor amigo, con su peor enemigo?! No tenia sentido.

Malfoy se acerco peligrosamente a Hermione. Snape se divertía con la situación pero sabía que si pasaba más que unas frasecitas cursis, Malfoy podría tener problemas con su padre. Pero antes de que los separara…

- Oiga! – Dijo Ron a Snape – haga algo, sepárelos! –

- Silencio, Weasley! – se acerco al frente de la clase y se puso entre los dos enamorados que seguían con frasecitas empalagosas, a pesar de ser cursi, Malfoy no perdía el estilo frió que lo caracterizaba, mientras que Hermione se ponía colorada. Abrió no de los cajones de su escritorio y saco un liquido azul. Se lo dio a los dos chicos que apenas lo tomaron parpadearon varias veces y se dieron cuenta en que estaban y recordaron que había pasado. Malfoy se separo rápidamente mirándola con asco, mientras Hermione estaba rojísima y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo alguien salio corriendo del aula. Sin siquiera tomar sus cosas.

Cuando la clase termino, Ron iba a buscar las cosas de Hermione pero el Prof. Snape lo paro.

- Malfoy, lleve las cosas de la sta. Granger a su sala común – Ron salio maldiciendo a Snape y diciendo todo tipo de groserías. No volvieron a ver a Hermione en todo el resto del día.

Malfoy iba caminado a la sala común, entro y viendo que no había nadie empezó a subir la escalera de la castaña. Toco la puerta de su habitación varias veces pero nadie le contesto y supuso que estaría en los jardines caminando "_o llorando… si es una maricona_" pensó molesto. Miro la habitación, estaba extremadamente ordenada y había pilas de libros por todos lados. "_esta rata de biblioteca, no se divierte nunca o que?!_" pensó mirando los libros. Cuando iba a salir, luego de dejar las cosas, vio en la puerta del baño que salía un leve vapor por debajo de esta. "_estará ahí?_" pensó "_ya fue… yo me fijo, total, no me voy a encontrar con nada que no aya visto antes_" y rió maliciosamente ante ese pensamiento "_pero… Granger me mataría, me va a ahorcar_" pero no lo pensó mas y abrió lentamente la puerta del baño, apenas se podía ver algo por el vapor, pero pudo distinguir una figura dentro de la tina. La vio, estaba preciosa, tenía una expresión relajada y tenia los ojos cerrados. Sus rulos caían perfectamente sobre su espalda, Draco trago dificultosamente, sobre su desnuda espalda. Sentía como el calor le subía, y no era precisamente por el vapor. De repente reacciono "_que estoy haciendo?!_" salio rápidamente del baño cerrando con cuidado la puerta. Se metió en su pieza y se quedo mirando su puerta que daba al baño. Movió fuertemente la cabeza, se arreglo un poco y bajo, tenia clases de historia de la magia.

La tarde paso sin complicaciones pero no podía borrar de su cabeza el cuerpo de la castaña. Cuando subió luego de comer, se la encontró escribiendo en uno de los escritorios de la sala común, la miro fijamente sin creer que debajo de toda esa ropa hubiera semejante cuerpo. Hermione, luego de unos minutos se dio cuenta de que alguien la miraba y levanto la cabeza se puso colorada al ver a Malfoy, y volvió a lo suyo. Por su parte Draco subió a su habitación y se durmió. Aunque le costo bastante porque venia a cada rato la escena del baño, hasta soñó con ella.


	7. Cap 7: La gran noche

Cap

Cap. 7: La gran noche.

La gran noche había llegado. Era sábado a la noche. Se había bañado, tenia solamente un toalla que le cubría el cuerpo y una en la cabeza para que se secara. Se miro en su espejo. Se puso el vestido rojo. Le quedaba muy bien, estaba feliz por la inversión. Hoy seria _su_ gran noche. Esa noche estaría con Ron, no había hecho caso a Ginny, estaba decidida. Se soltó el pelo y se lo seco con un conjuro. Agarro un frasco que estaba sobre su escritorio. Una crema alisadora, podría haberla hecho ella, pero no tenia tiempo, por eso la había comprado la semana pasada. Empezó a alisarse el pelo. Cuando termino, se acomodo el vestido y se maquillo. Se delineó delicadamente los ojos, y se puso un poco de brillo rojo en los labios. Con unas hebillas se tiro el flequillo para atrás y lo engancho haciendo un jopo. El resto lo dejo suelto, cayendo como lluvia sobre su espalada, no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenia tan largo (lo tenia por la cintura), claro, con los rulos no se notaba tanto. Se puso los zapatos de taco aguja 20 centímetros, color negro. Ya se había acostumbrado a usar esos zapatos, ya que se los ponía para las fiestas, en especial cuando las pasaba en su casa. Cuando se vio por última vez en el espejo, pudo ver que su reflejo le guiñaba un ojo, ya estaba acostumbrado a gestos como estos. Le sonrió nerviosamente.

- Hoy es mi gran noche… - dijo nerviosa, para nadie en especial, lo decía para ella.

- Si, lo se! – le respondió el reflejo, Hermione lo miro atónita – que? Te crees que solo te guiño o te sonrió? – le pregunto indignada.

- Si… - dijo asustada mientras caminaba para la puerta – bueno.. Chau – estaba hablando con un espejo? Ya.. Estaba, definitivamente, loca. Había enloquecido.

Bajo las escaleras, y ahí, frente a la chimenea arreglándose la túnica estaba el rubio. Este al escuchar los pasos se volteo. Casi se cae de espaldas a ve a una chica hermosamente arreglada en el pie de la escalera, esta le devolvía una sonrisa nerviosa.

- OH.. – fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que Hermione cada vez que estaba cerca de el, se ponía bastante nerviosa, y salio por el retrato.

Estaba perfectamente hermosa, no.. No podría aguantar un minuto más. El rubio salio unos minutos después que la castaña pero no se la cruzo.

Una chica con un vestido rojo bajaba por la escalera, un grupo de chicos la miraban estúpidamente, entre ellos Harry, Ron y Neville.

- Si no fuera porque tengo novia… - oyó decir al pelirrojo, era obvio que no la había reconocido.

- Ronald! – grito enojada la castaña. Este se sobresalto y la miro sorprendido.

- HERMIONE?! - le pregunto este.

- Si, Ronald – dijo enojada y cruzándose de brazos algo ruborizada ante la mirada de los chicos del grupo – así que si no tuvieras novia, eso significa que miras a otras chicas?! –

- Ayy – dijo el entre feliz y desconcertado, la abrazo – sabes que solo tengo ojos para vos… - y le dio un tierno beso ante las miradas de envidia – DEJEN DE MIRARLA – grito enojado.

- Ron! – dijo la castaña divertida.

- Bueno.. Vamos..? – le pregunto el pelirrojo a Harry.

- Falta Ginny! – dijo Hermione.

- Ah – pero justo en ese momento una pelirroja bajaba con espectacular vestido negro. Tenia el pelo recogido en un rodete, y algunos mechones caían de el. Estaba hermosa. Ron dirigió miradas de fastidio ante todos los babosos que miraban a su hermana, y cuando esta llego hasta ellos, trato de taparla un poco con su túnica de gala.

- Por Merlín! – dijo fastidiado – no era mas fácil venir desnuda Ginevra?! –

- Ron… - dijo Harry, que la miraba estupido.

- Ojo con lo que haces Potter – dijo con enojo Ron.

- Ay Ronald, déjame en paz! – dijo la pelirroja, tomo el brazo de Harry – vamos…? – Si – contesto la castaña nerviosa, tomo del brazo a Ron – vamos. –

Al entrar en el Gran salón todos se dieron vuelta para ver a las chicas, los varones para babearse, la mujeres para envidiarlas, y maldecirlas por estar tan lindas. Se sentaron. Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la principal, donde también estaban los profesores, mientras que Harry y Ginny se sentaban en la mesa más próxima a la principal. Cuando se estaba sentado, se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del Gran salón, permitiendo entrar a un elegante rubio y una despampanante morocha. A pesar de que la odiara, Hermione tenía que admitir que ese vestido le quedaba muy bien a Pansy, y Draco… bueno prefirió no mirarlo. Sintió una punzada de envidia por Pansy. Giro la cabeza, no quería verlo a Malfoy, por muy espectacular que le quedara el traje.

Luego de comer, el director empezó a dar un largo discurso, el cual Hermione no escuchaba, verlo a Malfoy la había desorientado, la había estupidizado.

- Hermione! – le susurro Ron, dándole un empujoncito – dale, anda a buscar el premio! –

Hermione se levanto confusa y camino hasta al centro donde la saludaron la Prof. McGonagall y el anciano director. Y volvió a su lugar. A Malfoy le hicieron lo mismo, pero este saludo a Snape, que era el jefe de su casa.

Lo cierto era que Malfoy también estaba bastante estupido, Hermione se veía tan hermosa en ese vestido, tenía ganas de estar con ella, de poder sentirla. Luego de bailar un poco con Pansy se retiro a la sala común a la una de la mañana, su novia lo despidió con reproche. Pero se quedo bailando con Bleise. Ron la invito a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Luego de media hora ya estaban dentro de una de las aulas vacías besándose con pasión. No era precisamente su idea de su primera vez, pero bueno… era Ron, y el romanticismo no era su fuerte.

El pelirrojo estaba colorado como su pelo, respirando de manera entrecortada, Hermione estaba igual, pero sentía que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo.

- Ron… - dijo separándose de él – Ron, me quiero ir –

- Porque? – pregunto el pelirrojo sorprendido y fastidiado.

- No se, no me siento bien – mintió lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

- No te sentís bien? – repitió el pelirrojo enfadado – has lo que quieras! – y salio dando un portazo y dejando a la castaña sorprendida. "_Seguro se lo tomo mal_" luego de unos minutos sin mirar ni pensar en nada, salio del aula. Tenia ganas de llorar y no sabia porque!

Se sentía mal, si, por haber cortado así de repente a Ron, pero se había arrepentido en último momento, y no quería estar con él. Sus pies la llevaban automáticamente hasta su sala común, y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba enfrente del cuadro y la hada la llamaba.

- La contraseña! – decía por décima vez – Hola!! Estas ahí?! –

- Eh? Ah si! – reacciono la castaña – Amortentia (esa era la contraseña, que extraña casualidad, no?) –

Entro sin mirar y de repente choco con alguien. Retrocedió unos pasos y miro a la persona con la que había chocado. Se sorprendió al ver a un rubio de ojos grises.

- Pensé que estarías en la fiesta – dijo extrañada. Quería estar sola, y Malfoy era un estorbo.

- Pues, pensaste mal, Granger – dijo en tono frió, estaba tan hermosa, un poco desalineada, pero preciosa al fin – lindo vestido… no te parece un poco corto? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- Cállate, Malfoy – no tenia ganas de discutir, pero la perturbo un poco la cara con la que la miraba Draco, este se acerco a la castaña – Malfoy que hac… -

fue interrumpida por un beso de parte del rubio, tardo varios segundos en reaccionar. Estaba loco o que? Lo empujo.

- Que haces inútil?! – pero de repente estaba fuertemente apretada contra la pared. Nuevamente los labios de Draco rozaban los de Hermione. La castaña estaba en estado de shock. Trato de empujarlo nuevamente, pero sus manos no respondían. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenia sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco.

- Hermione… - dijo Draco en voz baja. Esto la puso loca. No tenía responsabilidad sobre sus actos. Malfoy la llevo lentamente hasta el sillón. Pero fue Hermione quien lo empujo y se sentó sobre él. Simplemente no pensaba. Había dejado atrás todo rastro de razonamiento. Había perdido el control.

Las manos de Draco desabrochaban su vestido con maestría. rápidamente el vestido rojo sangre callo al lado del sillón. Hermione parecía no haberse percatado de esto, estaba desabrochando desesperadamente la camisa de Draco. Una vez que se la quito, paso sus manos por los pectorales del chico. Mientras ella le besaba el cuello. No perdió tiempo, y empezó a desabrochar su pantalón mientras Draco tocaba en su intimidad. Hermione daba pequeños suspiros y gemidos. En pocos minutos la ropa de ambos estaba esparcida por toda la sala común. Draco se puso encima de ella y la penetro despacio. No quería hacerla sufrir. Busco en sus ojos arrepentimiento, pero no lo encontró. Ella estaba decidida. Al principio Hermione sintió un dolor agudo, clavo sus uñas en la espalada de Draco, y se mordió el labio. Pero pronto ese dolor se transformo en un inmenso placer. Draco, empezó suavemente, pero cuando ambos sentían que llegaban al orgasmo, el rubio dejo atrás su compasión. Unos minutos después, Draco respiraba agitadamente acostado sobre el pecho de Hermione. Ella se encontraba en igual estado. Y ambos se durmieron.


	8. Cap 8: ¿Qué he hecho?

Cap

Cap. 8: ¿Qué he hecho?

Un rayo de luz despertó a Hermione. Miro a su alrededor y vio su vestido tirado en el suelo. De repente un flash de imágenes le golpeo la cabeza con fuerza. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sorprendió de ver a un rubio encima suyo.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh – grito Hermione parándose de repente. Draco cayó al piso.

- Que mier…? – pregunto tocándose donde se había golpeado con la mesita. Pero antes de que pudiera entender que pasaba, Hermione había agarrado su camisa y se tapaba con ella mientras corría escaleras arriba y se escucho el portazo de su habitación.

Hermione cerro la puerta, le hecho la traba y se apoyo mirando el vació. Estaba en estado de shock.

"_QUE HE HECHO?!_" pensó desesperada "_que hice?? Me acosté con Malfoy. Con Draco Malfoy. Mi peor enemigo. El peor enemigo de mi mejor amigo. El esta del otro bando. El es malo, y yo me acosté con el! Traicione a mis amigos! Y a Ron!! Yo estoy de novia con Ron! Y lo engañe con… Draco Malfoy!!_" estaba aterrada. Como explicaría todo esto…? Es que acaso estaba… enamorada? Enamorada de Malfoy? Del arrogante estupido? No podía ser. Simplemente era algo irracional, contra todas las leyes de razonamiento. "_Encima mi primera vez! Mi primera vez y fue con Malfoy!_" se largo a llorar. No lo podía evitar. No quería que fuera así… o si? Eso la deprimió aun más. sintió como la tela sobre la que lloraba se humedecía y la miro. Tenía la camisa de Malfoy. Se puso levemente colorada. Bueno… "levemente" mejor dicho, estaba como un tomate. sintió ese perfume que la volvía loca. Y eso no ayudo a bajar su color. De repente alguien toco la puerta.

- Granger! – decía un rubio del otro lado – Granger! Estas ahí? – no podía ocultar su dejo de preocupación en su voz. Un momento… ¡¿preocupación?! Le preocupaba como estaba la sangre sucia? "_creo que me lo estoy tomando demasiado enserio. Solo fue diversión. Me acosté con ella por diversión. Si. Por diversión_" trato de convencerse a si mismo "_que mierda me pasa?! Me gusta Granger? Me gusta la rata de biblioteca?!_" se preguntaba incrédulo. volvió a golpear – Abre Granger! – se oyó que la traba se abría. Una castaña lo miro con los ojos rojos e incrédulamente. Todavía llevaba su camisa. Y no pudo evitar sentir que el calor le subía nuevamente. Le quedaba tan… sexy.

- Que quieres? – pregunto bruscamente Hermione cortando el silencio que los había invadido. Ya que ella se había quedado de piedra mientras veía a un hermoso rubio de ojos color hielo con un simple pantalón y con el torso desnudo. Se veía sencillamente genial.

- Linda camisa, Granger – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa arrogante. Hermione se había olvidado de cambiarse. Cerró la puerta en la cara del rubio y antes de que este pudiera gritarle algo nuevamente, la abrió apareciendo con un short y una remerita. extendió la camisa para dársela a Malfoy, pero este no la agarro.

- Te la regalo, no la quiero – dijo con una sonrisa que Hermione no pudo descifrar.

- Porque? – pregunto extrañada.

- Porque la tendría que quemar, ya que la uso una sangre sucia – dijo despacio y sin borrar su sonrisa, mientras los ojos de Hermione se humedecían, pero de repente su sonrisa desapareció, y se sintió fatal. Acaso no había disfrutado de su insulto?! "_No! Eso quiere decir que yo…? Y ella…? No. Yo no me puedo enamorar. Yo no tengo sentimientos. Yo no siento nada por nadie_" se dijo a si mismo.

Hermione volvió a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle un insulto. estuvo allí toda la tarde. Llorando desconsoladamente. Porque era así con ella? Ayer le había dicho 'Hermione' y sonaba tan lindo saliendo de sus labios. Porque la odiaba?

Draco paso la tarde en su habitación. Hasta la cena. Cuando bajo, no vio a la castaña sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, y pudo deducir que todavía lloraba. sintió que algo le estrujaba el corazón (si, después de todo, Draco Malfoy tenia corazón).

- Y Hermione? – le pregunto una pelirroja a su hermano en la mesa Gryffindor. Este se encogió de hombros. Visiblemente le importaba muy poco donde se encontraba su novia – se pelearon?! Ronald! Que le hiciste?! – lo reprendió Ginny.

- Yo nada! – se defendió indignado el pelirrojo – ella se despidió, y no la veo desde ayer a la noche! –

Ginny tenía un mal presentimiento. Donde estaba Hermione? Sin decir nada se paro repentinamente y salio del Gran Comedor en busca de su amiga. Supuso que algo no andaba bien. Seguramente ella estaría en su habitación. El problema era como llegar ahí. De repente vio salir del Gran Comedor a un rubio de paso arrogante. "_Claro! Malfoy, lo voy a obligar a que me diga donde queda el dormitorio de Hermione!_" se acerco rápidamente a él, antes de que una de sus estupidas admiradoras lo abordara. aprovecho que estaba solo.

- Malfoy! – lo llamo, y corrió hasta él. El chico la miro de arriba abajo con petulancia cuando llego a su lado.

- Que quieres, Weasley? – dijo con algo de odio.

- Donde esta tu sala común? – Ginny fue directamente al grano. Malfoy la miro entre divertido e indignado.

- Que te hace creer que yo te voy a decir eso? – rió.

- Quiero hablar con Hermione. Ahora – ante esto, y para la sorpresa de Ginny, la expresión de Malfoy cambio a una que detonaba… "_preocupación?_" pensó la pelirroja al verlo.

- Ven, sígueme – y sin más, empezó a caminar. Ambos iban callados. No había que decir, se odiaban respectivamente. Llegaron ante el cuadro, que a Ginny le pareció muy bonito, y entraron. Ginny dejo que un 'oh!' saliera al ver lo desordenada que estaba la sala común, y se sorprendió que Hermione no ordenara nada, y eso le cayó peor. Pudo ver los dos pares de zapatos, y… EL VESTIDO DE HERMIONE??

- Parece que tuvieron una gran guerra acá – dijo con ironía y una ceja levantada. Malfoy no respondió. La dejo allí, y se fue para su habitación tras agarrar sus zapatos.

No le costo trabajo encontrar a Hermione, simplemente se dejo guiar por los colores de su casa. Aparte de que cuando ya estaba al final de la escalera pudo escuchar los sollozos de su amiga. rápidamente subió los últimos escalones y toco la puerta varias veces.

- VETE! – escucho la voz tomada de Hermione – No te alcanzo con lo de anoche?! –

- Hermione! Soy yo! Ginny! – se escucho la traba y antes de que pudiera ver algo, una castaña, con el pelo ya enmarañado nuevamente, se le tiraba a sus brazos. La pelirroja le dio unas palmaditas, y después de dejarla llorar por unos minutos noto que su amiga se calmaba y dejaba de llorar – entremos – le dijo.

Las dos amigas ingresaron en la amplia habitación y se sentaron en la cama. Hermione le contó todo a Ginny, ella la escuchaba con atención. En algunos momentos de su narración, Hermione pudo ver como una fugas sonrisa surcaba el rostro de su amiga, pero todo rastro de satisfacción se borro al escuchar lo ultimo que le había hecho Malfoy.

- Ese imbesil te dijo eso?! – le pregunto incrédula.

- Si – dijo en voz baja y tomada, Hermione, mientras miraba el suelo – encima no puedo evitar sentirme tan traicionera! Ginny, me entendes? TU HERMANO! HARRY, HASTA VOS GINNY! – lloro nuevamente, peor que la vez anterior. Ginny la abrazo.

- Tranquila, Herms! – le dijo – por mi no te preocupes, sabes que yo te apoyo hasta la muerte. Y creo que si esto se queda acá, Ron y Harry no tienen porque enterarse, digamos que fue un… desliz – le dijo con una sonrisita. Logrando que Hermione sonriera tímidamente por primera ves en toda la tarde – enserio Herms, te estas ahogando en un baso de agua. No podes dejar que esto te 'arruine' la vida. Ya. Ahora, te arreglas un poco y venís un rato a la sala común, te arreglas con Ron (porque por como me dijo en la cena, están paliados) y te distraes con nosotros, yo no voy a decir nada, seguramente Malfoy tampoco, y vos te tratas de olvidarlo… ya se – dijo ante la cara de su amiga – se que va a ser difícil, pero no te derrumbes por esto, Herms, hay cosas peores – y con esto se paro – vamos! Date un baño, te espero en el vestíbulo, en cuarenta minutos, y si no estas te vengo a buscar, mira que se la contraseña eh! – dijo con una sonrisa picarona y guiñándole un ojo. Hermione rió nuevamente.

- Es cierto! Como llegaste acá? De donde sacaste la contraseña? – le pregunto recién dándose cuenta de este detalle.

- Ah – dijo moviendo las manos, como si eso no fuera importante – obligue a Malfoy a que me trajeras. Y aunque no me lo creas, cedió enseguida, no es que quiera darte ilusiones o algo por el estilo, pero yo diría que estaba preocupado por vos. Ni me insulto – dijo media sorprendida Ginny, ante la mirada de Hermione, que estaba igual que ella.

- Si bueno… no lo creo, debió haber sido un desliz – y las dos amigas rieron.

Cuarenta minutos después, una castaña se encontraba en el vestíbulo, donde se encontró con una pelirroja. Hermione, se había pegado un baño, y arreglado. Ginny tenía razón, no podía derrumbarse por eso. Hermione, se amigo con Ron esa noche, y la paso muy bien. pero cuando llego nuevamente a su habitación, no pudo evitar sentir como unas lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro. "_No le voy a dar el gusto!_" fue lo ultimo que pensó la castaña antes de quedar dormida.

Mientras en la otra habitación un rubio platinado estaba sobre su cama, mirando el techo. "_Que me pasa? Que tengo? Me gusta Granger? No puede ser! Yo no siento nada. Mi padres me criaron así. Aparte Granger! Una sangre sucia! No puedo permitirme algo así. No!_" pero las imágenes de la noche anterior atravesaron su mente. La odiaba. Odiaba a la sangre sucia por haber despertado sus 'sentimientos'. Lo había hecho sentir. Lo había hecho débil. "_estupida sangre sucia!_" fue lo ultimo que pensó el rubio. Y se durmió.


	9. Cap 9: This is Halloween

Cap

Cap. 9: This is Halloween. (5 pags.)

El tiempo pasó rápido. Halloween se acercaba y con él, el banquete. Hermione decidió que lo mejor seria olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Simplemente ignoraba a Malfoy. El rubio, por su lado, lo enfadaba la actitud de Hermione. Lo hacia rabiar. En las clases de pociones Hermione hacia como si Malfoy no existiera. Aunque le doliera tener que verlo. Hacia caso omiso a los hirientes comentarios del rubio. Que entre mas lo ignorara, peor eran los insultos. Hermione se tragaba las lágrimas hasta que llegara a su habitación donde se derrumbaba. A pesar de tener esa mascara de 'a mi no me importa nada' todos notaron que la castaña estaba ojerosa, y mas flaca. Sus notas seguían siendo impecables, pero ya no levantaba la mano para contestar las preguntas. Y si un profesor le preguntaba algo, contestaba con voz apagada y sin ganas, como si fuera más un castigo que otra cosa. Sus amigos habían notado este cambio y no paraban de hacerles preguntas, a las cuales evadía de una manera asombrosa.

Mientras tanto, su relación con Ron no había mejorado desde la fiesta. Se habían amigado, sí, pero Hermione no podía evitar sentir una inmensa culpabilidad al tomarse la mano con Ron o besarlo. Lo peor era que cada vez que lo besaba se acordaba en Malfoy, eso no ayudaba. Por eso una tarde decidió hablar con Ron.

Los cuatro amigos estaba en la sala común, hablando.

- Oye, Ron, me acompañas a dar una vuelta por el lago…? – dijo una nerviosa Hermione. Ginny noto su nerviosismo, y miro a su amiga, enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba Hermione, y sintió una pena inmensa por Ron.

- Si, claro amor – le contesto Ron. Ambos salieron por el retrato. Llegaron hasta el lago.

- Ron… - comenzó Hermione – tengo que decirte algo… -

- Que? – le contesto cariñosamente su novio.

- perdón Ron, perdón, pero… yo… quiero un tiempo. – dijo Hermione mirando el suelo. Ron inmediatamente soltó la mano de Hermione, y eso le dolió a la castaña. Lo quería tanto, lo adoraba, pero no lo amaba, aparte de empezar a sentir un cariño parecido al que le tenía a Harry. Un cariño de amigo.

- Pero… por que? – pregunto una voz temblorosa.

- Ron, yo te quiero muchísimo. Enserio. Pero empecé a sentir un cariño de amistad, no como el de antes. perdón, Ron. Yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos – dijo Hermione. Lloraba, le dolía tener que hacer eso. Pero era por el bien de él y de ella.

- Hay otro no? – dijo el pelirrojo después de un silencio.

- Ron yo… - pero fue interrumpida.

- Seguro! Me dejas por otro! – empezó a subir la voz – sabes que? Andate con quien quieras Hermione pero a mi no me vuelvas a hablar! Te odio – dijo colérico. Y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo donde Hermione lo vio desaparecer debido a que las lágrimas nublaban su vista.

La castaña empezó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba dentro del Bosque Prohibido. No se adentro mucho. Lo suficiente como para que nadie la viera. Cuando noto que había más oscuridad se dejo caer apoyada sobre un tronco mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

Un pelirrojo entraba a la sala común de Slytherin y Gryffindor. No hizo caso a los gritos de sus amigos, que los llamaban desde las butacas y subió la escalera a las habitaciones de los chicos hecho un huracán. Entro en el cuarto. Se quedo en silencio tirado en su cama, boca abajo. Luego de varios minutos, se abrió la puerta y un pelinegro de ojos verdes esmeraldas entraba cauteloso a la habitación.

- Ron..? – pregunto suavemente. Ron lanzo un gruñido parecido a 'que?' – que te paso…? –

- Hermione – fue lo único que dijo. Y Harry comprendió todo.

- Cortaron…? – pregunto despacio.

- Si – le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Por? – le pregunto.

- Por que hay otro – respondió con sencillez. Pero Harry pudo notar un dejo de amargura y dolor en su voz.

- Te dijo eso? – le pregunto Harry.

- No, pero es obvio, cuando se lo pregunte no me lo negó, trato de hablar de otra cosa – estaba tan enojado, que ni sentía dolor. sentía rabia. Rabia por ser tan estupido de no darse cuenta.

Mientras tanto, una pelirroja corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Llego hasta el cuadro del hada rezando por que tuviera la misma contraseña de unas semanas atrás.

- 'sangre de unicornio'…? – pregunto dubitativa al cuadro. El hada le sonrió y se hizo un lado para dejarla pasar. La chica sonrió y entro corriendo. Se encontró con un rubio leyendo en un sillón frente al fuego.

- Weasley?! – dijo enojado – que haces acá? Voy a tener que cambiar la contraseña, estupida hada que deja entrar a cualquiera! –

- Cállate Malfoy – le dijo la chica mientras subía corriendo las escaleras que daban a la habitación de la castaña. Entro sin tocar la puerta pero la encontró vacía. Entro también al baño pero no había nadie. Empezó a preocuparse. Malfoy al verla subir decidió ir tras ella, si estaba allí, y en ese estado de 'desesperada' era porque algo le había pasado a Hermione. Choco con ella en las escaleras.

- Weasley! Que pasa?! – pregunto molesto.

- Malfoy! Donde esta Hermione?! – le pregunto con la respiración agitada.

Habían pasado horas. Y podía empezar a sentir el frió calarle los huesos. sentía que se le partía la cabeza, seguramente se enfermaría después de estar allí durante cuatro horas. Alguien se abría percatado de su ausencia…? Escucho como una ramita se partía y unos pasos se acercaban a ella. rápidamente se seco las lágrimas, se paro y empuño su varita. Se sorprendió al encontrarse cara a cara con una hermosa chica de grandes y saltones ojos azules y un pelo largo hasta la cintura de color rubio. Luna la miraba sorprendida.

- Hermione? – le dijo – que haces acá? Estas bien?? – le pregunto al ver los ojos rojos de la chica. Sin responderle Hermione empezó nuevamente a llorar y abrazo a la rubia que la miro sorprendida – que te sucede? Acaso un Shakyamuni se te a metido por la oreja? – ante esto Hermione lloro aun mas.

- No Luna, me siento muy mal – le respondió hipando su amiga – que haces aquí? –

- Ah, vine a visitar a mis amigos, los thestrals – dijo Luna con tono soñador y la mirada perdida – a veces siento que son mejores amigos que los humanos – y una sonrisa rara apareció en su rostro.

- Ah… - dijo Hermione sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

- Y a vos que te pasa..? – le susurro Luna.

- Yo… corte con Ron… - dijo con las voz tomada.

- Con Ronald? Por que? – le pregunto Luna.

- Por que… yo estoy enamorada de otro, y siento que lo estoy traicionando… - se corrigió a tiempo de decir yo lo traicione - y bueno… el temperamento de Ron solo logro que me dijera que me odia, y que no quería volver a ser mi amigo, y me duele tanto Luna, yo lo quiero muchísimo – y se largo a llorar otra vez.

- Calma Hermione – le dijo la rubia – si vos sentís que hiciste lo correcto tenes que esperar a que a Ronald se le pase. Darle tiempo. Seguramente encontrara a.. otra – dijo en voz muy baja, y Hermione no noto un ligero color rosado que había aparecido en las mejillas de Luna.

- Tienes razón… - dijo despacio.

- Vamos al castillo? Parece que va a llover, y la lluvia atrae a los Ekottaragamas – dijo mirándola seriamente. Hermione prefirió no preguntarle que eran los Ekottaragamas.

- Anda vos primero, te alcanzo después – Luna asintió con la cabeza y se fue dejando a Hermione consumida en un silencio sepulcral.

Empezó a caminar después de más o menos media hora desde que se había ido Luna. De repente una gran gota le callo en la frente, miro para el cielo, justo cuando mas gotas, pero de menor tamaño caían. No corrió para evitar mojarse, sino que siguió caminando, con paso resignado. Cuando salio del bosque ya estaba completamente empapada. Miro a lo lejos y vio el castillo. Muy lejos de ella, todos los estudiantes corrían hacia el tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia. Pero a pesar de la cortina de densa lluvia que la rodeaba, pudo ver a una figura. Pero esta no corría hacia el castillo. Más bien corría hacia ella. Hermione cambio su expresión deprimida a una de sorpresa cuando la figura estaba lo suficientemente cerca para identificarlo. Un rubio corría hacia ella. Y no tenía una cara muy alegre que digamos.

- Granger! – grito enojado al estar cerca de la chica – estas loca o que Granger?! –

Hermione lo miraba sorprendida. Que hacia Malfoy _ahí_, buscándola a _ella_? Hermione no respondió. Y se quedo parada en el suelo, como si le hubiesen tirado un hechizo de petrificus totalus.

- Malfoy..? – pregunto en voz baja, shockeada. Era la última persona que quería ver ese día. Pensar que todo lo que le estaba pasando era por su culpa – que haces acá? – le pregunto al rubio en voz mas alta.

- Buscándote! – le dijo el rubio. La lluvia había hecho que el flequillo se le pegara a la frente, tenia la respiración agitada y se veía muy bien… - Ven! Vamos ahí! – señalo a un árbol con ramas densas. Caminaron hasta ahí – la pelirroja Waesley entro como una loca desubicada a nuestra sala común buscándote. Me contó lo que seguramente habías hecho y que estaba preocupada por vos. Te buscamos por todo el castillo - le dijo enojadísimo.

- Vos… vos me buscaste? – le pregunto incrédula, y pudo ver como la expresión de Malfoy cambiaba notoriamente. Pero no pudo descifrar el por que.

- Si, Granger, te busque – le respondió en la manera mas fría posible – y ahora me arrepiento porque me empape por tu culpa! – le dijo enfadado. Hermione no supo porque, pero sonrió y lo abrazo. Draco se quedo en estado de shock mirándola, pero luego de unos minutos le devolvió el abrazo.

Se separaron un poco luego de nos minutos. Hermione estaba sonriente. Draco algo confundido por la acción de ella y de _él_. Hermione lo soltó muy lentamente mirándolo a los ojos y antes de que el pudiera decir algo empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo, dejando a Draco anonadado y molesto.

Una castaña entro empapada en el vestíbulo del colegio. De repente una pelirroja la agarro por los hombros y la zarandeo.

- Hermione! - le dijo enojada – no sabes como me preocupaste! Merlín! No podes desaparecer así! – y bajando la voz dijo – casi le pido el mapa a Harry! Encima de que Malfoy se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarte! El mundo se ha vuelto loco! – dijo un poco mas alto y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hermione rió tontamente, aunque estuviera empapada, triste por lo de Ron, y sorprendida por lo que había abrazado a Malfoy, le dio gracia el gesto de su amiga. Y un poco mas clamada, borro su sonrisa.

- Acompáñame, tengo miles de cosas que contarte – el resto de la tarde las dos amigas se la pasaron el la habitación de Hermione hablando sobre Ron y Malfoy.

Era Halloween. Ron no volvió a hablarle a Hermione, aunque esto le doliera a la castaña, supo que era cuestión de tiempo para que este la perdonara. Igualmente Harry y Ginny hacían lo imposible para volver a amigarlos. Por otra parte, Hermione evitaba a Malfoy a toda costa. Y el rubio tampoco tenía muchas intencione de hablar con ella. Por lo menos hasta aclarar su propia cabeza que parecía un enredado grupo de hilos. Simplemente no sabía como actuar. Se sentía estúpidamente vulnerable. Se sentía débil y eso lo enfurecía. Mientras tanto, un pelirrojo, había cambiado sus pensamientos. cierto encuentro lo había hecho olvidar de a ratos, lo mal que se sentía por lo de Hermione.

**Flash Back**

Una tarde, varios días antes de Halloween, un pelirrojo iba caminando por los pasillos con una cara triste, estaba todo solitario, hasta que giro en una esquina y choco con una rubia. Luna callo al suelo tirando su mochila y una gran pila de libros, al parecer venia de la biblioteca.

- Lo siento – dijo Ron y apresuradamente levanto todos los libros y la miro. Se quedo como embobado. Nunca había visto bien a Luna, seguramente había sido por el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de Hermione, pero no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago al verla, era tan linda. Luna no se percato de la mirada del pelirrojo. Simplemente tomo los libros que este le ofrecía y tras un simple 'adios' se fue doblando el pasillo mientras Ron la miraba estupidisado.

**End of Flash Back**

Desde entonces el pelirrojo no desaprovechaba oportunidad para hablar con ella, y Hermione noto esto. La hizo muy feliz que Ron empezara a superar todo lo pasado, aparte de que seguramente se amigarían.

Cuando Hermione bajo, ya lista para el banquete, a la Sala Común, vio a un rubio que se miraba en el espejo. Enseguida paso de largo y cuando estaba a punto de salir por el retrato una voz la paro en seco.

- Me tienes miedo… Granger? – dijo en voz espeluznantemente suave, Draco.

Hermione se quedo callada. No sabia que contestar.

- Claro que no, Malfoy – contesto luego de un tenso silencio en el cual Draco sonreía de manera maliciosa.

- Segura…? – se acerco a ella. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, Hermione estaba contra la pared – a mi me parece que si… _Hermione_ – la castaña se quedo de piedra al oír nuevamente su nombre de los labios del rubio. La ultima vez que lo había hecho había terminado llorando día y medio. Y todavía no estaba recuperada.

- Malfoy, por favor, mantengamos una distancia prudente – dijo en un susurro.

- Dilo – dijo el rubio.

- Que lo diga? – pregunto la castaña extrañada – que diga que? –

- Di mi nombre, ahora – respondió el chico de forma autoritaria – Dilo, Granger –

- Malf… - pero la interrumpió.

- Dilo – dijo en un susurro en el oído de la castaña, haciendo que esta se estremeciera notablemente.

- Draco… - dijo de igual modo la chica.

Eso fue suficiente como para que el rubio la besara de forma brusca. La deseaba. Hermione podía sentirlo en los besos y ella también lo deseaba. Simplemente no podían evitarlo, era esa atracción a la cual no podían resistirse. Ese choque de electricidad. Pero antes de que la cosa pudiera pasar a mayores…

- Hermione! – decía una vocecita del otro lado del cuadro – Herms! Vengo a buscarte! Estas ahí? Porque cambiaron la contraseña?! – decía una pelirroja molesta.

Hermione se separo bruscamente de Malfoy. Este la miro con deseo, mientras en su interior maldecía a la Weasley. Ya era le segunda vez que un Weasley interrumpía. Y eso lo molestaba bastante. La castaña estaba roja ante la mirada del rubio, corrió hasta el retrato.

- Si! Ya voy! – le grito a su amiga, agradecida, ya que si no hubiese llegado a tiempo, la cosa habría terminado de una manera no muy apropiada. rápidamente, Hermione arreglo su pelo, que debido a Draco, había quedado hecho un desastre. Y luego salio apresurada del retrato. Ginny la esperaba afuera. Estaba de brazos cruzados y golpeando el pie con el suelo, tenía el seño fruncido.

- Que paso? – le pregunto al verla salir – porque tardaste tanto? – Hermione le contó todo rápidamente – ajá! – grito al finalizar el relato – estoy segura. Draco Malfoy esta muerto por vos, amiga. Haceme caso –

- No se, Ginny… - le dijo Hermione – vos decís…? Y aunque estuviera "muerrrrrto" por mí, como vos decís, lo nuestro es imposible –

- Eh?! Por que?! – le pregunto escandalizada Ginny.

- Bueno, primero: soy la mejor amiga de su peor enemigo, su segundo peor enemigo, fue mi ex novio y es también mi mejor amigo, soy sangre 'impura', es un hijo de mortifago (no me sorprendería que ese fuera su futuro, o si ya es…), también es el rey de los Slytherins, imaginate como reaccionarían sus seguidores. Tienen novia! Parkinson… - dijo con tono de odio y celos – y por último… Harry y Ron no me lo perdonarían nunca en la vida, me llamarían 'traicionera'. Aparte de que nos podría matar el propio padre de Draco… y… -

- AJÁ! – la interrumpió la pelirroja – ahora le decís Draco…? – dijo sonriendo picaronamente y guiñándole un ojo.

- Basta. Lo "nuestro" es sencillamente imposible. No va a pasar más que unos simples besos – dijo la castaña.

- Bueno, lo que vos digas, pero escúchame bien, Hermione, escúchame muy claramente. Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy van a terminar juntos, lo juro por esta! – dijo Ginny en tono triunfante.

- Como digas Ginny – dijo Hermione moviendo las manos como si su amiga estuviera loca.

Entraron en el Gran salón. Como todos los años, este se encontraba decorado con calabazas y murciélagos, deliciosa comida, acorde al motivo del banquete estaba sobre las mesas, mientras los estudiantes ingresaban charlando. Ginny y Hermione se sentaron al lado de Harry. Enfrente estaba Ron. Hermione lo miro, pero este desvió la mirada, frunciendo el seño. Hermione miro desanimada su comida. No tenía hambre. Pero comió, ante la mirada inquisidora de Harry, que últimamente la controlaba mucho con la comida, ya que había bajado muchísimo de peso.

Cuando el banquete termino, Ron se paro rápidamente y se despidió. Hermione decidió que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y salio del salón tras el. Un rubio la vio seguir al pelirrojo, y repentinamente se lleno de odio.

- Ron…? – dijo la castaña cuando se encontraron en pasillo vació. Este se paro en seco y lentamente se giro para mirarla. No se veía odio en sus ojos, si no más bien, tristeza – Ron… por favor… no me vas a perdonar? Nunca mas en la vida vamos a volver a ser amigos..? –

- Hermione… yo te quería demasiado. muchísimo. Y me dolió lo que hiciste – le dijo, paro un minuto – pero en fin… yo no puedo odiarte. Y estoy resignado. Creo que tienes razón y que lo mejor seria olvidar lo sucedido – abrió los brazos. Hermione corrió hacia el sonriendo y lo abrazo.

- Gracias, Ron! – le dijo llorando de felicidad – no sabes cuanto te quiero y cuanto te extrañaba… y se que vas a encontrar a alguien, estoy segurísima – dijo en tono misterioso.

"_Este Halloween no fue tan malo después de todo_" pensó la castaña cuando llegaba a su sala común. Pero dejo atrás ese pensamiento al encontrarse a un rubio esperándola.


	10. Cap 10: Eres mía

Cap

Cap. 10: Eres mía.

- Granger… - le dijo en voz baja al verla entrar.

- Malfoy… - le respondió ella - necesitas algo? –

- La verdad… si – dijo el – te vi irte con Weasley – dijo de manera tan fría que le puso los pelos de punta a Hermione.

- Ah si? – le respondió Hermione queriendo sonar indiferente – y? –

Malfoy se paro y antes de que la castaña se diera cuenta, el rubio la tenia agarrada fuertemente del brazo.

- Volviste con él, Granger? – le pregunto enojado.

- Que? – le pregunto confusa Hermione.

- Que si volviste con el pobretón Granger! – la odiaba.

- Malfoy! Estas loco! – le dijo la castaña – no volví con Ron! Y no le digas pobretón! – Le dijo más enojada – simplemente nos amigamos! Igualmente no tengo por que darte explicaciones sobre mis relaciones! O es que te importa…? – le pregunto perspicaz.

- Tus relaciones? – Le espeto – las relaciones de una sangre sucia no me importan, no te voy a mentir, pero las tuyas si, _Hermione_… - se callo un segundo y vio sonriendo como la castaña cerraba los ojos ante sus palabras– eres mía Hermione, mía sola y no quiero volver a verte con ese pobretón – termino con sencillez. Hermione respiro profundamente.

- Yo no soy de nadie, Malfoy – le dijo enfadada – y Ron es mi mejor amigo y me voy a seguir juntando con él. Tan celoso estas? – le pregunto sonriendo de manera maliciosa.

- Ja! Del pobretón? – le dijo con malicia – no, porque se que no me puede superar, lo se – Hermione se tomo tan mal ese comentario. Sabía que tenia razón y eso la enojaba tanto.

- Púdrete, Malfoy! – y salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

Las semanas pasaban. Hermione evitaba a toda costa a Malfoy. La irritaba, lo odiaba y al mismo tiempo lo quería… o lo amaba? No. No podía amarlo. Era demasiado rápido. Una tarde, mientras estudiaba en la biblioteca un chico se acerco a ella.

- Hermione..? – le dijo el chico. Hermione levanto la mirada del libro para encontrarse frente a frente a un chico morocho de ojos verdes esmeralda. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Harry pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era un chico con el que compartía su clases de Encantamientos y Aritmacia (aparte de que este no tenía lentes). Era de Hufflepuff. No recordaba bien el nombre, pero sabía que era el capitán y guardián del equipo de Quidich de su casa. Su cuerpo demostraba el fruto de ser un gran deportista. Alto y con pelo lacio cayendo sobre su frente. Con brazos y torso fornidos.

- Si…? – pregunto media embobada luego de verlo por unos largos segundos.

- Em… si bueno… yo… soy Marcial Steph – le dijo – bueno, mira. Se que apenas nos conocemos, pero no puedo evitar ver lo buena que eres en encantamientos – dijo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara – y bueno – se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado – yo… quería saber… si bueno… me podrías ayudar…. No me salen algunos conjuros… y bueno…. –

- No hay problema! – lo interrumpió Hermione – si, no tengo problemas – le dijo sonriendo – te parece bien si nos juntamos mañana acá…? –

- Si! – le respondió emocionado – digo… si claro, claro – se corrigió ante el efusividad con la que había respondido – te parece a las cinco y media…? –

- Claro – le sonrió.

- Gracias! – le respondió de igual manera el morocho. Pero en ese momento en el que chico saludaba a Hermione con un beso (en la mejilla, claro esta) un rubio ingresaba en la biblioteca con paso arrogante. Al entrar varios grupitos de niñas suspiraron tontamente. Pero el rubio no hizo caso, estaba buscando a cierta castaña para molestar, ya que habían pasado varias semanas sin hablar. Pero se paro en seco al ver como un imbesil la saludaba y se alejaba con una sonrisa estupida de la castaña. Draco agarro de la túnica a una chica de tercero que pasaba justo por delante del rubio que parecía una estatua.

- Quien es ese? – le pregunto de manera hostil e irradiando odio. La chica, asustada, le contesto enseguida:

- Es Marcial! Marcial Steph, es el capitán y guardián del equipo de quidich de Hufflepuff – Malfoy la soltó bruscamente y la chica se alejo corriendo de él. Cuando Marcial paso por su lado, procuro lanzarle la mejor mirada de desprecio y odio que tuviera, haciendo que este lo mirara con cara y a este que mierda le pasa? pero antes de que Malfoy reaccionara y le lanzara una maldición, Marcial estaba ya fuera de su alcance.

Que mierda le pasaba? Como no había reaccionado? Vio nuevamente a la castaña concentrándose en su libro, pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. La cual Malfoy se encargaría de borrar. Estaba enfurecido. Que parte de 'eres-mia' no había entendido?!

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del castillo, una rubia miraba el lago con la vista perdida. Había tenido que salir de su sala común debido a que una de sus compañeras la había obligado. Pero no le importo. Estaba acostumbrada a la crueldad de sus compañeros. Su madre siempre le había dicho que nunca se derrumbara por lo que le dijeran y ella le haría caso a su madre. Ni siquiera se percato de que un chico se había sentado a su lado.

- Hola… - la saludo un pelirrojo.

- Ah, Ronald, hola – dijo con tono soñador Luna.

- Que haces acá? – le pregunto.

- Tuve que salir de mi sala común – le respondió la rubia.

- Por…? –

- Por que me obligaron. Las personas pueden ser muy crueles, no…? – pregunto Luna. Ron se puso algo triste e incomodo al mismo tiempo. Esa manía que tenía Luna de decir la verdad, por muy cruel que esta sea.

- Si… - le dijo finalmente – oye… no tienes frió? – le pregunto. Ya se estaba acercando navidad y el tiempo había cambiado considerablemente.

- Si, es verdad, tengo frió – respondió la rubia. Ante esto Ron se saco la capa y se la puso en los hombros de la rubia – gracias – le dijo algo confundida la chica – por que sos bueno conmigo…? Te quieres burlar de mí? Porque todos hacen lo mismo – dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

- Claro que no – le dijo indignado Ron.

- Entonces…? – le pregunto la chica volviendo a poner sus ojos en el lago.

- Por que me gustas – hubo un silensio. Luna no había asimilado las palabras.

- Yo… yo te gusto? – le pregunto finalmente, mirando a Ron.

- Si – respondió con sencillez el pelirrojo sin vergüenza.

Y antes de que Luna se diera cuenta de que estaba sucediendo. Ron se acerco a ella. El primer beso de Luna fue sencillo y tierno. Y nunca lo olvidaría.

- Quien era ese?! – le pregunto en voz baja pero colérica, cierto rubio a Hermione, esta lo miro sorprendida.

- Quien era quien? –

- Marcial, eh? – le sonrió con suficiencia – dime Granger… - bajo aun mas la voz, puso una mano sobre la mesa y la otra en el respaldo de la silla de la castaña se acerco hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de la oreja de la chica, haciendo que esta se estremeciera – que parte de 'eres-mia' no entendiste…? –

- Malfoy! – le grito la castaña, pero bajo la voz ante la mirada de censura que le lanzo madame Pince – que parte de 'yo-no-tengo-dueño' no entendiste vos?! Aparte Marcial me pidió ayuda con unos hechizos de Encantamientos! Deja de ser tan celoso, aparte de que vos y yo no somos nada, y me estas empezando a molestar con tu altanería y arrogancia! Y… -

- Pero te gusta no…? – le dijo nuevamente al oído, haciendo que se estremeciera otra vez – te gusta que sea así como soy – y le dirigió una mirada cínica.

- Eres un egocéntrico y… ah! – cerro el libro que estaba leyendo de golpe, se paro y empezó a caminar, dejando a un rubio con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Hermione comenzó a caminar a paso rápido por un pasillo desierto. Cuando creyó que no había nadie cerca se apoyo contra una pared y soltando un bufido de enfado se dejo caer hasta el suelo. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar al frió piso de piedra, un rubio apareció en la esquina del pasillo. Hermione enojada, se volvió a parar y comenzó a correr. No sabía a donde estaba yendo, pero siguió corriendo. Llego a un pasillo en el cual nunca antes había estado. "_Genial! Ahora estoy perdida!_" pensó la castaña. Trato de abrir la puerta más cercana pero no pudo, estaba cerrada con llave. Probó así con todas hasta que llego a la última que si pudo abrir. Todos los bancos estaban contra la pared, y las antorchas estaban encendidas, ya que ya estaba haciéndose de noche.

Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se sentó en el banco mas alejado de esta. Se abrazo a sus piernas y escondió su cara entre ellas, apoyada contra la fría pared. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición, pero luego de un rato, el sonido de la puerta la sobresalto, haciendo que se parara de manera ágil y rápida. Y allí, en el umbral de la puerta, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

- Por Merlín! Que es lo que quieres! – le dijo la castaña al borde de las lagrimas. No quería verlo más. Por lo menos por un rato. Estaba cansada. Cansada de todo, no quería ser el juguetito de nadie. Menos de Malfoy, y menos sabiendo que cada vez se enamoraba mas y mas. Ante el comentario de la castaña, Draco se encogió de hombros y entro en el aula, y procuro cerrar bien la puerta antes de acercarse a la Gryffindoriana. Hermione retrocedió lo más posible pero luego de dar varios pasos se choco de lleno con un banco, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. De no ser porque Malfoy se encontraba muy cerca de ella hubiera caído al suelo. Draco la tomo instintivamente y Hermione se quedo quieta en sus brazos, con la cabeza escondida en el pecho del rubio. Estaba tan abochornada, el perfume del rubio la desoriento, como todas las otra veces en que el se acercaba demasiado. Repentinamente se separo, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica.

- Aléjate de mi, Malfoy – dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Vos te caíste sobre mi, Granger – le dijo en voz peligrosamente suave – se que soy irresistible, y te entiendo. Pero eso no significa que te tires encima mío todas las veces que puedas, Hermione… - la castaña enrojeció de ira, que se creía ese estupido arrogante.

- Tropecé, estupido! – le dijo en voz baja, cargada de odio – no te creas tanta cosa! – la enfurecía su forma de ser… y al mismo tiempo la volvía loca. Y eso tenía que admitirlo.

- No me creo, soy – dijo como si fuera algo obvio, Draco. Hermione lanzo un bufido de exasperación, y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta. Pero cuando había dado dos pasos, Draco la tomo del brazo y la dio vuelta bruscamente. Hermione choco con el pecho de chico, pero no se movió, ni dijo nada. Simplemente no sabia que hacer. Si permitía que eso pasara a mayores… no. No lo permitiría.

Draco se acerco a Hermione. La castaña sabia que tenia que hacer, su mente se lo decía, pero su cuerpo no la obedecía. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Los labios del rubio se unieron con los de la castaña. Hermione trato de separarse, pero nuevamente su cuerpo no respondía. Luego de varios minutos sin saber que hacer, le respondió el beso al chico. Draco la llevo hasta un banco y la sentó en el borde de este. Mientras el se acomodaba entre las piernas de la castaña.

- Has visto a Hermione…? – le decía Ron a Ginny, mientras escribía una redacción de sesenta centímetros para Snape.

- No… - le respondió distraídamente su hermana que, como Ron, hacia tarea.

- Ahora que pienso… yo tampoco la eh visto últimamente. Se la pasa encerrada en esa torre. Seguro que el estupido de Malfoy la vuelve loca – dijo Harry. "_Si… claro… loca de amor_" pensaba divertida Ginny.

- Hmm… si… - le respondió a su novio, tratando de guardarse la sonrisa.

- Si no esta en la torre se encierra en la biblioteca, es como si quisiera escarpar de algo – dijo Ron, levantando la vista de la redacción, para mirar a sus amigos.

- Creo que deberíamos preguntarle si le pasa algo, capaz… - pero Harry se vio interrumpido. Una castaña ingresaba a la sala común con una sonrisa estupida en los labios. Se acerco a sus amigos.

- Ginny… - dijo en un tono soñador e infantil – tengo que hablar con vos… -

- Si claro! – respondió rápidamente su amiga. La tomo de la mano y tiro de ella. Hermione seguía con una sonrisita estupida cuando se sentaron bajo un árbol, frente al lago – Y?? Que pasa?? – le pregunto impaciente a su amiga. Hermione se tomo varios minutos antes de contestar.

- No se – respondió con sencillez.

- Eh? – le pregunto Ginny incrédula – que no sabes? Dale Hermione! Que paso? –

- Bueno… - y le relato todo a su amiga – Y…? que pensas? –

- Ya te dije que pienso. Draco Malfoy gusta de vos! – le dijo la pelirroja – y ya te lo dije también, nunca lo va admitir, tenes que… no se como decirlo… ayudarlo…? – rió – …a expresarse – rió nuevamente – es frió, Hermione, muy frió, y un poco cruel… estas segura de esto? – le pregunto poniéndose muy seria – sabes que todo esto trae varios posibles llantos, no? Es muy inestable. Y vos tampoco sos lo que se dice… mmm… alguien "que no llora nunca" – dijo con un dejo de ironía.

- Lo se – dijo Hermione, poniéndose igual de seria – pero no puedo evitarlo! Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, Ginny, pensé que lo sabias! –

- Claro que lo se! – le dijo indignada Ginny – solo que no quiero que sufras, Herms. Hoy Ron pregunto por vos – Hermione dejo de mirar el lago y miro con un poco de curiosidad y miedo al mismo tiempo – quiere saber donde estabas. Es verdad, últimamente no estas mucho tiempo con nosotros, estas en la torre encerrada, llorando (no me mires así, soy tu amiga y me doy cuenta que lloras todas las noches) y todo por Malfoy –

- Quizás… pero no puedo hacer nada, Gin… - le respondió Hermione volviendo a poner sus ojos en el lago. Repentinamente se paro – bueno… creo que mejor volvemos, hay que cenar y tengo tarea – dijo.

Ambas amigas caminaron hasta el castillo. Hermione entro en la torre y se la encontró vacía. Se sentó en una de las mesas y termino la redacción de Snape. Una hora después, se había metido al baño.

Un chico rubio de ojos como el hielo grisáceo, caminaba con una capa puesta que le tapaba la cara, solo se podía ver en centellear de sus ojos, en medio de la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido. Camino durante varios minutos, hasta que llego a un claro. Allí se encontró con varias figuras encapuchadas más. Unas veinte figuras, de igual estatura que la de Draco Malfoy se hallaban en el claro, haciendo un circulo. Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos hasta que repentinamente, apareció una silueta desde lo profundo del bosque. Era alta, y llevaba un bastón que Draco enseguida reconoció.

- Bienvenidos – dijo una voz fría, y al mismo tiempo suave y elegante – Bienvenidos, una vez más a esta reunión. Todos sabrán ya, porque estoy aquí. Nuevamente, el Señor de las Tinieblas me a pedido que les de instrucciones. Necesito el informe semanal. Pansy… - una figura un poco más baja que Draco se acerco a Lucius Malfoy con paso decidido. Le entrego unos papeles y volvió a su lugar – bien, bien, - dijo Lucius – ahora, quiero hablar sobre la próxima y ultima iniciación. Draco… - el rubio se acerco hasta su padre – el mes que viene, te iniciaras como mortifago. Espero que estés listo – dijo con dejo de… ¿dolor?. Si era dolor. Lucius Malfoy, no quería perder a su hijo. Pero si no lo iniciaba como mortifago, Voldemort se encargaría de castigarlo. No solo a Draco, si no también a él y Narcisa.

- Lo estaré – respondió Draco de manera fría. Hacia meses que esperaba para poder serlo. Todavía no entendía porque su padre se había empeñado en retrasarlo lo mayor posible. El solo quería servirle a Voldemort y demostrarle a sus padres de lo que era capaz.

Una hora después, Draco entraba sigilosamente en la torre de prefectos, se aseguro de que Granger no estuviera ahí. Y subió hasta su habitación rápidamente. Todavía no tenia muy claro el porque había besado a Granger esa tarde, y la verdad que eso lo molestaba bastante. Ya se había decidido. Jugaría con Granger, la usaría hasta hartarse y luego la dejaría, como lo hacia con todas las chicas. Igualmente no podía evitar sentir esa sensación especial, ese cosquilleo que nunca había tenido con las otras chicas, todavía no sabia que era. O mejor dicho, no quería saberlo. Se cambio rápidamente y se metió en la cama. Se estaba durmiendo, cuando un grito lo sobresalto. Un grito de mujer. "_Granger!_" pensó. Se paro rápidamente y camino hacia el baño, de donde había venido el grito. Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Grave error. Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, colorada y con el seño fruncido, mientras se trataba de parar, al parecer se había resbalado. La respiración de Draco empezó a volver a la normalidad. Pero antes de que su respiración se acompasara del todo, Hermione ya estaba de pie, con una simple toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo. Pero esta se había caído un poco dejando ver uno de los pechos de la chica, pero esta no se había dado cuenta, mientras se frotaba la zona dolorida de la cabeza. La chica se giro y se encontró con un rubio que la miraba con la boca ligeramente abierta a un punto que Hermione no identificaba. Cuando siguió la mirada del muchacho, se tapo rápidamente.

- MALFOY! – grito la castaña – ERES ESTUPIDO O QUE?! –

- Yo?! – le pregunto el rubio entre divertido e indignado. La castaña se había puesto roja. Ese gesto le encantaba a Draco "_un momento, solo quiero divertirme con Granger, nada de gestos estupidos_" se reprendió a si mismo el chico. Se acerco rápidamente a la castaña, que casi cae a la pileta si no hubiese sido porque Malfoy la había agarrado de la cintura.

- Malfoy, basta, aléjate de mi – decía la chica sin oponer mucha resistencia.

- Segura…? – le pregunto el chico suavemente.

- Si – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

- Bueno – dijo, y la soltó. Hermione cayó a la pileta. Barbullando, maldiciendo y respirando agitadamente, salio de la pileta y se saco el pelo de la cara, mientras Draco se moría de risa.

- No sabia que conocías todas esas palabras, Granger! – decía riendo.

- Eres un… - pero Malfoy no llego a enterarse que era. La castaña salio indignada, enojada y avergonzada de la habitación.

"_Estupido Malfoy! No puedo creerlo, inútil, prepotente, frívolo es asquerosamente…_""_lindo_" termino otra parte de su cabeza "_No! Lindo no! Asquerosamente arrogante! Un inútil! Ginny tiene razón, tengo que olvidarme de el!_" y sin pensar en mas se durmió.


	11. Cap 11: Marcial Steph

Cap

Cap. 11: Marcial Steph.

Al otro día, Hermione se levanto y baño rápido. Salio deprisa de la sala, Draco ni siquiera se había levantado todavía. Camino rápidamente por los pasillo para ir al Gran Salón. Al doblar un solitario pasillo choco con alguien.

- Lo siento! No te vi! – le dijo al desconocido. Levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con Marcial Steph cara a cara. Este la ayudo a levantarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- No hay problema! Déjame que te ayude – y le levanto la mochila que con el impacto había caído. Una vez recogida empezaron a caminar hacia el Gran Salón mientras hablaban de diversas cosas – Bueno… supongo que nos vemos hoy… - dijo una vez que llegaron al comedor.

- Hoy? – pregunto extrañada la castaña. Pero rápidamente recordó a que se refería, al ver la cara de decepción del chico dijo – Si si! Perdón, se me olvido, que bueno que me nos encontramos, me hiciste acordar – y le sonrió, tratando de arreglar la metida de pata. Cuando se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor se sorprendió de encontrarla concurrida, se había demorado tanto en el paseo con Marcial? Se sentó al lado de Ron y enfrente tenia a Harry.

- La sangre sucia con Steph?! – dijo Pansy desde la mesa de Slytherin, mientras veía sentarse a Marcial.

- Lo conoces? – le pregunto bruscamente el rubio, sentía como la rabia lo cegaba, que hacia Hermione (HERMIONE?! Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre?!) Con ese estupido y poco agraciado de Steph?

- Claro, Draco, es el capitán del equipo Hufflepuff! Me dijo Millicent que tiene bastante fama entre las perras de su casa, pero que no es muy mujeriego. Igualmente, es sangre pura… me pregunto que hará con Granger… - le dijo distraída su novia. Draco comenzó a comer, sin sacarle la mirada a Hermione que rápidamente se percato que alguien la observaba. Dejo de mirar su plato para ver de donde venia esa sensación. Miro a todos lados, menos a uno, al cual no quería ver, miro nuevamente la mesa de Revenclaw y Hufflepuff rogando que el peso de esa mirada fuera de ahí, pero no le quedo más remedio que mirar hasta su última opción. Unos ojos grises la miraban con furia. "_Y a este que le pasa?!_" pensó molesta.

- Hermione! – la llamo Ron moviéndole la manos delante de su cara para llamarle la atención, cortando así el contacto visual de Draco y Hermione.

- Eh? Que, que? Que queres Ron? – le pregunto.

- Te estaba preguntando que de donde venias con ese? – le dijo el pelirrojo algo molesto.

- Ese? – le pregunto confundida y pestañeando varias veces, como si Ron le hablara en otro idioma.

- Si ese! – y señalo a Marcial, que en ese momento les daba la espalda.

- Marcial? – le pregunto, su amigo asintió con la cabeza – nada, solo me lo encontré en el camino y vinimos juntos. Es un amigo Ron! –

Ron no dijo nada y siguió comiendo. Hermione tomo una taza de jugo de calabaza y se levanto no tenia hambre. Últimamente no comía mucho. Salio del Gran Salón, tenia clases de Herbologia, pero no tenia ganas de ir. Se sentía deprimida.

Que iba a hacer? En que pensaba Malfoy, que era lo que quería de ella? "_jugar_" pensó. "_Si, quiere jugar conmigo, una sangre sucia, burlarse de mi. No se lo voy a permitir_" caminaba distraídamente por los pasillos desiertos hasta que una chica la saco de sus pensamientos.

Luna estaba enfrente de ella y respiraba agitadamente. Hermione se preocupo:

- Luna?? Que te pasa porque estas así? – espero a que Luna pudiera hablar bien.

- Hermione, tengo que hablar con vos de algo muy importante!! – le dijo media alterada, raro en ella, ya que generalmente tenia la costumbre de ir tranquila y encerrada en su mundo. Luna guió a Hermione fuera del castillo y se sentaron frente al lago (N/A: si, se que todas las conversaciones pasan frente al lago, pero siento que es el mejor lugar! Tranquilo… no se, me encanta xD).

- Que pasa Luna? – le pregunto una preocupada Hermione.

- Perdóname Hermione, te juro que no era mi intención. Yo no sabia que hacer, no lo puedo creer – parecía que estaba apunto de llorar, Hermione la abrazo instintivamente, definitivamente la angustiaba – Hermione, vos y Ginny son mis únicas amigas, no quiero pelearme, te juro que te quiero, perdón –

- Luna, calmate! Que te pasa?! – se separaron y Hermione obligo a Luna a mirarla a la cara.

- Yo… - dijo en voz muy baja – yo… yo… me bese con Ronald, perdón. – y una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la inocente rubia.

Hermione sonrió ante la angelical vista. Tan tierna, tan pura, pobre Luna.

- Luna…- dijo la castaña en voz suave – Luna, mírame – la rubia levanto la mirada con sus ojos empañados – no me importa Luna, yo te quiero igual, sos mi amiga. No me voy a enojar. Y menos por eso, Ron y yo terminamos, somos amigos nada más. Y estoy muy feliz porque por fin se te aya declarado – sonrió al ver la sorpresa de Luna – si… a mi ya me parecía que a Ron le gustabas – y sonrió picaramente – contame, como fue?? – dijo emocionada.

- Bueno… yo estaba acá, sentada, y de repente estaba sentado al lado mío, y no se, me dijo que yo le gustaba así, de sorpresa, y antes de que me diera cuenta ya.. me estaba besando y… -

- Y fue tu primer beso! – grito emocionada Hermione, aplaudió con sus manos riendo descaradamente. En la cara de Luna apareció un suave color rosa.

- Si – dijo en voz muy baja.

- Y?? te gusto?? – Luna estaba algo cohibida ante la pregunta de Hermione.

- Mmm.. si… - estaba definitivamente colorada. Era tan raro ver a la frágil rubia tan avergonzada – Mmmm… Hermione…? – pregunto como tratando de decir algo, luego de un silencio.

- Si..? – pregunto la castaña con voz algo nostalgica mirando el lago.

- Hay… hay algo que me quieras contar…? –Hermione se quedo callada por unos minutos.

- Si – dijo después del silencio. Repentinamente, se abalanzó sobre la rubia y se largo a llorar. Estuvo así unos minutos, como descargando todo su dolor, toda su pena y confusión, su angustia y frustración en su amiga. Esta, no la miraba extrañada ni mucho menos. Algo le dijo a Hermione que Luna ya sabía lo que le pasaba. Se separo de la rubia y se seco las lágrimas.

- Es Malfoy, no? – pregunto al chica tranquilamente, haciendo que Hermione la mirara sorprendida.

- Si – dijo en un susurro – Si, me gusta.. yo… yo creo que estoy enamorada, se que parece imposible pero… no se, me siento tan confusa, no entiendo que pasa, Luna. Se que Malfoy es muy mujeriego, y se que nunca estaría conmigo, y si así fuera… seguramente seria para burlarse de mi. Me duele, no quiero verlo mas… - empezó a llorar nuevamente.

Hermione entro en la biblioteca esa tarde muchísimo mas tranquila que en el desayuno. Su charla con Luna había sido un consuelo importante para la castaña, se sentía relajada y mas liviana, definitivamente se había sacado un peso de encima confesándose con su amiga. Camino por entre las mesas y los estantes llenos de alumnos, hasta una mesa un poco apartada donde un pelinegro leía con el seño fruncido en libro de encantamientos. Hermione sonrió, lo conocía hace poco pero algo le decía que Marcial era una persona muy buena y tierna. Se sentó al lado del chico, pero este parecía no haberse percatado de la presencia de la castaña (que lo miraba divertida) ya que estaba extremadamente concentrado en el libro.

- Hola – susurro al lado del chico, haciendo que se asustara y dejara caer el libro torpemente – uy, lo siento, no te quería molestar – dijo algo apenada.

- No hay problema! – dijo el chico sonriendo y recogiendo el libro – como estas? –

- Bien gracias – y le sonrió dulcemente. "_Rayos! Porque tiene que ser tan linda?!_" – te pasa algo? – le pregunto preocupada por la cara que ponía el chico, evidentemente Hermione no se daba cuenta que se ponía así por ella. "_Es tan inocente_" se dijo tiernamente.

- No, no, estoy bien – y le sonrió de manera tan sincera que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

- B-bueno… que te parece si empezamos? – le dijo la chica desviando la mirada.

- Si, si, voy a buscar unos libros – dijo Marcial, se paro y desaparecían entre las estanterías.

En ese momento un rubio entraba con paso lento y arrastrando los pies, sin ganas. Sabía que Hermione estaría allí con Steph. Se había enterado por medio de Pansy. "_Me pregunto como cuernos se sabrá todos los chimes!_" pensaba mientras se sentaba en una mesa. empezó a buscar a la castaña por entre los alumnos. Finalmente diviso a Hermione en una mesa apartada, _sola_. Estaba a punto de pararse para ir hasta ella cuando vio aparecer a Steph con una pila de libros y se sentaba al lado de la chica. _Muy cerca_. Y parecía que Hermione no se había percatado de eso. Pero Malfoy si. Y no le gustaba nada. Nada de nada. De repente vio como la chica le decía algo a Marcial y se paraba y desaparecía entre una anaquelería. Malfoy aprovecho ese momento, saco un papel y escribió rápidamente una nota y camino hacia el lugar donde la chica había desaparecido. Le encontró en un pasillo desierto pasado los dedos por unos tomos de los libros murmurando algo para si. Se acerco a la castaña sin que ella lo notara.

- Granger… - susurro en el oído y la abrazo por atrás haciendo que Hermione soltara un grito ahogado y golpeara la estantería.

- Malfoy! Te has vuelto tonto? – le pregunto notablemente molesta, ante esto Draco sonrió, le encantaba verla molesta – primero, suéltame, saca tus manos de mi, y segundo, podría vernos alguien! Sal! – y lo empujaba inútilmente. Draco le corrió el pelo y empezó a besar el cuello de la castaña haciendo que se estremeciera. El contacto con su tersa piel y el olor de su perfume hacían que se volviera loco.

Hermione sintió los dedos del rubio corriéndole el pelo, y luego sus labios besando su cuello. Un pudo mas que sentir un leve escalofrió y soltar un casi inaudible gemido. Draco sonrió ante la reacción de la chica. De repente la soltó. Fue como si Hermione saliera bruscamente de un sueño y se dio cuenta de donde estaban y que estaban haciendo. Malfoy saco el papel que instantes antes había escrito algo, lo puso enfrente de Hermione y antes de que ella pudiera leerlo, se lo metió en un bolsillo de la túnica. Volvió a besarle el cuello, dejándole un visible marca y salio de las estanterías, dejando a una confundida y enojada Hermione.

Luego de unos instantes, Hermione volvió a la mesa donde se encontraba Marcial.

- Uff que bueno que ya volviste, estaba a punto de irte a buscar y… - se callo repentinamente al ver a la castaña que tenia la vista ida, como si no estuviera escuchándolo, y aparte no traía ningún libro – Hermione! – la chica pego un saltito y lo miro – te pasa algo?? Y el libro?? – la chica no contesto hasta después de varios minutos.

- Yo… lo siento muchísimo, Marcial, pero me tengo que ir… no me puedo concentrar, yo… podemos volver a encontrarnos mañana? A la misma hora? – le dijo al chico algo apenada. Este la miro confundido unos instantes.

- Claro… - dijo algo desconcertado después. Contesto Hermione salio rápidamente de la biblioteca. Y empezó a dar vueltas por el castillo (n/a: faa suena re.. no se, loco! jaja). Ya era la tercera vez que pasaba por ese pasillo pero no podía dejar de hacerlo necesitaba pensar tranquilamente. Y de repente una puerta apareció en medio del pasillo. Hermione la miro recelosa, pero luego de unos minutos la abrió. Se encontró con una agradable habitación con una chimenea prendida, y una enorme cama, la sala Multipropósito. Se sentó en la cama y saco el papel que le había dado Malfoy.

"_Granger,_

_No importa cuando te esfuerces, eres mía. Nos vemos hoy a las nueve en la misma sala donde nos vimos aquella vez._

_D.M._"

Hermione arrugo furiosamente el papel y lo tiro a la chimenea. Quien se creía el para decirle lo que tenia que hacer, lo iba dejar plantado. No le daría el gusto. Y así enojada como estaba se quedo dormida.

Draco Malfoy salía de la biblioteca con una sonrisa triunfante. La ponía nerviosa, lo sabía, ella estaba encantada con él. Era obvio, pero… quien no lo estaba? sonrió nuevamente. Sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la sala común donde se quedo pensando hasta que se hicieron las nueve menos veinte. El rubio salio rumbo al aula donde se llevaría un molesto disgusto.


	12. Cap 12: La plantada y la sala Multiprop

Cap

Cap. 12: La plantada y la sala Multipropósito.

Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Le tardo varios minutos darse cuenta en donde estaba. "_¿Qué hora serán?_" E instantáneamente apareció un gran reloj colgado en la pared, por encima de la chimenea que todavía estaba prendida. Las 10.20. salio presurosa de la habitación. Al entrar de lleno en el frió y silencioso pasillo, la puerta desapareció tras ella. Camino a paso rápido por los deshabitados pasillos con la luna como simple iluminación. Llego al retrato que protegía la sala común. Tardo bastante rato en despertar al hada que dormitaba placidamente sobre el unicornio. Tenía mucho miedo de entrar en la sala común y encontrarse con un malhumorado, ofendido y furioso Malfoy, pero suspiro aliviada al ver que se encontraba sola. Subió presurosa las escaleras y solamente cuando cerro su puerta y le echo cerrojo se sintió a salvo. No había comido paro tampoco sentía hambre. Se apoyo en la puerta con la vista perdida en el suelo. Que pasaba con Malfoy? Le gustaba? A ella, Hermione Granger, le gustaba Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? Sonaba tan irreal que ahogo una risita espontánea ante semejante estupidez. Ella no podía estar enamorada de Malfoy. Un momento. Quien hablo de enamorada? Hablábamos de gustar, no enamorar. Definitivamente esto se estaba yendo de control. Movió su cabeza en forma negativa. Se cambio y se acostó en su cama. Lo mejor seria dormir. Tendría que estar preparada para enfrentarse a un Malfoy furibundo por la plantada. No tardo mucho en dormirse, mientras sus pensamientos divagan entre cierto rubio que la tenia consternada.

Mientras Hermione se acostaba placidamente en su cama, un rubio volvía con paso pesado y molesto. Plantado. Draco Malfoy plantado. Por una sangre sucia. El mundo definitivamente se había vuelto loco. Era Él, Él tenía que tener el control de la situación. Era Él el único de los dos que podía plantar al otro. Era inconcebible la atrevicion de la castaña. Que haría? Primero que todo, que mierda le pasaba? Estaba obsesionado. Sí, era eso. Estaba encaprichado con una sangre sucia, nada más. Era simplemente un experiencia nueva. Experimentaba, nada más. Nada más… no? Un escalofrió corrió su espalda al pensar que podía ser algo mas… pero… que podía ser ese algo mas? Tenia que ser algo que nunca había experimentado, definitivamente, pero… que era? Se sentía totalmente desorientado y perdido. Se sentía débil y vulnerable. Eso lo enfurecía. Lo volvía loco. Como ella, una sangre sucia, hija de muggles, amiga de San Potter, y ex novia del pobretón, podía producir semejantes sentimientos desconocidos para él? Llego a la sala común, y le sorprendió encontrarse con un hada totalmente molesta.

- Vos también? – le dijo furibunda – como puede ser que los premios anuales lleguen tan tarde? se suponen que tiene que dar el ejemplo! –

- De que hablas? – le pregunto el rubio con brusquedad

- La Srta. Granger acaba de llegar, también. Como puede ser que… - pero Draco, la interrumpió, le dijo la contraseña y el hada, enojada, lo dejo pasar. El rubio irrumpió en la sala común. La registro con los ojos de manera rápida. No había nadie allí. Seguramente Granger debía estar durmiendo. Mañana arreglaría cuentas con ella. Nadie dejaba a Draco Malfoy plantado y salía ileso. Sin más, subió hacia su habitación. Miro de reojo la escalera de la castaña como esperando que ella apareciera de momento a otro, y, enfurecido consigo mismo ante semejante pensamiento, entro rápidamente a su pieza, se cambio y se acostó. No tardo mucho en dormirse, pensando con furia, y por última vez, que lo habían dejado plantado.

Estaba medio adormilado, pero el sonido del golpeteo de la ventana lo despertó completamente, ya era de día. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que a pesar de los rayos de sol que entraban, era temprano. Miro nuevamente el origen del golpeteo y se sorprendió al ver un lechuzon con una carta. Se levanto y rápidamente le abrió la ventana para dejar ingresar al animal que extendió una de sus patas para poder reemprender el viaje de regreso. Cuando Draco saco la carta, el lechuzon salio rápido de la habitación. Miro la carta. Escrita con una letra pulcra y estilizada. La tinta era verde oscuro y el sello del emblema Malfoy, que identificó inmediatamente, la dio a entender que era una carta de su familia. Pero… para que? Rompió la carta para poder leerla. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de furia e indignación ante la noticia recién leída:

"_Draco: _

_Eh decidido, como tu padre, que lo mejor seria que iniciaras al terminar las clases. Es cuestión de no meterte en problemas. El ministerio ha estado evaluando seriamente el hecho de que pudiera haber jóvenes mortifagos como espías en el colegio. Me atrevería a pensar que Dumbledore también piensa esto. Por lo tanto, he comentado mi preocupación, y que lo más prudente seria que de ahora en adelante los próximos iniciados fueran al terminar el colegio, en caso de que se realice algún registro o algo por el estilo. El Lord, ah estado de acuerdo con mi sospecha. Avisa a los demás, la próxima reunión se cancela hasta nuevo aviso, y dile a Parkinson que no deje de realizar los informes. Que no estés iniciado, no significa que no puedas hacer tareas para el Señor Tenebroso, Draco. No te enfades. Se prudente y no te metas en problemas. Tu madre te manda saludos y te aconseja de igual manera que yo. Compórtate._

_Lucius Malfoy._

_Pd: no te preocupes, esta carta no será interceptada. Tengo métodos y contactos, igualmente no me respondas en la próxima salida a Hogsmade yo te buscare._"

Se cambio rápidamente, se arreglo, fue al baño y bajo las escaleras enfadado. No había nadie en la sala común, igualmente lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era arreglar cuentas con Granger. Estaba indignado. Era el único del grupo que no había sido iniciado. Lo enfurecía. Salio de la sala común y bajo al Gran Comedor que estaba casi vació, salvo algunos alumnos que había madrugado como él. Se sentó pesadamente en su lugar de costumbre pero no tenia precisamente hambre. Simplemente se sentó a esperar a sus amigos, y así poder contarles las ultimas nuevas. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si Dumbledore creía que había mortifagos iniciados en Hogwarts, seria más prudente no hablar en el desayuno, en el Gran Salón, donde tenían a todos el colegio, incluido a los profesores, alrededor suyo. Por eso simplemente le avisaría que esa noche abría reunión en la dichosa sala multipropósito. Ya era hora de que fuera útil para los Slytherin.

Mientras tanto, una castaña se despertaba de entre un enredado desastre de sabanas. A Hermione la llevo varios minutos el entender porque se sentía mal. Y recordó el problema: había dejado plantado a Malfoy. Sabia que su orgullo lo haría tomar represarias bastantes desagradables y eso la aterraba. Le haría algo esa mañana? Por el momento pensó que lo mejor seria contener una prudente distancia del rubio. Aunque tarde o temprano lo tendría que enfrentar. Se vistió y bajo a la sala común. Desierta. Camino a paso rápido hacia el retrato rezando por que Draco no bajara. Salio al pasillo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue ir directamente al Gran Salón, pero la idea de tener que pasar por delante de la mesa de las serpientes sola, no le causaba ninguna gracia. Que Malfoy no estuviera en la sala común, no significaba que estuviera en su cuarto o en el baño si o si. Así que se decidió por ir a la sala común de Gryffindor y Slytherin, aunque eso tampoco le agradara mucho.

- Desde tan temprano te tengo que ver la fea cara, sangre sucia? – aguijoneo Parkinson al verla entrar. Hermione no le hizo caso y miro la sala común. Harry y Ron seguramente estarían durmiendo (tenían esa manía de despertarse veinte minutos antes para simplemente poder desayunar). Decidió subir las escaleras de las chicas de 6to año, en busca de Ginny. La encontró peinando su lacio y largo cabello frente a un espejo ovalado que compartía con sus compañeras. Saludo a todas con un simple 'hola' y camino derechito hacia su amiga.

- Hola Herms! – saludo Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Hola! – saludo secamente Hermione.

- Te pasa algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- No… bueno… si. – dijo con un suspiro de resignación la castaña – Malfoy – dijo en susurro. Vio como la sonrisa de su amiga se ensanchaba mas y le guiñaba un ojo picaramente. Hermione rodó los ojos – No es lo que crees! – le dijo indignada – es que… lo deje plantado – se sonrojo un poco.

- Que? – dijo incrédula su amiga.

- Si… nos íbamos a ver, pero me molesto que fuera tan arrogante, y me decidí por dejarlo plantado, igualmente me quede dormida, así que si hubiera querido ir, no hubiese podido – y sonrió apenada – el caso es que conozco a Malfoy, aunque sea un poco. Y no te voy a mentir. Lo de ayer seguro fue una herida profunda a su orgullo y le tengo miedo –

- Ay, Hermione, déjate de decir pavadas! Como le vas a tener miedo? – le dijo la chica mientras ponía unos libros en su mochila (Hermione pudo ver lo que le costo encontrarlos debido al desastre que había en esa habitación).

- Pues si! – le dijo media irritada Hermione – pensé que algo lo conocías! Es muy probable que se vengue de alguna manera y si no lo hace, me preocuparía muy seriamente por su salud mental! – Ginny alzo una ceja con ironía.

- Creo que ya escuche suficiente… bajemos, tengo hambre – las dos amigas se encontraron Harry y Ron en la sala común, que se sorprendieron de ver a Hermione ahí. Cuando los cuatro amigos llegaron a las puertas del Gran Salón, Harry y Ron se preguntaron por que repentinamente Hermione se había parado, y Ginny le había susurrado algo al oído para luego agarrarla del brazo y llevarla casi a la rastra. Pasaron por la mesa de Slytherin, Hermione se sorprendió al no escuchar ningún insulto de parte de Malfoy, y se sorprendió aun mas al ver (cuando ya estaba sentada en la mesa) que en realidad el no se encontraba allí. "_Le habrá pasado algo?_" se pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación. Ginny, noto ese gesto y la ausencia del rubio y le pregunto con la mirada a Hermione que pasaba, y porque el no estaba allí. Y Hermione le respondió de la misma forma, haciéndole entender que no tenia idea. Harry y Ron, también notaron la ausencia de Draco.

- Se dieron cuenta? No esta Malfoy, ni Parkinson, ni Zabinni, diría que los mas importantes del grupo no están… esperen! No esta ninguno de los de 7mo! – dijo Harry repentinamente. Hermione y Ginny cayeron de la cuenta de que era verdad. Y no podían esperar nada bueno de ello. Terminaron de desayunar, y se despidieron de Ginny, caminando hacia el aula de DCLAO. En su camino no se encontraron con ninguno de los de Slytherin.

- Mi padre, me ah enviado una carta – dijo Malfoy a un grupo de Slytherin en un aula vacía – no puedo decir mas que se cancela la próxima reunión – hubo un murmullo de protestas y de curiosidad – explicare todo hoy en la noche, nos reuniremos en la famosa sala multipropósito. A las diez. Esta bien? avisen a los que no se encuentran aquí, ahora. Salgan de a grupos chicos, mas que nunca no podemos levantar sospechas – y de a uno fueron saliendo.

Hermione se despidió de Harry, Ron y Ginny en el vestíbulo. Subió la escalera camino a su sala común, y rogando para sus adentro que él no estuviera allí. Tenía miedo. Mucho, pero bueno... No podía esconderse de el para siempre. El día había pasado tan rápido. Demasiado para su gusto. No había visto a Malfoy en todo el día. Igualmente ese día no compartían clase con Slytherin pero no lo había visto ni en el desayuno, ni en el almuerzo. No se lo había cruzado en los pasillos. Camino por un corredor solitario, y una voz la detuvo:

- … Me ha enviado una carta – esa voz le sonaba tan familiar… - no puedo decir mas que se cancela la próxima reunión – escucho murmullos, y para su terror, pudo notar que había bastantes personas allí. No se atrevió a abrir la puerta del aula – explicare todo hoy en la noche, nos reuniremos en la famosa sala multipropósito. A las diez, esta bien? avisen a los que no se encuentran aquí, ahora. Salgan… - Hermione no escucho mas y se fue corriendo. Había identificado la voz. Era Malfoy. ¿Qué se juntarían el sala multipropósito? ¿Reunión cancelada? ¿Quién le había mandado la carta? Para ser honesta, nunca había creído mucho la idea de mortifagos en el colegio. Pero… y si ellos los eran? ¿para que harían una reunión? "_Tengo que hablar en este momento con Harry_" bruscamente se dio vuelta y empezó a correr hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Doblo una esquina y para su horror choco con un chico castaño, muy familiar y desagradable al mismo tiempo.

- Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí.. – Zabinni decía – una sangre sucia. Que haces por acá a estas horas, impura? – Hermione tomo todo el valor que pudo. Y aunque se notaba que temblaba de pies a cabeza dijo con voz desafiante:

- Nada que te importe, Zabinni! – se alejo unos pasos, pero el chico, enojado ante la impertinencia de la castaña, la agarro de los pelos y la acerco a él.

- Quien te crees que eres, sangre sucia, para hablarme así? – le dijo en un susurro en uno de los oídos. A pesar del dolor que sentía, Hermione no dejo escapar un solo quejido. Roja de furia, trato de apartarlo pegándole, pero era demasiado fuerte.

- Que esta pasando acá? – Malfoy. Lo ultimo que le faltaba.

Draco analizo la escena: Granger, agarrada de los pelos con la cara roja, muy cerca de Zabinni (eso lo enfureció) que tenia cara de triunfo y odio.

- encontré a la come libros, sangre sucia espiando en los corredores –

- Yo no espiaba nadie, estupido. Al contrario de vos, yo si tengo una vida, y cosas mas importantes que hacer que espiarte – dijo malhumorada, Draco sonrió ante la audacia de la chica. Quien se atrevería a desafiar a dos Slytherins en un corredor vació? Malfoy alzo una ceja.

- Que dijiste? – pregunto colérico Zabinni. Draco sonrió para sus adentros.

- Suéltala Zabinni, de esta me encargo yo mas tarde… - y sonrió con crueldad. Hermione enmudeció de repente. Lo sabía. Sabía que Malfoy se vengaría y encima se lo estaba confirmando. Sus ojos se vidriaron, y con un violento movimiento se soltó de Zabinni. Y antes de empezar a llorar con todas sus fuerzas se fue corriendo, alejándose lo más posible de los dos chicos. corrió. corrió sin rumbo fijo. Antes de darse cuenta estaba enfrente de las puertas del colegio. No había nadie. Todos estarían en la cena. Sin pensarlo dos veces salio a los terrenos desiertos del colegio. Otra vez acá. Llorando otra vez, desconsoladamente, en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Que tenían para atraerla y calmarla cada vez se sentía tan mal? Camino con la vista perdida y se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca del campo de quidich. Los últimos rayos dorados del sol golpeaban las gradas. Se sentó en la más apartada del colegio (las de Revenclaw) en una esquina. Se abrazo las rodillas y lloro, como si nunca en su vida hubiese llorado. Se sentía desdichada. Y ni siquiera tenía una razón suficiente. Solo ponía excusas para llorar, y ahí. En ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de la verdad. Estaba enamorada. _**Enamorada de Draco Malfoy.**_ No gastaría más tiempo. Sabía la verdad. Tenia que hacer algo. Alejarse de el. Alejarse de todo. Sus amigos la odiarían. Ron… Ron nunca le volvería a hablar. Harry lo sentiría como una traición, una horrible y desagradable traición. Y Malfoy… Malfoy solo jugaba con ella, y para colmo, era mortifago. Bueno… no estaba confirmado pero eran sospechas justificadas.

rápidamente el cielo oscureció y la luna aparecía entre las estrellas. Una noche perfecta. Que, obviamente, no reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Se abrazo mas a si misma, empezaba a correr una fresca (muy fresca) brisa. Tiritó un poco.

- Llorando por tu infeliz vida, Granger? – Hermione levanto la cabeza para encontrarse con una alto chico de rubios pelos, iluminado sutilmente por la luna. parecía un ángel. Un endemoniado ángel. Hermione no dijo nada. Se paro, levanto su cara de manera digna. No dejaría que él la volviera a ver llorar. De ahora en más seria la persona más cruel, e indiferente con la persona que mas amaba. Seria lo mejor para ella, para ella y sus amigos. Paso por al lado de el con la frente bien en alto. Mirando al frente. Pero antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente un fuerte brazo la agarro por el codo.

- Te hice una pregunta, sangre sucia – dijo de manera sutil, pero cargada de odio, Draco. Hermione ni siquiera lo miro. Trato de soltarse, pero solo logro que el pusiera mas presión haciéndole daño pero mantuvo su cara apacible y sin ningún gesto de dolor, que enfureció mas a Draco.

- Estabas pensando, acaso? Digo… para variar – aguijoneo irónicamente el rubio.

- Pensando? En que podría estar pensando? – dijo haciéndose la tonta.

- En que te enamoraste de mí – dijo cruelmente, Draco. Hermione dejo caer algunas lágrimas. Lo miro con odio.

- Yo? Enamorada de vos? De un mortifago? – Draco se quedo de piedra. Inmóvil y sorprendido. Hermione se soltó y comenzó a caminar. Se había alejado unos pasos cuando escucho a Draco:

- No soy mortifago, por si te interesa saber, Granger –

- No, no me interesa saber. Y tampoco te creo. Déjame en paz Malfoy, conseguite una vida y aléjate de mí. Aunque igualmente no existís más para mí – dijo la chica con voz fría, muy digna de un Malfoy – y yo que vos me apuro, podrías llegar tarde a tu reunión en la sala multipropósito – y sin más se fue, a paso normal. Supuso que Draco estaría muy sorprendido ante semejante comentario porque no la alcanzo. Camino a paso lento y resignado hasta el vestíbulo, al llegar ahí no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran y antes de que alguien se percatara de cómo se encontraba ella, corrió hasta su habitación y se encerro allí.

Draco se quedo parado, veía como se alejaba. Como se había enterado? Entonces después de todo Zabinni sí tenía razón. Una estupida sangre sucia sabia de las reuniones. Había estado espiando.

Una rabia incontrolable se apodero del cuerpo de Draco. Decidió que arreglaría cuentas después ya que ella tenia razón (siempre tenia la maldita razón) y llegaría tarde a la reunión. Granger no iba a delatarlo, estaba seguro. Al entrar en el vestíbulo miro a todos lados pero estaba vació. Camino hasta la sala multipropósito y al pasar tres veces se materializo una puerta y de allí salían algunos murmullos y supuso que ya estaría todos esperándolo. Entro y las serpientes se dieron vuelta para mirar al príncipe. Este camino con paso arrogante hasta el centro donde había un pequeño escenario donde se subió y hablo:

- Tenemos muchos problemas, mi padre me envió una lechuza. Dumbledore y el ministerio están sospechando de mortifagos jóvenes dentro del colegio. El Señor Tenebroso mando a decir que se pararían las iniciaciones – al decir eso Draco apretó la mandíbula con bronca, cosa de la que todos se dieron cuenta - … hasta que termine el colegio. Parkinson – Pansy lo miro fijo – el Lord dijo que siguieras con los informes – las chica asintió con la cabeza – También fui informado que en la próxima salida a Hogsmade, mi padre me buscara para nuevas ordenes y cuando será la nueva reunión. Mas que nunca necesitamos ser discretos – con esto miro a Crabe y Goyle que habían sido participes de alardear sobre poseer la marca tenebrosa y así crear un gran revuelo que, gracias a Lucius, fue solucionado sin investigaciones – debemos mantenernos al margen. No crear discusiones. Por el momento dejemos de lado las peleas con los otros entupidos estudiantes, no queremos darles una razón para que nos mantengan controlados. Alguna pregunta? –

Un chica levanto la mano. Draco asintió con la cabeza fríamente, y así permitiendo que la chica hablara.

- No hay alguna novedad sobre los planes del Lord? – hubo unos murmullos.

- No, por ahora no se nada – contesto secamente Draco – alguna pregunta mas? – al ver que nadie tenia ninguna duda mas – Bueno, creo que esto es todo, pueden irse, de a pequeños grupos, y recuerden. Pasar desapercibidos, porque si no, no solo recibirán un castigo mío, si no también de mi padre, y les aseguro que no es nada gratificante – con esto, la sala se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Draco, Crabe y Goyle – Ustedes, ya dije, no hagan desastres – en voz tan amenazadora que ambos mastodontes se fueron con miedo.

Draco salio de la sala bastante enojado, todavía tenía el gusto amargo que le había dejado Granger. Llego a la sala común y rápidamente subió los escalones de la habitación de Hermione. Al llegar a la puerta no escucho ningún ruido, supuso que estaría dormida, mejor, la ahogaría con la almohada (algo muy tentador). Ni se preocupo en llamar y entro con un movimiento brusco. Para su sorpresa la habitación estaba vacía, pero la puerta del baño también estaba cerrada. Una sonrisa cruel se dibujo en la cara del rubio y decidió que su venganza seria bastante dulce. Pero nadie hubiese estado preparado para lo que es se encontró. Ni la persona mas fría.


	13. Cap 13: Color carmesí

Cap

Cap. 13: Color carmesí.

Abrió muy lentamente la puerta. No había vapor, esto le llamo la atención pero no le dio mucha importancia. Es mas, se podía percibir una fría atmósfera. Camino hasta la pileta. Y se quedo parado mirando la escena que tenia delante de él. Nunca hubiese pensado algo así, y mucho menos de ella. Allí estaba. Hermione Granger, completamente bajo el agua, un agua enteramente teñida de un rojo carmesí. Que igualmente permitía ver el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña que estaba muy pálida y con los ojos cerrados. En el fondo de la pileta se podía ver una navaja. Algunas débiles burbujas salían de su boca hacia la superficie. En uno de sus pálidos brazos se podía ver una cortada profunda. Rápidamente reacciono, y olvidando a lo que venia hacer corrió los metros que quedaban entre él y la pileta. Hundió sus brazos en la fría y roja agua sacando presurosamente a la chica.

- Granger! – la sacudió – Granger, despierta, vamos! – la chica no reaccionaba. Tomo su pulso. Era débil pero todavía lo tenía. Probó con 'enerbate', pero no recibió señal alguna. La envolvió en una toalla blanca como la nieve que rápidamente se tiño de color rojo.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes del baño, las 0.12, seguramente la enfermera todavía estaría despierta. Bajo las escaleras corriendo, tratando de no resbalar. Al salir corriendo de la sala común no vio la nota que estaba encima de la ordenada cama de la castaña. No tardo más de dos minutos en llegar a la enfermería y abrir la puerta de una patada.

- Señor Malfoy! – madame Pomfrey salía de su despacho dispuesta a retar a Draco por su abrupta aparición, pero al ver a la castaña pálida, desnuda y teñida de rojo sangre se quedo muda.

- Rápido! – grito el rubio – que hago? – se podía notar el miedo y la frustración en su voz.

- Por aquí – dijo al mujer luego de quedarse muda. Rápidamente la acostaron en una de las camas. Pomfrey le tomo el pulso – todavía esta viva… rápido, ve a buscar al director! – decía mientras con la varita cerraba la herida de la muñeca. Pero al cerrarse, esta se volvió a abrir nuevamente, ambos, alumno y enfermera, miraron con horror como trataban de nuevo y con los mismo resultados – RAPIDO SEÑOR MALFOY, VAYA A BUSCAR AL DIRECTOR! – Draco salio corriendo hacia el despacho del anciano director. Al llegar miro las gárgolas sin creer su suerte.

- Severus! – grito Draco, corrió hasta él que lo miraba perspicaz y con curiosidad – Severus, rápido, necesito hablar con el director! – mientras jadeaba para recuperar la respiración.

- Que sucede? – pregunto en voz baja – el director se fue a dormir, Draco –

- Que? No, despiertalo ahora, es urgente! –

- Que pasa acá? – era el profesor Dumbledore bajando – ah buenas noches seños Malfoy – dijo con una sonrisa – a que se debe esta agradable visita tan entrada la noche? –

- Señor, es Granger! Esta en la enfermería, se quiso matar, no se que pasa, Madame Pomfrey no puede cerrar la herida! Me mando a llamarlo! – la cara del director se trono seria y antes de que Severus o Draco reaccionaran comenzó a correr hacia la enfermería. Al llegar se encontró con una desesperada enfermera que no sabia que hacer. Minutos después aparecieron Draco y Severus. Dumbledore observó la herida y trato de cerrarla con su propia varita pero rápidamente se volvió abrir, haciendo que la sangre goteara desde su inerte brazo.

- Todavía esta viva – dijo serio el director – Malfoy, con que se hizo esto? –

- Con una navaja estaba tirada dentro de la bañera –

- Tráela, enseguida, Severus, me harías el favor de ir a despertar a la Prof. McGonagall, por favor? Y dile que despierte a los amigos de la Sta. Granger, lo antes posible, y después vuelve, me temo que parte de la vida de la Sta. Granger depende de ti. Rápido –

Ninguno de los dos se puso a pensar en las indicaciones del anciano director, y salieron rápidamente al pasillo donde con una mirada seria se despidieron, y cada uno salio para una dirección distinta.

Draco corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, y subió la condenada escalera, para poder entrar al baño. Se acerco a la bañera que todavía tenia el agua carmesí y diviso la navaja. Se metió en la bañera para poder sacarla, con mucho cuidado. Se seco con un movimiento rápido de varita y salio apresuradamente del baño, al entrar en la habitación de Granger vio un papel encima de la cama:

_Perdón, los amo. Hermione._

La letra era borrosa, seguramente abría estado llorando. Se la guardo en el bolsillo y emprendió nuevamente su camino hasta la enfermería. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con dos pelirrojos, los dos Weasley y a Potter. Todos con cara preocupadas. Lo miraron incrédulo, y vieron la navaja que tenia en la mano.

- Que esta pasando, Malfoy?! – tomo valor Ginny.

- La estupida sangre sucia, se quiso matar – fue lo único que contesto y entro en la enfermería cerrándoles la puerta en la cara, pudo escuchar un insulto de parte del Weasley y una patada de Potter, haciendo que la puerta temblara – aquí esta – le dijo al llegar al lado del director, dándole la navaja. El anciano la miro cuidadosamente mientras por detrás de el, se encontraba Madame Pomfrey vendando la herida, pero con cara preocupada.

- Mmmm… si… una jovencita muy inteligente, la Srta. Granger, Severus – dijo dándose vuelta y dándole la navaja – sabes lo que tiene que hacer, no es una poción muy difícil, pero trata de hacerla lo más rápido posible, por favor –

- Enseguida, señor – y Snape salio de la enfermería dejando a Draco confuso.

- Sr. Malfoy, supongo que estará preocupado por la Srta. Granger, no? – los azules y profundos ojos del anciano director atravesaron a Draco como si le estuviera sacando rayos x, analizándolo. Draco lo miro incrédulo, y asintió, simplemente para no quedar como un insensible. Granger le importaba muy poco, simplemente la había llevado a la enfermería para no tener que meterse en un lío (siguiendo los concejos de su padre)… no? Era simplemente por eso. Sí. A él no le importaba Granger. No.

- Bueno. Entonces como fue el que se encargo de su seguridad, si quiere puede quedarse aquí. Seguramente la Srta. Granger se alegrara de verlo al despertar. Pronto Severus, traerá la poción para poder cerrar la herida y Madame Pomfrey podrá curarla por completo. –

El director se fue dejando a Draco solo al lado de la cama de Hermione. El rubio miro a la inconsciente chica. Sentía algo dentro de el. Que era…? Y de repente, como si le hubiesen pegado con un mazo en la cabeza, reacciono. Estaba _preocupado_. Preocupado por Granger! Como?! Cuando?! No solo preocupado si no también angustiado. La quería. _**Quería a Hermione Granger.**_

Si alguien hubiese entrado a la enfermera se hubiese sorprendido de ver a un rubio con los ojos nublados y parado rígidamente frente a la castaña, su enemiga mas odiada después de Potter. A la sangr… a la hija de muggles. Se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la silla que estaba más lejos de la cama. Draco se durmió entre sueños y pesadillas, pensando un ese sentimiento nuevo que nunca antes había sentido, y que hacia que la odiase mas todavía, y también hacia que se odiase a si mismo con toda su alma.

Una voz fría lo despertó sobresaltado, miro a su alrededor tratando de entender donde estaba y por que se sentía tan… ¿mal? Severus estaba hablando con Madame Pomfrey:

- Con dos dosis por día durante dos días estará bien. Si le da ahora esta dosis, la herida empezara a cerrar sola pero lentamente, igualmente estará fuera de peligro –

- Esta bien, gracias Severus – dijo Poppy.

- No hay de que, en cualquier caso tengo mas preparado por las dudas, ahora me tengo que ir, debo dar clases, adiós – y dándose vuelta rápidamente salio de la enfermería. Vio como Madame Pomfrey se acercaba a Hermione y le daba algo en la boca, y se iba. Draco se paro y se acerco a la castaña que estaba dormida pero tenia una expresión entristecida.

La miro con odio. Todo era por su culpa. Sus planes, todo frustrado por una hija de muggles y esos estupido sentimientos! De repente, vio como Hermione se movía, se estaba despertando, aterrado, salio corriendo en dirección al pasillo. Antes de darse cuenta estaba en su sala común. Él Draco Malfoy. Había huido. De una sangre sucia. Es que el mundo se había vuelto loco o que?! Se sentó en el sillón, ya era de día pero no tenia ganas de ir a clases, que mas daba? Había cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar. Se levanto y camino escaleras arriba y se durmió rápidamente.

Hermione sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, sintió una sustancia viscosa y caliente cayendo por su garganta, trago de mala gana. No recordaba que había pasado. Mejor dicho si lo recordaba pero no quería revivir esos momentos. Sin embargo cuando escucho unos sigilosos y lentos pasos hacia ella, las ganas de abrir los ojos aumentaron. Quiso mover los brazos pero uno de dolía terriblemente, y otro simplemente era demasiado pesado. Un aroma la invadió por completo, despertando todos sus sentidos, era _él_. Lo sabia, lo percibía. Estaba ahí, con ella. Levanto apenas los parpados y enseguida se escucho pasos que se alejaban presurosamente, corriendo. Y su aroma desapareció. Se estaba yendo, estaba huyendo. Abrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo único que alcanzo a ver fue su rubio pelo desapareciendo por la puerta de la enfermería, sollozo en silencio y nuevamente se quedo dormida.

Unos murmullos la despertaron. Movió molesta la cabeza, como tratando de ahuyentarlos y repentinamente cesaron, se quedo quieta nuevamente y otra vez escucho los susurros. Decidió que la única forma de callarlos seria abriendo los ojos. Lo hizo lentamente y sin ganas, una vez abiertos pestaño varias veces tratando de enfocar a las dos personas que la miraban fijamente. Una pelirroja y otra morocha. Ron y Harry. "_Oh no! Ahora me van a halar de lo mal que hice, o de por que… dios, no tengo ganas en este momento, es que no me pueden dejar sola ni un rato?_" pensó la castaña.

- Hola – dijo Harry – Como estas? – "_Ah, estoy re bien, me quise matar, nada mas… no te preocupes ehh_" pensó sarcástica Hermione.

- Bien – contesto ella forzando una sonrisa.

- No, no lo estas – dijo con el seño fruncido Ron – se que no es el momento pero… -

- Si no es el momento, entonces no lo hagas – le interrumpió secamente Hermione.

- No puedes evadirlo por siempre – dijo Harry.

- No lo haré, pero preferiría no hablar del asunto por un rato, no quiero que se enojen conmigo, ahora estoy muy arrepentida, y sinceramente no sabia que estaba haciendo. Debo agradecerle a Malfoy el hecho de que me aya salvado… - dijo Hermione.

- Y tu como sabes que fue Malfoy el que te salvo? – pregunto un enojado Ron.

- No es mas que obvio, Ron? Quien más pudo haber sido? – "_aparte de que se quedo con migo y después huyo_" pensó triste.

- Cualquiera! Ginny, o Harry, o yo! – dijo ofendido.

- Ron, ninguno de ustedes sabe la contraseña de la torre, lo que decís es absurdo. Ahora, no quiero ser descortés pero estoy muy cansada, les molestaría dejarme sola? – pidió ella.

- Esta bien – contesto Harry antes de que Ron replicara, si no acabaría en una gran pelea. Los dos chicos se fueron y Hermione se quedo mirando el techo. Tendría que hablar con Malfoy, si no le importara la abría dejado allí, muriéndose, o se hubiese ido, y no quedado como pareció. Pero la sola idea de tener que hablar con la persona que juro que ignoraría se le iba a hacer difícil.

Dejo salir un suspiro de frustración y agarro el único libro que tenia al lado, tenia que distraerse. Todo lo que había pasado y recién empezaba la época navideña. Y todo lo que faltaba…


	14. Cap 14: Recuperacion, peleas, confecion

Cap

Cap. 14: Recuperación, peleas, confesiones.

Una semana después Hermione salía ya recuperada de la enfermería. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, y había agradecido que sus amigos no la hubieran ido a buscar, tenia ganas de estar sola y tranquila. Miro su reloj, 7.30. Todos cenando, seguramente. Paso por delante del tablero de anuncio del vestíbulo y un gran cartel anunciaba una salida a Hogsmade el último fin de semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Decidió que lo mejor seria ir a la torre de Premio Anual, allí estaría tranquila, aunque también tenia ganas de estar con Ginny.

Llego a paso lento y pesado. Se paro frente al cuadro, el hada le pregunto si se encontraba mejor, y ella respondió con una débil sonrisa. La dejo pasar y al entrar se sentó rápidamente en el primer sillón que vio. Pero ya había alguien allí…

- Granger! – grito enfadado, Malfoy – es que siempre eres así de directa? – dijo repentinamente cambiando de actitud. Hermione, muy sorprendida, lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Y tu siempre eres de huir? – dijo sarcástica. Golpe bajo. Draco la miro con odio, pero enseguida volvió a tomar su postura de 'Don Juan'.

- No, no siempre, pero soy Slytherin, no? De eso se trata, huir cuando sea necesario – le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

"_Que mierda le pasa a este?!_" pensó enojada Hermione.

- Como quieras, me voy a dormir, tengo sueño – no había dado tres pasos lejos del rubio cuando sintió su fuerte mano agarrandola de la cintura. El simple contacto le hacia sentir un calor intenso, quemaba su ropa. Hermione se quedo tiesa, mientras Draco empezaba a besarle el cuello muy lentamente (n/a: soy la única que la envidia sobre manera?! xP) sintió la mano pálida del chico subir por su pierna, mientras ella se mordía el labio para no permitir que ningún ruido indebido saliera de allí. Pero en que pesaba?! Tenía que alejarse de él, todo había sido por su culpa. No podía dejarse basurear otra vez, le dolía. Trato de caminar, correr, distanciarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Pero repentinamente se escucho un insulto y un grito de asombro detrás de ellos y el mundo se paró. Era como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, Draco se giro justo a tiempo para esquivar un puño de parte de Ron que estaba colorado e irradiaba furia. Harry seguía plantado en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la escena sin reaccionar.

- Ron no! – chillo Hermione asustada.

- Eh! Weasley, aprende a pegar – dijo en tono burlón Draco. Eso fue la gota que colmo el baso, y no precisamente el baso de Ron… Harry salio de su transe repentinamente y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, apunto a Draco con la varita y sin emitir sonido alguno un chorro de luz violeta dio de lleno en el pecho del rubio, haciendo que este volara, golpeara con una pared y cayera inconsciente al suelo, con un hilito de sangre proveniente de su rubia cabellera. La escena era espeluznante. La sangre contrastaba fuertemente con la palidez de Draco, haciéndole ver aterrador. Hermione sollozo histérica y apunto a los dos chicos con su varita, con el rostro desencajado. Nunca se había sentido tan furiosa (no desde aquella vez que Ron se había besado con Lavender).

- _Furnunculus_! – grito fuera de si apuntando a sus dos amigos. Rápidamente empezaron a salir forúnculos a ambos chicos que se miraban aterrados. Mientras Hermione lloraba al lado de Draco tratando de despertarlo – Draco! Draco, despierta! _Enervate_! – el chico no despertaba – que le lanzaste Potter?! – pregunto furiosa. Al ver que este trataba de responder, pero no podía debido al dolor que le causaban los forúnculos, realizo el contra hechizo.

- Lo defiendes a él?! – grito incrédulo Ron una vez que se vio libre.

- Que le hiciste Harry? – pregunto con una voz tan fría que los hizo estremecer.

- Hermione, se lo merece, es un inútil, no trates de justificarlo simplemente por que te "salvo la vida" – dijo haciendo gesto con los dedos entre las ultimas palabras.

- Que me salvo la vida?! – dijo ella enojada e incrédula – no solo me salvo la vida, por él me quise matar, por ustedes, por que lo quiero! – dijo llorando, sus amigos se quedaron atónitos.

- Que lo quieres? – repitió Ron, sin creerlo.

- Es que no entienden? Saben lo que es amar a una persona, y que esta se burle de vos constantemente? Saber que nadie lo aprobaría? Que ustedes me odiarían? Dios es todo tan injusto! – lloraba con mas fuerza. Los dos amigos no sabían que hacer. Se sentían traicionados, burlados, asqueados, enfurecidos, y al mismo tiempo tenían ganas de ir y confortar a su amiga, decirle que la querían… pero el orgullo es más grande.

- Eres una hipócrita – dijo Ron fríamente. Harry ni siquiera la miraba. Y Hermione lloro aun peor.

- Por favor Ron… - dijo entre sollozos.

- Por él? Por eso – dijo apuntando con el dedo al cuerpo de Draco – por esa cosa… me dejaste? Por un imbesil que te hace mierda? A Mi? Nos traicionaste. Olvídate de nuestra amistad Hermione, por lo menos la mía. Para siempre – y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y salio por el retrato. Harry la miro unos instantes mas, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y salio también. Dejando a una dolida y angustiada Hermione al lado del cuerpo de su peor enemigo, después de Voldemort, claro esta.

Hermione lloro unos minutos más, pero enseguida se seco las lágrimas, y con la varita conjuro una camilla, y subió a Draco a ella. Rápidamente empezó a corres hacia la enfermería.

- Pero que pasa con ustedes dos? – dijo escandalizada Madame Pomfrey.

- Se peleo con… unos alumnos, y ellos se fueron, yo lo traje acá porque no se que tiene! – dijo angustiada la castaña. Madame Pomfrey lo examinó durante unos minutos y luego se fue a su despacho. volvió con una taza donde salía un vapor espeso. Dijo un conjuro en voz baja apuntando al pecho del chico y luego le hizo tragar la poción.

- Pero que asco! – grito Malfoy, despertando repentinamente (a Hermione se le ilumino la cara).

- Me temo Sr. Malfoy que se tendrá que quedar toda la noche en la enfermería – le dijo la enfermera - Agradezca que la Srta. Granger lo trajo – y se fue dejándolos solos.

Draco la miro con frialdad y asombro a la vez (el asombro bien disimulado, obvio). Nunca en su puta vida le daría las gracias a una hija de muggles, nunca. Que se valla olvidando. Pudo ver que en su rostro tenia las huellas de sus lagrimas, los ojos rojos y los labios hinchados (n/a: mksjskdjhksgjh yo me pondo igual cuando lloro xD).

- Te hicieron algo esos inútiles? – pregunto en voz baja y fría, como quitándole importancia. Hermione sonrió triste.

- No, nada… - dijo con voz apagada.

- No se por que me trajiste, no era necesario – dijo el con voz petulante.

- Malfoy, porque eres tan egocéntrico y elitista? – dijo repentinamente la castaña, haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera. A que venia esa pregunta? – es que no te das cuenta? Es que acaso nadie se da cuenta? – empezó a llorar – te odio, te odio demasiado – a Draco se le estrujo el corazón – pero también te quiero… - dijo en un susurro. Y llorando amargamente se fue corriendo de la enfermería. Dejando a Malfoy más pálido de lo normal.

- Que dijo? – se pregunto en voz baja Draco una vez que se encontró solo en la enfermería.

- Dijo algo, Sr. Malfoy? – pregunto Madame Pomfrey desde la puerta de su despacho al final de la enfermería.

Draco simplemente de dejo caer en la cama enojado y frustrado. Lo que le faltaba, Hermione declarándose, y solamente empeoraba las cosas!

Hermione llego llorando a la sala común y se encontró a Ginny con cara pálida y angustiada sentada en los sillones.

- Hermione! – grito al verla entrar. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando se paro y fue a su encuentro. La abrazo, la castaña se deshacía en un mar de lagrimas – vengo de hablar con Harry y Ron… - dijo en voz baja cuando su amiga paro de llorar, hipando.

- Te… te contaron todo? – pregunto con dificultad.

- Si… Herms, ya lo hablamos, sabias que se pondrían así, por favor, para de llorar, se que no estas pasando tu mejor momento, pero entiendelos. Como querías que se pusieran si encima lo vieron, y no fue que se lo contaste vos! – le decía Ginny tratando de calmarla.

- Lo se… lo se!! Pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Solo… solo me queda esperar a que termine el año y alejarme de los tres. Harry y Ron me odian, Draco solo juega con migo… tu y Luna son las únicas amigas que me quedan. Gracias por estar con migo… - le dijo Hermione.

- Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ahora calmate. Hace un rato le dije a Dobby que subiera algo de comida – le dijo sentándola en los sillones.

- No tengo hambre – respondió sencillamente.

- Hermione, no me dejas otra que actuar como mi mama, estas muy flaca, enserio, comerás, no me hagas obligarte – le dijo con una débil sonrisa la pelirroja.

Hermione también sonrió tristemente, y una rato después apareció el elfo con la comida. Las dos chicas se quedaron hasta tarde, ya que Hermione no podía ir a clases al otro día. y Ginny… bueno, digamos que a Ginny le importaba muy poco faltar. Igualmente era jueves. Y el lunes empezarían las vacaciones de invierno.

- Vendrás a casa, no? – le dijo hablando del tema, la pelirroja.

- Estas loca?! – pregunto escandalizada Hermione – quieres que Ron me cocine?! No, gracias –

- Pero que vas a hacer? Vas a ir a tu casa? – le pregunto su amiga.

- No, mande a mis papas a un viaje a Austria, ya sabes… por la guerra, no me queda otra que quedarme aquí, y que yo sepa, Malfoy también se va, así que estaré tranquila – le respondió.

- Pero.. Navidad… sola? No Hermione, déjate de pavadas, te venís conmigo, me importa muy poco Harry y Ron! –

- NO – contesto tajante Hermione – y punto final. Estaré bien – le dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga – lo prometo. Te escribiré los veinte días. –

- Bueno… pero conste que mi mama va a venir a buscarte ella en persona, eh –

- Ja ja ja – se rió Hermione – no voy a ir. Es por mi bien – se rió nuevamente la castaña, las dos lo hicieron. A las 12.30 Ginny salio por el retrato, debido a que Hermione la obligo, diciendo que no podía faltar a un día de clases por ella.

- Esta bien, pero el sábado a la una te quiero en el patio, vamos a ir a Hogsmade! – le dijo saliendo la pelirroja, sin darle tiempo a contestar a Hermione.


	15. Cap 15: Navidad Parte I: Cartas

Cap

Cap. 15: Navidad I Parte: Cartas.

Hogsmade estaba más concurrido que nunca, alumnos aquí y allá haciendo compras navideñas. Hermione a lo lejos diviso la pelirroja cabellera de Ron y su semblante se volvió triste y frió. Ginny se percato de la reacción de la castaña, y la pellizco suavemente, transmitiéndole ánimos. Hermione sonrió débilmente, viendo como sus dos ex-mejores amigos se alejaban en dirección a la casa de los gritos. Pasaron la tarde haciendo las compras ellas también.

- Que crees que le gustaría a Ron y a Harry? - pregunto triste Hermione. Ginny no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Después de todo, Ron y Harry se habían portado bastante mal y ella pensaba en que darle para Navidad. Era demasiado buena.

- Mmmm…. No se… tu los conoces mas que yo… Bueno, por lo menos a Harry, yo vivo con Ron desde que nací – rió la pelirroja.

- Que ocurrencia – rió también Hermione.

- Seguramente a Ron le encantaría algo de los Chudley Cannons, el otro día estaba comentando sobre un nuevo libro que salio sobre ellos y que esperaba que se lo regalaran mama y papa, pero no creo – dijo en un susurro – escuche a mama decir que para navidad le regalaría una nueva jaula para Pig – y se rió.

- Esta bien, acompáñame a la librería – dijo ella también riendo.

- Y Harry? – pregunto curiosa Ginny.

- Aun no se… - dijo Hermione mientras pasaban por delante de una vidriera. Pero repentinamente se paro de manera brusca delante de la vidriera mirando un enorme manual de escobas voladoras de los campeonatos mundiales. Era perfecto para Harry – Eso – dijo en un murmullo y señalando el libro.

- Oh! – dijo Ginny mirando el libro sorprendida – le va a encantar, vamos! – y entraron en la librería. Veinte minutos después salían las dos amigas sonriendo por la reciente compra.

- Que te parece si vamos a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo antes de volver al castillo? – le pregunto la pelirroja a su amiga.

- Claro! – dijo sonriente Hermione.

Caminaban saludando algunos estudiantes, conocidos de ambas amigas. Otros las paraban para preguntarle a Hermione si se encontraba mejor. Al parecer, Harry y Ron se habían encargado de esparcir el rumor de que ella se encontraba en la enfermería por una muy contagiosa enfermedad. Y como agradeció eso! Odiaba ser el centro de atención e imaginarse que hubiese pasado si se enteraban de la verdad le hacia doler la panza de los nervios.

Entraron en Las Tres Escobas. El local estaba muy concurrido y se sentía un ambiente pesado. Pero alegre y acogedor. Divisaron una apartada mesa en el fondo del local que les permitía ver a todos lo que ingresaban. Pudieron ver a sus compañeros de Gryffindor que saludaron con las manos y se sentaron. Pidieron dos cervezas de manteca y empezaron de hablar de cosas sin importancia. Todo iba bien hasta que se abrió la puerta del caldeado lugar, dejando paso a un rubio chico de la mano (mejor dicho, parecía secuestrado) por una chica morocha, y detras de ellos, iba otro morocho mas. Draco y Pansy se sentaron discutiendo en una mesa, mientras Hermione los miraba fijamente. Zabinni se sentó al lado de la pareja, mirando el local, por su cara estaba acostumbrado a las acaloradas peleas de sus 'amigos'.

- Te dije que me sueltes! – le dijo enojado y fríamente Draco.

- Ay, Draco, no seas tan malo! Si yo solo quiero que te sientes bien, no nos contaste como llegaste a la enfermería todavía! – le decía preocupada Pansy, aunque con una voz empalagosamente melosa.

- Es verdad, Draco, como es que terminaste allí? – interrumpió por primera vez desde entrar en el local, Zabinni.

- A ustedes no les importa – dijo fríamente haciendo que Pansy lo soltara del miedo – ahora dejen de interrogarme, saben bien que no me gusta nada – ambos chicos se callaron. Luego de un rato Bleise le pregunto:

- Será verdad eso de la enfermedad de Granger? – pregunto casualmente, no las había visto. Pero Draco sintió la mirada de la castaña quemándole la nuca y la miro con odio, haciendo que ella bajara la vista.

- Por supuesto, el vejete del director me dijo que copiara las cosas por ella, casi le grito algo, pero bueno… me mantengo al margen – mintió descaradamente por Granger! Que frustración!

- Ah… y tu padre te pidió que te quedaras esta navidad, Draco? – pregunto otra vez melosa, Pansy. Draco la miro con asco.

- Si – respondió al fin.

- Que bueno! – dijo alegre la chica – Yo también! –

- Que? – interrumpió Zabinni – si ayer llorabas porque tu padre te había mandado una carta diciendo que te volvías a tu casa para navidad – Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Bueno… tenia pensado quedarme si Draco me confirmaba que se quedaba – el chico la miro con desagrado.

- Pansy, vos no te quedas – dijo cortante.

- Que?! Por que?! – pregunto furiosa, aunque se calmo al ver la cara de Draco.

- Por que no tengo ganas de soportarte también en vacaciones. Te vas y no se habla más del tema. Punto – dijo con voz amenazadora. Bleise rió por lo bajo y Pansy lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Esta bien! – dijo haciéndose la ofendida. Se paro, obviamente esperando que los chicos la llamaran para que no se fuera, pero estos no le prestaron la menor atención. Y mas enojada aun salio dando un portazo del local, haciendo que todos giraran hacia la puerta.

- Es una histérica y no la soporto mas – dijo al fin Bleise – por lo menos tu no la soportas tanto como yo – siguió hablando - todo el día diciendo pavadas, que no le das bola, que no sabe que hacer. Hay veces que la vez llorando en la sala común, radiada de sus huecas amigas – termino al fin. Draco no contesto, miraba a la castaña y a su amiga que en ese momento estaban muy entretenidas charlando, sin darse cuenta que las miraban. Por un momento la pelirroja lo miro fijamente. Como examinándolo. Y medio segundo después volvía a hablar muy feliz con Hermione.

- Vamonos, me aburrí – dijo Draco parándose y dejando el dinero encima de la mesa. Ambos chicos salieron de allí y en silencio empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

- Bueno… - dijo al fin Hermione – mejor nos vamos, se esta haciendo tarde y vos tenes que dormirte temprano, mañana te vas… - dijo en voz baja.

- Ya te dije, veni conmigo, dale – le suplico su amiga.

- No, Ginny, basta, ya esta, me quedo – le contesto la castaña.

- Bueno, esta bien, como quieras. Antes de que volvamos… - dijo la pelirroja – te quiero dar mi regalo de Navidad, te lo quiero dar en persona, por mas que no sea el momento – sonrió picaramente. Hermione también sonrió, ella quería darle su regalo al igual que su amiga.

- Bueno… ya que lo dices, yo también te quiero dar el mío – ambas sacaron un paquetito – primero el mío – se lo entrego, era una cajita verde con un hermosos moño rojo encima.

Lo abrió y se encontró con una precioso collar con un dije rojo con la letra 'G' grabada a fuego.

- Wou, Hermione, es espectacular! Gracias! – y sonriendo la abrazo feliz – ahora yo – y le dio también una cajita pequeña.

Eran dos brazaletes con distintos dijes colgando, y una piedra central de color blanco.-

- Dios! Yo leí de estas! Son muy difíciles de conseguir… como…? – pero la pelirroja la interrumpió.

- Fred y George – dio como respondida la pregunta (n/a: ejem; yo no mate a nadie, para mi están todos vivitos y coleando xD).

Hermione se lo puso, y luego le puso la otra pulsera a Ginny, ambas se tornaron verdes manzanas. Y de la cajita cayo un papelito.

- Son los colores y que significa cada uno! – dijo dándoselo Ginny – ves? En este momento están verdes, es decir, estamos felices! – y se abrasaron.

El regalo de Ginny eran como bien se había notado, unos reflejos de los sentimientos. Unos brazaletes de amistad. Si una estaba triste, la otra lo sabría. Era una manera de estar en contacto. Lo que no sabía Hermione, era que esa idea había sido de Harry desde un principio, mientras ella estaba en la enfermería. Tanto se preocupaban sus amigos y Ginny no podía decírselo, debido a la estupida promesa que les había hecho a ambos amigos luego de la gran discusión.

Las dos chicas salieron rumbo al colegio. Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, Hermione volvió a ver a los amigos, estaban esperando a Ginny. Ignoraron olímpicamente a Hermione y llamaron a Ginny.

- Ginny! – grita Harry – dale vamos, tenemos que hablar con vos! –

- Lo siento, Herms, son muy testarudos, en la noche paso por tu sala común, para charlar un rato mas – la mira piadosa.

- Esta bien – le sonrio triste – no hay problema, te espero – se da media vuelta y empieza a caminar hacia la torre de Premios Anuales con muchísimas bolsas. Casi cae por las escaleras si no fuera porque alguien la agarro por los hombros.

- Grac… Marcial! – dijo sorprendida.

- Hola Hermione – le dijo fríamente. "_Esta enojado conmigo?! Uy no que hice ahora?!_" se pregunta desesperada, la castaña – ya se que estuviste enferma… pero no pudiste avisar que no ibas a ir a la biblioteca? –

- Ay! – dijo Hermione sorprendida – Perdóname, por favor, enserio, tuve muchos problemas, no quise dejarte plantado. Mil disculpas! – dijo, sus ojos se humedecieron. Porque tenia que llorar por todo y quedar como una maricona? Marcial, al ver los ojos de Hermione, se arrepintió de haberle hablado así, capaz había sido algo más que una simple enfermedad como habían dicho sus amigos.

- Esta bien, Herms – dice mas tranquilo y dulce – no importa, vos estas bien? – Hermione lo mira confundida, y luego reacciona, el rumor de Harry y Ron.

- Si… si, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Te quedas estas vacaciones? – le pregunta bruscamente Hermione. El chico la mira confundido.

- Si, me quedo, por que…? –

- Genial! – le interrumpe – el viernes en la biblioteca a la una de la tarde te parece? tenemos que adelantar – y le guiña un ojo feliz. Marcial se pone colorado y asiente torpemente – bueno, ahora me tengo que ir – le muestra las bolsas – regalos – y sonríe.

- Quieres que te ayude? Casi te caes recién – Hermione lo medita unos segundos.

- Si, gracias – y le sonríe sinceramente.

Mientras tanto Malfoy salía de la sala común de Slytherin luego de cruzar unas miradas de odio con Potter y Weasley y también, de ser "examinado" por la más pequeñas de los pelirrojos. Eso ya lo estaba empezando a fastidiar. La idea de quedarse en Hogwarts en Navidad no le daba ni una pizca de gracia. Pero bueno… tenia que seguir ordenes. Doblo la ultima esquina que le quedaba para entrar en el pasillo de su sala común, y allí, parados descaradamente, con muchas bolsas alrededor estaban Granger y Steph. Los miro con odio durante unos segundos y luego reacciono. Camino enfurecido hasta la pareja que no se había percatado de su presencia. Los empuja y corre a Steph del cuadro para poder pasar él. Hermione lo mira con odio.

- Y a este que le pasa?! – dice enojado Marcial – ya van varias veces que me mira con profundo odio! Es como si le hubiera hecho algo muy importante! –

- A si? – le pregunta la castaña – ya te miro así otras veces? –

- Si, esta loco! Bueno, no importa, mejor me voy, nos vemos el martes, si? – le da una tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Hermione se sonroje – adiós – y se va por el pasillo mientras la castaña sonríe estúpidamente y le saluda con la mano. Recoge las bolsas y entra en la sala común.

- Malfoy – dice al verlo sentado con cara de odio mirando el fuego – podrías disimular mejor tus celos? – y dejando al chico en estado de shock sube las escaleras sin decir mas.

Ginny pasó su última noche en Hogwarts, antes de partir para navidad, en la pieza de la castaña. habían decidido tener una 'pijamada' pero tuvieron que para al escuchar los insultos de Malfoy desde el otro lado de la sala común diciendo cosas como 'risas estupidas' o 'gritos histéricos' a las tres de la mañana.

El domingo a las nueve de la mañana, la castaña acompaño a Ginny hasta el andén para tomar el expreso y saludarla. No la vería durante veinte días. Veinte días sola, sin nadie, ni siquiera Malfoy. Que tristeza. No era que extrañaría los insultos del rubio, si no que se notaria un gran vació dentro de la torre sin él. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Subió las escaleras de la sala común con una expresión deprimida. Quería darse un baño, pero hacia dos semanas que entraba al baño, ni siquiera para sepillarse los dientes. Iba a los de los pasillos. Simplemente no estaba preparada para entrar ahí otra vez. Era demasiado. Solo pensarlo, se imaginaba todo lo que había sucedido y se largaba a llorar. Pero pensó que lo mejor seria superar esa fobia. Y que mejor que hacerlo sin nadie mas alrededor, sin nadie que meta presión? Subió lentamente a su habitación. La puerta del baño estaba permanentemente cerrada con llave (la de su pieza, claro) pero ya no mas. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde ese suceso, pero lo mejor seria empezar a acabar con esto desde temprano, si no… le tomaría más miedo con el correr del tiempo. abrió el cerrojo lentamente. El corazón le latía a mil por hora. "_Por que hacerlo ahora?_" se pregunto a si misma "_tengo veinte laaaaargos días… vallamos a dar una vuelta!_" "_NO_" dice otra parte de su cerebro, la racional. "_Ahora o nunca_" abrió la puerta y casi se desmaya. No por la situación en si, si no la escena que tenia delante de ella. Malfoy bañándose.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – grito la castaña, haciendo que el rubio se sobresaltara y se girara rápidamente para quedar frente a frente. Hermione se llevó instantáneamente las manos a los ojos tapándose. Draco se empezó a reír, mientras la castaña iba dando traspieses mientras caminaba para atrás y encima con los ojos tapados.

- JA JA JA JA GRANGER! – gritaba divertido el chico. La chica llego hasta la puerta y la cerro rápidamente. No podía ser. Que hacia Malfoy ahí? NO SE HABÍA IDO?! Entonces, si se quedaba! No, dios, que martirio serian esas vacaciones! Y ella que decía que lo iba a "extrañar" en que pensaba? encima, una vez que se decidía a enfrentar a sus miedos y aparecía él, como siempre, a cagarlo todo. Bufo exasperada.

- Esa manía de no cerrar las puertas Malfoy! – grito enfurecida a la ya cerrada puerta.

- Esa manía de abrirlas sin permiso Granger! – rió del otro lado Draco.

- Eres… DESESPERANTE! – enojada. Estaba muy enojada.

- Si, lo se – Hermione no pudo ver la sonrisa engreída que se formaba en el rostro pálido del rubio, pero se la imaginaba y eso la ponía aun peor.

Soltó una bufido de exasperación empezó a caminar a la sala común. Mejor leer un libro y sacarse la imagen del escultural cuerpo de Draco. Pero no pudo concentrarse mucho porque Draco apareció en el pie de la escalera. Iba poniéndose una remera de mangas largas, abrigada. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se puso colorada al tratar de espantar los miles de pensamiento que aparecían en su cabeza.

- Admirándome, Hermione? – otra vez ese trato especial, porque?

- Para nada, Draco – se estaban tratando por los nombres, cuando empezó eso?! "_Me parece a mi, o me perdí una parte?!_" se preguntaba desesperada la castaña – Pensé que te ibas para navidad – pregunto fríamente, retomando su mentalidad seria.

- Iba, vos lo dijiste. Aunque me pareció que seria mas… interesante quedarme, aunque no sabia que vos lo hacías también, pensé que te ibas con la pelirroja – vio como el rostro de Hermione se ensombrecía, y sus ojos se vidriaban – ah no llores, por merlín… -

- No iba a llorar! – grito enfurecida, levantando la cara (era obvio que si, pero la ponía loca que la tratara así).

- Ah no? – alzo una ceja – a mi me pareció que si – y se acerco a ella, sentándose al lado, en el mismo sillón.

- Malfoy, aléjate – le dijo ella. Estrujándose contra una de las esquinas del sillón, mientras Malfoy la acorralaba acercándose más.

- Por que…? – le susurro cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia.

- Por que no soy racional cuando estas cerca – contesto de igual manera la chica.

Draco no espero más y unió sus labios con los de la chica, fue un beso suave y lento. Tranquilo, no era su estilo, pero Hermione era especial. La castaña enredo sus brazos en la nuca del chico atrayéndolo mas a ella mientras había la boca permitiendo que el chico ingresara. Se saboreaban el uno al otro, el perfume de Malfoy inundo todos su sentidos. No podía pensar, solo dejarse llevar. Pero repentinamente la cara de Ron y la de Harry aparecieron en su mente. Y todas las frases hirientes que le habían dicho esa noche hicieron que se separara de Draco bruscamente. Lo empujo con los brazos.

- Eres un cerdo, pervertido, asqueroso… - decía la castaña mientras lo empujaba. Él solo sonreía – un… un… -

- Un..? – le aguijoneo.

- Ahg! – grito ella – que egoísta eres, Malfoy, solo te importas vos, y nadie mas, y me da mucha bronca – otra vez se vidriaron sus ojos, él sabia que sentía ella por Draco y sin embargo.. jugaba. Que cruel.

- Ah Granger, te pones así… por que me quieres? – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y formando una sonrisa. Hermione lo miro con odio. empezó a correr hasta las escaleras. Una vez en el pie de estas se dio vuelta.

- Si, Malfoy, por que te quiero, que mal, no? – y se fue corriendo para arriba. Draco pudo escuchar el portazo que dio la castaña.

- Ya tendré tiempo… - se dijo para si. Y salio por el retrato. Tenia que mandar una lechuza, quería hacer una compra.

Hermione se acostó en la cama llorando tristemente. Porque tenia que salvarla? Porque tenia que arruinarle hasta la muerte? Porque la odiaba tanto?

"_Porque eres una sangre sucia, es que ya te olvidas de eso?!_" le dijo una voz en su cabeza "_solo quiere jugar con vos, y mas ahora que todo Slytherin se fue y quedan no mas de quince alumnos! Esta necesitado porque es un maniaco sexual, y no porque te quiera_"

"_Pero… es que fue tan tierno el beso… la primera vez que nos besamos no fue así, ahora es distinto. Esta distinto desde mi confesión_"

"_Si, tu confesión, que estupida sos, por favor, como te le vas a confesar a Draco Malfoy?! No haces más que agrandarle el ego. Cuando vas a aprender a callarte?_"

Ok, esta conversación consigo misma se estaba yendo por las ramas, mejor seria ir un rato a la biblioteca, tenia que distraerse.

Se ato el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones caer libres. Al hacer esto, se le subió la manga del suéter y pudo ver una profunda marca en la muñeca. Se la toco lentamente, no le dolía, pero le daba tanta vergüenza que se viera… se paro y fue hasta su baúl, revolvió todo hasta que por fin, en el fondo, pudo divisar lo que estaba buscando. Una hermosa muñequera rosa que su madre le había regalado en uno de sus tantos viajes a la capital. Se la puso. Era justa, perfecta para ella. Sonrió tristemente y bajo las escaleras. Estiro la cabeza apenas para ver si Draco seguía allí, pero no había rastros de él. Sonrió y presurosa salio de la sala común antes de encontrárselo.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Era notable la ausencia del alumnado y daba una aspecto tristes al colegio. Bueno… últimamente todo era triste para Hermione Granger que caminaba a paso lento hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando entro en la gran estancia, se sorprendió de no ver a Madame Pince, camino hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, hasta la puerta de la sección prohibida. Ya estaba en séptimo y la dejaban entrar a esa sección y antes de que pasara todo el escándalo, había estado leyendo un libro con antiguos hechizos oscuros, muy interesante. Lo busco tranquilamente mientras tarareaba una vieja canción muggle. Al fin lo encontró, lo tomo y se sentó en unos sillones viejos y acojinados que se encontraban al lado de una ventana, hacia cuanto tiempo que no se entregaba enteramente a la lectura como en ese momento. Se sentía llena, plena y tranquila. Estuvo allí hasta más o menos las dos, cuando apareció la bibliotecaria diciéndole que tenía que cerrar y que fuera a comer.

Entro en Gran Comedor y se sorprendió al ver una sola mesa. Allí estaba Malfoy, Marcial (muy distanciados, y se asesinaban con la mirada mutuamente), otros dos alumnos mas (una de Hufflepuff y otro de Revenclaw) y todos los profesores (incluyendo a Flich y Madame Pince y Pomfrey) todos sentados alrededor de la larga mesa, en medio del gran comedor.

Dumbledore sonreía muy feliz mientras hablaba con Snape que reprobaba el entusiasmo del director con la mirada.

- Ah, Srta. Granger, siéntese, siéntese… - le sonrió – pensé que lo mejor seria juntarnos todos en una mesa, ya que somos tan pocos! –

- Gra – Gracias… - dijo ella algo cohibida. Malfoy la miro de reojo, mientras ella se sentaba en la esquina de la mesa. Cuando Hermione estiro el brazo para agarrar el bazo de zumo pudo ver una muñequera rosa. Se sorprendió, pero luego entendió la situación de la castaña. Para que mostrarle al mundo una cicatriz que ni ella quería ver?

Pero al parecer, Draco no fue el único que vio la muñequera, Dumbledore sonrió de lado al verla, y Marcial la miro extrañado, para que una muñequera? El ojiverde se levanto y se sentó al lado de la castaña que le sonrió feliz mientras comía pollo.

- Hola Herms, como estas? –

- Hola Marcial – sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara – bien, muy bien, y vos? –

- Mmm.. genial, que linda muñequera – vio como Hermione palidecía repentinamente – Herms… estas bien? – pregunto preocupado. A todo esto, cierto rubio escuchaba la conversación atentamente, estupido Steph, siempre era así de imbesil?!

- S-Si… - respondió titubeando – na-nada, es un.. un re-regalo de mi mama –

- Esta bien – la miro extrañado, porque se ponía así de nerviosa?

La comida paso sin mas conversaciones incomodas (según Hermione) y/o estupidas (según Draco). Cuando la castaña termino su sopa, se levanto y camino en silencio hasta la sala de Gryffindor y Slytherin, esta se encontraba totalmente vacía, por supuesto, no había nadie de estas dos casa, solamente ella y Draco. Suspiro tristemente, extrañaba tanto a Ginny… talvez tendría que haberse ido con ella… "_Pero que digo? Si acá estoy mejor que allá, apenas puedo compartir este enorme castillo con los chicos y voy a compartir la madriguera?!, me volví loca_" negó con la cabeza. Se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones enfrente de la chimenea y miro por la helada ventana, se podía ver un muy débil sol tapado a medias por algunas grises nubes, mientras nevaba tranquilamente. Y se paro bruscamente. No podía pasarse el resto de su estadía en Hogwarts lamentándose por las peleas con sus amigos o porque Draco la maltrataba (que masoquista era!). Salio corriendo de la sala común para entrar en la propia y subió los escalones de su habitación de dos en dos. Rápidamente abrió al baúl y saco todos los guantes, gorros y abrigos que encontró. Se abrigo y salio por el retrato rumbo a los jardines con un gran libro en la mano. ¿Qué mejor forma de distraerse que sentarse al aire libre con un libro? Si ya había empezado el día así, por que no terminarlo? Camino hasta el lago, su lugar favorito y se sentó bajo su acostumbrado árbol. Miro el paisaje que tenia adelante y suspiro largamente.

El lago congelado mostraba formas oscuras debajo del débil hielo que lo cubría, talvez los brazos del calmar, o alguna otra misteriosa criatura marina. Los árboles que se encontraban alrededor de la superficie congelada, cubiertos completamente por la primera nevada del invierno. Y los que bordean al bosque prohibido se mecían suavemente con la brisa invernal, dándole un brillo especial, haciéndolo ver encantado.

Sonrió, era todo tan tranquilo, que estupida al haber pensado que habría sido mejor irse con Ginny. Pensando en la pelirroja decidió que le escribiría una carta. Con un accio pergamino y pluma, logro conseguir lo que quería y apoyándose en el libro que llevaba empezó a escribir. Cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Hermione había terminado la carta para su mejor amiga y enseguida se paro, para ir hacia la pajarera de lechuzas. En el camino no se encontró con nadie, por supuesto, con quien podría encontrarse?

Llego a la pajarera y se sorprendió de ver allí a Draco que miraba el horizonte por una de las enormes ventanas, estaba muy abrigado, pero a pesar de todos los sacos y guates se podía distinguir claramente la bufanda de Slytherin haciendo honor a su casa, por supuesto. Este se giro al escuchar la puerta abrirse y sonrió de lado al ver a la chica que enseguida cortó el contacto visual para darse vuelta y buscar una buena lechuza. Cuando la encontró, se dirigió hacia la ventana mas alejada de Draco, y en un susurro le dijo para quien era la carta, y la vio alejarse del castillo, mientras Malfoy la miraba en silencio. De repente la castaña se dio vuelta y le hablo:

- Admirándome, Draco? – sonrió. El rubio también sonrió.

- Capaz, Hermione, capaz, te molesta? –

- No, para nada, esperas algo? – pregunto con voz casual, disimulando muy bien su curiosidad, aunque no lo suficientemente bien como para que el rubio la detectara.

- Pues si. Espero algo –

- A si? Y que esperas? –

- Nada que te importe, Granger – sonrió maliciosamente. Pero antes de que Hermione replicara una lechuza entro en la estancia, dirigiéndose hacia Draco, soltó un paquete forrado en papel madera en las manos del rubio (que rápidamente lo metió en su bolsillo) y dando vuelta se fue nuevamente por la ventana por la que había entrado. Sonrió por ultima vez a la castaña y salio por la puerta dejando a Hermione en la incertidumbre total.

La noche llego en la madriguera haciendo que Ginny bostezara luego de una suculenta comida. Se estaba quedando dormida, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

- A la cama, YA! – grito su madre, al verla bostezar. Ginny no puso mucha objeción y despidiéndose de su hermano y su novio se fue escaleras arriba. La Sra. Weasley se fue a la cocina dejando a los dos amigos charlando animadamente al lado del fuego. Repentinamente un picoteo en la ventana sobresalto a los dos chicos que se giraron para ver de donde venia el sonido. Pudieron ver una lechuza gris golpeando el vidrio con el pico. Harry se levanto y la dejo pasar. La lechuza tomo un poco del chocolate caliente de Ron y se fue nuevamente por la ventana dejando la carta ensima de la mesa. Los dos chicos la miraron curiosos.

- Es de Hermione – dijo Harry al ver el remitente. Ron gruño.

- Es para Ginny – dijo el pelirrojo – la despertamos? –

- No… - dijo Harry. Ambos chicos se miraron y luego miraron la carta.

- Y si… - dijo Ron.

- … le echamos un vistazo? – completo el pelinegro.

- Si – y sin mas, Ron abrió la carta (que no estaba sellada):

"_Querida Amiga:_

_ Como estas? Bueno, como te prometí te escribo, recién nos separamos hace apenas algunas horas y ya te extraño. No te das una idea lo solitario que esta el castillo, Dumbledore nos hizo sentar a todos en una mesa!_ - los dos amigos sonrieron para si, al recordar la vez que se quedaron en Hogwarts y eran tan pocos que el director había hecho lo mismo -

_Draco no hace mas que insultarme (para variar) _– Ron apretó con rabia los dientes, haciéndolos rechinar – _y yo trato de no hacerle caso… Marcial también se quedo y el martes voy a ayudarlo a estudiar, espero no tener una interrupción parecida a la anterior… ya sabes… bueno el caso es que en la mesa Marcial me vio con una muñequera, por la cicatriz, y me pregunto porque la usaba, por supuesto evadí la pregunta, pero pude captar la mirada de odio que le dirigió Draco a Marcial… vos decís que en realidad me quiere? Nos besamos otra vez… no me mates! Pero fue tan repentino, a veces creo que me acosa ja ja ja_ – Harry y Ron se quedaron de piedra al ver esta ultima frase, se volvieron a besar! Otra vez esa sensación de traición les pincho en el corazón – _aunque lo empuje, muy enojada, cuando me acorde de Harry y Ron… me pone tan triste Ginny, pensar que es el ultimo año, y ellos me odian. _– los semblantes de ambos chicos se ablandaron, no la odiaban, pero estaban dolidos –_ Todavía no se muy bien que les voy a poner en la carta, con los regalos, capaz que me los terminan devolviendo! Bueno, Ron no creo, como seria capaz de devolverme un libro que trate sobre Chudley Cannons? Ja ja ja_ – en ese momento se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Ron – _Pero bueno, yo los sigo queriendo, espero que algún día me perdonen, una no elige de quien enamorarse… y si lo sabrás bien vos!_ – Harry miro extrañado la ultima frase, a que se refería? –

_Bueno, me voy yendo, se esta oscureciendo y tengo un poco de frío, deséame suerte, porque estos veinte largos días… sola con Malfoy? Apiadate de mi!... besos!_

_Te quiere muchísimo,_

_Hermione._"

- Nos compro regalos… - dijo en un susurro Ron, y se puso algo colorado – vos…? –

- No – contesto Harry moviendo la cabeza negativamente – yo tampoco le compre nada… - se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Tal vez… deberíamos comprarle algo, si le pregunto a mama nos llevaría hasta el callejón Diagon mañana… - Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, creo… creo que tendríamos que hablar con ella… - le dijo el ojiverde.

- Definitivamente. – respondió el pelirrojo.

Y sin decir nada mas, subieron para ir dormir. Aunque ninguno de los dos pudo descansar mucho, ya que pensaban como poder hablar con ella.

Ginny se escondió rápidamente detrás de la puerta mientras los chicos pasaban para subir la escalera, se había olvidado de decirle a su mama que le dejara la ropa lista para ir mañana al callejón Diagon, pero al verlos leer la carta se había quedado paralizada del enojo, como tenían el descaro de leer su correspondencia?! Pero al escuchar lo que dijeron después sonrió para si misma, pensando que tal vez, algunos de los problemas de su amiga se solucionarían mas rápido de lo que ella creía. Tomo la carta, ya abierta, de ensima de la mesa y subió la escaleras para poder dormir con una sonrisa. Esperando que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo feliz que estaba por medio de las pulseras.

Hermione despertó bastante feliz la mañana del lunes. Estaba de vacaciones por favor! Tenía que divertirse y dejarse de amargar. Ya lo había dicho ayer, y seguramente lo diría mañana, y seguramente algo pasaría que le amargaría el día, pero bueno, valía la intención.

Cuando se levanto, automáticamente agarro su sepillo de dientes dispuesta a ir al baño que se encontraba a la vuelta del corredor, pero se paro en seco frente a la puerta de su baño. Seguramente Draco estaría durmiendo, y por lo tanto, podría entrar en paz. La pregunta era… ¿Quería entrar? Acerco una mano temblorosa hasta el pomo de la puerta y lentamente giro la perilla. El baño estaba igual. No había ningún rastro de que hubiese pasado algo desagradable allí. Todo estaba reluciente, brillante. Los elfos habían hecho un muy buen trabajo. Se acerco temblando a la tina y se la quedo mirando fijamente. Y de repente… todo se quedo negro.

Draco despertaba de muy buen humor, gracias a su apellido, tenia varios contactos y pudo conseguir lo que buscaba rápidamente. Se levantó y se cambio, iría al baño, luego bajaría a la sala común a leer algo. Que aburrido era estar completamente solo en el colegio! Ni siquiera podía molestar a Granger porque tenia que darle (mejor dicho darse) tiempo para pensar. Igualmente, comprando lo que compro, obviamente se había percatado de que realmente quería algo "serio" con ella. Se sentía raro. Tomo su ropa dispuesto a un caliente baño y entro. Primero no noto anda fuera de su lugar, salvo por un bulto al lado de la bañera pero supuso que seria ropa de Granger. Se acerco mas, dispuesto a dejar la ropa en la pieza de la castaña, pero cuando estuvo al lado del bulto, se percato de que la 'ropa' respiraba. Se quedo en estado de shock, era Granger, Hermione tirada al lado de la bañera. "_Pero que le paso ahora?!_" siempre tenia que pasarle algo a esta chica, era mas problemática. La giro dejándola boca arriba. Claramente estaba desmayada. Saco su varita (siempre la llevaba ensima) y la despertó.

- Que! Que?! – grito ella sobresaltada.

- Granger, es un hobbie desmayarte? – pregunto alzando una ceja Draco. Hermione lo miro con odio, claro que no, pero que esperaba?!

- No! – dijo rotundamente. Se paro y se acerco al lavabo. Empezó a sepillarse los dientes, mientras Draco la miraba incrédulo.

- Te acabas de desmayar y te vas a lavar los dientes como si te hubiese tropezado?! – le pregunto el rubio.

- Si – contesto secamente la chica. Termino de hacerlo y dejo al chico solo dentro de espacioso baño, cerrando la puerta fuertemente al entrar en su pieza (Draco pudo escuchar la traba cerrándose).

Hermione suspiro al cerrar la puerta de su baño. Tenia que hacer algo, no podía andar por la vida desmayándose, y menos que Malfoy viera que eso pasaba. Capaz era por su mala alimentación, aunque, ayer había comido bien… salio de sus pensamientos cuando vio la lechuza en la ventana y corrió rápidamente. Seguramente seria de Ginny y su contestación. La abrió y la leyó:

"_Querida Herms:_

_ Te alegrara saber (y mucho) que Harry y Ron leyeron tu carta_ – Hermione palideció pero siguió leyendo – _y que en primer lugar, se sienten tremendamente mal, se sienten culpables je je je hasta no durmieron bien, y te lo digo yo que los escuche ir y venir por el pasillo (molestando bastante) hasta mas o menos hasta las cuatro de la mañana ya que mi mama les grito que se callaran y se quedaran quietos. Aunque, como mi cuarto esta al lado, siguieron hablando dentro del cuarto de Ron. Y en segundo lugar, hipótesis de cómo hablar con vos, y de que regalo comprarte (te envidio porque están pensando en algo caro para recompensar) y bla bla bla. Estoy sentada en la mesa de la cosina y acaban de aparecer con tremendas ojeras! Y se acaban de comer alto grito mío por leer mis cartas (tenia que hacerlo! Lo único que me falta, que me revisen la correspondencia) hoy nos vamos al callejón Diagon, tu no podrías ir, no? Pregúntale a McGonagall, capaz te deja, ya sabes, como sos su 'alumna predilecta'… Bueno, no hay mucho más para decir, más que mi mama te manda muchos besos y dice que comas bien. Harry y Ron no me dijeron nada, pero por la mirada que me hicieron tuvieron un 'amago' de mandarte saludos je je je _

_Si llegas a hablar con McGonagall y ella te deja, avísame, no salimos hasta las tres de la tarde._

_Te quiere mucho,_

_Ginny_"

Hermione termino la lectura y se encamino hacia el despacho de su profesora, que perdía preguntando? Al llegar a la puerta la toco suavemente y se escucho un 'pase' del otro lado. Cuando la castaña entro se encontró con la Prof. McGonagall escribiendo una carta, al verla entrar, la mujer la miro sorprendida.

- Oh, Srta. Granger, a que debo su visita? –

- Mmm… hola profesora, yo.. quería preguntarle… si capaz usted me dejaría ir al Callejón Diagon – la profesora la miro extrañada y la chica se apresuro a decir – Ginny (ya sabe, Weasley) me pregunto si podía ir con ella y con su familia esta tarde, y quería saber si usted me podía dar permiso –

- Srta. Granger, usted sabrá mejor que cualquier alumno que yo no puedo permitir su salida del colegio, sabrá usted, que esta bajo mi responsabilidad y que si le llegara a pasar algo, yo tendría que afrontar el problema – a Hermione se le vino el alma a los pies – pero… – en ese momento se le ilumino la cara repentinamente – teniendo en cuenta que usted es una de las alumnas mas responsables y aplicadas, además de saber que ira con una familia sensata y que sabré que cuidara de usted creo que la dejare. Aparte, el Prof. Snape – la Prof. Arrugo la nariz y frunció el seño – permitió que el Sr. Malfoy también fuera al callejón Diagon y seria bastante injusto – la mujer sonrió y Hermione también – pero, espero que sepa que a las siete la quiero devuelta en mi despacho, y pongo en usted toda mi confianza – Hermione asintió orgullosa.

- Por supuesto, profesora, no se preocupe, muchas gracias, a las tres estaré aquí para poder irme, son su permiso – y salio del despacho con una sonrisa. corrió rápidamente hasta la pajarera de lechuzas luego de escribir la contestación rápidamente:

"_Ginny: _

_Sí! McGonagall me dejo ir, a las tres estaré en la librería, espero encontrarte allí. Nos vemos!_

_Hermione._

_PD: me acabo de enterar que Malfoy también va, porque todo me pasa a mi?_"

La primera lechuza del colegio que encontró fue la destinada al viaje. Se apoyo en el marco de la ventana mientras la veía alejarse, la vio desaparecer detrás de una gris nube. Cuando la lechuza desapareció, perdió su vista en los terrenos del colegio, pudo ver a Hagrid cargando dos grandes árboles hacia el castillo con ese enorme saco de piel. Pudo ver también a Malfoy saliendo del bosque… eh?! MALFOY SALIENDO DEL BOSQUE?! Que demonios estaba haciendo Malfoy en el bosque? caminaba de manera normal, pudo verlo voltear dos o tres veces hacia el lugar de donde había salido. frunció el seño extrañada, tal vez Harry si tenia razón… lo mejor seria aprovechar esos días para mantenerlo vigilado.

(una hora antes)

- Por que demonio me hace salir ahora, si nos vamos a ver esta tarde, es absurdo. Con el frió que hace – Draco iba rezongando en voz alta mientras salía del colegio en dirección al bosque prohibido. Antes de entras se fijo que nadie lo hubiera visto salir. Y se adentro en el bosque. Camino durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta el mismo claro donde generalmente se encontraban en las reuniones. Al llegar se quedo en silencio mirando el cielo como si repentinamente fuera algo extremadamente interesante. Hasta que una voz lo saco de su 'actividad'.

- Draco – su padre otra vez, caminaba elegantemente hacia el con un fino, pero abrigado, traje y unos guantes de cuero en sus manos, las cuales sujetaban firmemente el bastón que usaba habitualmente.

- Padre – Draco hizo una inclinación.

- Hijo, te estarás preguntando para que te llame, veras, se que mas tarde nos veremos pero obviamente no podremos hablar con claridad, y a casa no te podré llevar porque Severus no me lo permite – dijo con fría cólera – aunque igualemente no te llevaría. El Señor Tenebroso no quiere mocosos molestando por ahí – Draco apretó los dientes furioso, como tenia que hacer para que su padre se diera cuenta de que no era ningún mocoso? (lo que realmente Draco no sabia era que Lucius no quería llevar a su hijo y presentarlo delante del mismísimo Rey de las Tinieblas. Sabia que aun que era muy chico) – quería explicarte que gracias a algunos arreglos en el ministerio, 'disipe' esas 'estupidas' ideas de jóvenes iniciados en el colegio –

- Eso significa que podré iniciarme ahora, no? – dijo Draco no pudiendo ocultar sus ansias.

- Claro que no – dijo secamente Lucius. Draco frunció el seño enojado – es obvio que pude convencer a los inútiles del ministerio, pero no a Dumbledore. Crees que el me creería a mi? Y luego quieres ser mortifago. Si no razonas cosas tan obvias como esta, no duraras ni un mes en las filas del señor Tenebroso, Draco – dijo con dureza – El caso es, que las reuniones se volverán a hacer, pero con menos regularidad. El Señor de las Tinieblas esta creando un brillante plan para poder atacar el ministerio – Lucius sonrió – espero que no andes comentando nada de eso por ahí, Draco. Espero que tu discreción siga siendo tan buena como siempre – lo miro fríamente y su hijo asintió.

- Por supuesto, padre –

- Esta bien, era esto nada más, te espero hoy a las tres en la librería. Saluda a Severus de mi parte – sonrió maliciosamente. Y sin más se perdió en la espesura del bosque de donde había venido.

Draco se giro en sus talones y con las manos en los bolsillos salio del bosque, no sin antes fijar si había alguien cerca. Aunque no tubo en cuenta cierta chica que lo miraba desde el castillo.

Hermione miro el reloj presurosa, las tres menos veinte. Llegaria tarde! se miro una vez mas en el espejo. Arreglo rápidamente su cabello, mientras se ponia la bufanda y agarraba su bolso y dinero en caso de que hiciera falta ya que ya había comprado los regalos de todos. Bajo a la sala común y pudo ver un gran y hermoso árbol al lado de la chimenea. Lo miro enbelzada, los elfos habian hecho un gran trabajo. Se quedo como imnotizada hasta que la voz de sierto rubio la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Te quedaras ahí, Granger? – sonrió maliciosamente.

- No, Malfoy, salis? – le regunto al darse vuelta y verlo con ropa para salir. Obvio que salia, ella ya lo sabia, pero algo le dijo que de ahora en mas se hiciera la estupida.

- Así parece, vos también, no? – pregunto el con idiferencia.

- Ajam… - fue lo único que contesto la chica – Bueno, hasta luego Malfoy, nos vemos en el callejón. – y salio rápidamente de la sala maldiciendose a ella misma por lo bajo. Menos mal que se iba a hacer la estupida! Mientras Draco también salia medio asombrado, como sabia ella que el iba al callejón? Iria ella también. "_Por favor, espero no encontrarme con cara rajada y la comadreja_" pensó amargado. Pero lamentablemente, nadie escucharia sus plegarias.


	16. Cap 16: Navidad Parte II: Callejon Diag

Cap

Cap. 16: Navidad parte II: Callejón Diagon.

Una castaña salio envuelta en cenizas de la chimentea del la librería Flourish & Blotts. Tosiendo, se saco la suciedad con un rapido movimiento de varita y levanto la cabeza, en el momento que una pelirroja cabellera tapara su vision.

- Si, si, Ginny, yo rambien te extrañe estos dos días… - le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Cuando por fin Ginny la solto, otros pares de brazos la abrasaron de igual manera.

- Pero nena! Estas muy flaca, estas comiendo bien? – la Sra. Weasley sofocaba a Hermione con su interrogatorio. Por suerte, no sabia nada de su pequeño 'problemita'.

- Ya mama, dejala respirar, bueno… nosotras nos vamos, no Herms? – y antes de que la castaña pudiera responder fue arrastrada fuera de la librería. Estaban a dos pasos de la chimenea cuando chocaron con un par de chicos.

- uy, lo siento – fue lo único que atino a decir Hermione, pero se callo a ver que eran Harry y Ron. Se formo un tenso silencio. Ella mirando el suelo apenada, Harry y Ron tratando de decir algo y Ginny mirandolos con rabia. Y justo cuando Hermione pensaba que no podia ser peor, una rubia cabellera salio de la chimenea. Dejando a todos anonadados, menos a Ginny y Hermione (esta ultima deseando que la tragara la tierra, la ultima vez que se habian 'encontrados' todos juntos, Draco había terminado en la enfermeria y ella peliada con sus dos mejores amigos).

- Hola Malfoy – saludo alegremente Ginny, ante la incredulidad de todos. Malfoy la miro receloso.

- Wealey – dijo secamente y mirando con odio a Pottu y Weasel. Todavía tenia que vengarse por la ultima pelea.

Antes de que pudiera decirse algo mas, una figura también rubia apareció en la escena. En ese momento definitivamente, Hermione estaba lista para salir corriendo de allí. Lucius Malfoy estaba detrás de su hijo (que curiosamente había salido de la chimenea sin una sola mota de suciedad) y tenia una mano sobre su hombro. Miraba a todos desde arriba, con superioridad.

- Hijo – dijo cortante – espero que no haya ningun inconveniente – y miro con asco al grupo de niños que se encontraban allí.

- No – dijo Draco para sorpresa de todos – vamonos padre, hay cosas mas importantes – y antes de que alguien pudiera refutar algo, ambos, padre e hijo, salieron del local con superioridad y arrogancia. Hermione pudo notar que sus dos ex–mejores amigos apretaban los puños con furia y tenia la mandibula tensa. Ginny quiso romper el silencio.

- Bueno, ahora si, vamonos Herms – la castaña pudo ver que los dos chicos miraban sorprendidos a la menor de los Weasley y parecia que querían decir algo, sin embargo, Hermione se encargo de no darles una oportunidad, simplemente no tenia ganas, y salio de allí, esta vez era ella la que arratraba a Ginny fuera del lugar.

- Por que me sacaste así? – pregunto molesta la pelirroja.

- No es obvio? Harry y Ron me iban a decir algo y no quiero hablar con ellos. No ahora – contesto con sencilles la castaña mientras iba calle arriba viendo vidrieras rápidamente. En el camino se encontraron con Luna.

- Hermione, Ginevra – la ultima la miro con disgusto – como están? – no dio tiempo a que ambas amigas contestaran – no han visto a Ronald? – ambas asintieron y señalaron la librería – muchas gracias – dijo en un susurro, y siguio caminando a paso tranquilo diciendo cosas en voz baja – Por sierto, Hermione, acabo de ver a Draco con su padre, no parecia muy feliz, acazo se pelearon? Que pena, me cae muy bien – y dejando a ambas chicas atonitas entro en el local.

- Luna, es una de las personas mas buenas que vi en mi vida, pero definitivamente a veces dice cosas sin sentido, no te parece? – dijo Ginny.

- Totalmente – respondio la castaña.

Las dos amigas caminaron durante varias horas, pero cuando decidieron que no podian soportar mas el frio, entraron en el Caldero Chorreante. Tom les dios a las dos un te caliente que las reconforto enormemente. Luego de charlar de cosas sin importancia, se abrió la puerta que daba al patio donde se encontraba la entrada al Callejón. Entro un chico rubio, Hermione no lo vio, ya que le daba la espalda a la entrada. Draco echo un vistazo general al lugar y sus frios ojos se detubieron en las dos amigas. Otra vez, la menor de los Weasleys lo miraba analiticamente. También vio la tupida cabellera de Hermione con un gorro rosa.

- No te des vuelta, pero tu principe verde acaba de entrar por la puerta y nos esta mirando, hablando de Malfoy… que onda con él? – Hermione se atraganto con el té.

- Ya que lo preguntas, ayer lo vi salir del Bosque Prohibido – dijo en tono misterioso.

- En serio? Y que hacia ahí? –

- Y yo como voy a saber? Pero seguramente nada bueno. Aunque tengo algo que contarte, Draco esta… mmm… mas bueno – dijo frunciendo el seño.

- Mas bueno? –

- Si, no se que le pasa, pero me trata mejor, no me pelea ni nada parecido… esta planeando algo – dijo convencida.

- Curioso… pero no podes sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Capaz es un mal entendido… - dijo Ginny pensativa.

Draco empezo a caminar hasta las dos amigas.

- Oh, oh oh oh! – empezo a decir emocionada Ginny – ahi viene! –

- Quien vie…? – pero antes de poder terminar la frase, Draco se paro al lado de su mesa.

- Granger, es hora de volver al colegio – dijo mirandola a los ojos. Hermione enrojecio un poco y miro su reloj desconcertada.

- Es verdad! – chillo – me va a matar, son y cinco y le dije a la profesora a las siete! Ginny porque no me dijiste? – pregunto enfada mientras se paraba presurosa y tomaba su bolso.

- Y yo como iba a saber? – le respondio indignada la pelirroja, Draco solo las miraba.

- Dale Granger, despedite, hay que irse – dejando de lado la reciente y estupida 'pelea' las dos amigas se abrazaron y se despidieron. Draco y Hermione salieron al callejón solos, dejando a Ginny sentada en la mesa.

Estaban a dos locales de la librería cuando un pelirrojo se acercaba con la cara roja, de lo que parecia furia, hacia ellos.

- Escuchame bien, Malfoy – dijo una vez que estubo enfrente de los dos chicos, amenazandolo con el dedo, detrás venia corriendo Harry – como que me entere que le volviste a poner un dedo a Hermione yo, personalmente, me voy a encargar de dejarte eunuco, me escuchaste?! –

- Ron! – exclamo alterada Hermione – deja de decir estupideces! – estaba furiosa, la habían dejado sola, la ignoraban y de repente venian a amenazar a Draco que no había hecho nada… (todavía).

- Lo siento, Hermione, trate de pararlo – dijo Harry con la respiración agitada.

- Mira, pobreton, yo no le voy a hacer NADA que ella no quiera. Podes ahorrarte todo el discurso que me vas a decir, escuchaste? – Hermione estaba roja como tomate.

- Te voy a mat… - dijo Ron mientras sacaba la varita, pero fue interrumpido.

- BASTA! – grito alteradisima Hermione – ESTOY PODRIDA. CANSADA DE SUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS. ME DEJAN EN PAZ, USTEDES SE ENCARGARON DE DEJARME BIEN EN CLARO QUE NO ERAMOS MAS AMIGOS, ENTONCES, METANSE EN SUS ASUNTOS. ENTRE MALFOY Y YO NO HAY NADA NI VA A HABER. POR LO TANTO, HAGAN SUS VIDAS. Y EN TODO CASO, RON, YO ME SE DEFENDER BASTANTE BIEN, Y COMO BIEN DIJO DRACO, NO VOY A HACER NADA QUE YO NO QUIERA – y ante la mirada atonita de los tres muchachos (sí, Draco también se sorprendió y se olvido de ocultarlo) se fue corriendo y con los ojos vidriosos de furia hacia la librería. Antes de que alguien pudiera alcanzarla, ya se había metido en la chimenea y tras decir 'AL DESPACHO DE LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL' en un tono un poco mas alto de lo debido, desaparecio.

- QUE HICIERON?! –grito Ginny a los tres, había visto desde lejos todo, y lo único que había escuchado había sido los gritos de Hermione.

- Nada, Weasley, preguntale a los estupidos de tus amigos – y dejando a los tres chicos, Draco se fue detrás de Hermione.

Draco apareció en el despacho del profesor Snape.

- Draco, mas te vale que empiezes a ser mas puntual – dijo con tono frió de colera Snape.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que dijo, antes de salir apresuradamente del despacho.

Empezo a caminar por los pasillos de Hogwarts. '_Donde estara?_' se pregunto Draco caminando sin un rumbo fijo. Luego de caminar durante cuarenta minutos, y ya rindiendose, escucho un sollozo. Quien mas podia ser? Entro en el salon rápidamente. Allí estaba Hermione, en un rincón y abrazando sus piernas. Lloraba tan amargamente que no se había percatado de la presencia del rubio. Se acerco lentamente, ella seguia sin darse cuenta. Se sento a su lado, mirandola fijamente. Hermione pego un saltito al verlo al lado suyo. Se seco rápidamente con la manga de su sueter. Hizo un amago de pararse, pero Draco la agarro de su ropa, haciendo que se quede sentada. Hermione, sin animos de pelear, hizo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Abrazo a Draco llorando en su hombro desconsoladamente. Draco, sorprendido, le dio unas palmaditas. Se sentía tan estupido como la vez que la encontro en los terrenos el día de lluvia. Estubieron así durante una media hora, hasta que la castaña se calmo y dejo de llorar.

- Lo siento y gracias – dijo secandose las lagrimas. Draco no contesto.

- Hermione… - la llamo en voz baja. La castaña alzo la vista para mirarlo a la cara. Draco estaba con la vista perdida en una ventana que estaba enfrente de ella, tenia cara seria y sus ojos estaban mas frios que lo normal.

- Si..? – pregunto ella.

- Yo… - no sabia como seguir. Se sentía un estupido pendejo, no sabia como seguir y era patetico – yo… -

- Que pasa Draco? – lo insito Hermione mirandolo muy ansiosa, no sabia porque pero sabia que lo que le iba a decir era algo importante.

- Yo… creo… creo que también te quiero – termino en un susurro. No podia creerlo.

Hermione se quedo mirandolo con la boca ligeramente abierta. Seguramente había escuchado mal, no podia ser.. posible. Era ilogico. No tenia sentido.

- Que? – pregunto cerrando la boca por fin, dandose cuenta que deberia verse bastante estúpida. Todo giraba a su alrededor. Se sentía desfallecer, era demaciado bueno para ser verdad. Pero de repente una idea golpeo con fuerza su cabeza. Era mentira. Era _mentira_. Seguramente la estaba cargando. Sabia como se sentía ella. Era una sangre sucia y podia jugar con ella, y luego decircelo a todo Slytherin. Aparte de que ya lo había hecho una vez… bueno, no se lo había dicho a nadie, pero seguramente eso estaba en sus planes. Y subitamente, antes de que Draco contestara a su pregunta, se levanto. Y lo miro con furia.

- Crees que es divertido no?! – grito irradiando odio – Vos y todo Slytherin se quieren reír de una sangre sucia ingenua – Draco la miraba sin comprender.

- Pero que dices…? – la miro atonito.

- Si, no crees suficiente que me haya peliado de esta manera con Harry y Ron? no crees suficiente que el momento mas importante de mi vida haya sido con vos, antes inclusive de saber que te quería? No es suficiente verme como un alma en pena por todo el colegio? Claro, seguro que no me has hecho sufrir lo suficiente, verdad? Que queres de mi? QUE QUERES DE MI, DRACO MALFOY?! – le grito mirandolo con bronca.

- Granger, CALMATE – le dijo parandose el también – estas loca. Crees que YO, Draco Malfoy, te estaria diciendo esto si no fuera por que de verdad lo siento? Crees que YO, el principe de Slytherin, te diria esto simplemente para hacerte sentir mal?! No piensas tal vez, que YO también estoy metiendome en un lugar del que posiblemente no tenga salida? VOS, LA BRUJA MAS INTELIGENTE DE TODO EL MALDITO COLEGIO, NO SABE RAZONAR ALGO TAN LOGICO? – le grito también enojado. Hermione se quedo callada mirandolo con odio, pero sabia, muuuuy en el fondo, que tenia razon. Draco se acerco a ella, acorralandola contra un banco – te guste o no. ME guste o no – se corrigió – te quiero, y no hay nada que ni vos ni yo podamos hacer –

Y de repente, antes de cualquiera de los dos se dieran cuenta, se besaron. Hermione lo abrazo por la nuca, sintiendo que si se separaban caeria al avismo, mientras Draco la besaba apasionadamente, con sus fuertes manos agarrandola por la flaca cintura de la castaña. La lengua de draco entro la boca de Hermione con desesperación, se había olvidado lo que se sentía, bueno. No. No había olvidado lo que se sentía besar sus labios rojos y suaves. Se sentía en el cielo, era demaciado bueno. La quería, la _amaba_.

Nunca pensó que le podia pasar eso a él, Draco Malfoy, de sangre pura. Se separaron para tomar aire y Hermione lo miro profundamente.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo en un susurro y se volvieron a besar. Draco se acerco mas a Hermione acariciando su espalda y sintiendo sus suspiros mientras se besaban.

Hermione estaba feliz. Sencillamente feliz. No había nada que pudiera describir mejor su estado de animo. Es verdad, se estaba besando con Draco Malfoy. El que se había encargado de mortificarla durante años, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien. al diablo con Harry, Ron o con cualquier otro que se opusiera a aquello. Había pasado por demaciadas cosas en tan poco tiempo que ya no se preocuparia por el 'que diran'. Dejaría de ser la amiga prefecta y asexuada. Estaba enamorada y nada mas importaba.


	17. Cap 17: Navidad Parte III: Dulce Navida

Cap

Cap. 17: Navidad parte III: Dulce navidad.

El jueves algo le preocuapaba a Hermione, al día siguiente se veria con Marcial para estudiar. No lo había visto desde la ultima vez, es que realmente no salia mucho de su habitación si no era para comer (muy entrada a la noche) o desayunar (muy temprano). En las navidades había desarrollado el habito de pasar las tarde acurrucada junto a Draco hasta la una de la mañana, cuando el hambre los atacaba a ambos y terminaban en las cosinas, luego dormian juntos y temprano, como buena madrugadora, se levantaba para estudiar y mantenerse al día para después pasear por los jardines mas alejados del castillo junto a su actual.. ¿novio? Bueno, realmente no le importaba en ese momento que eran. Pero en lo que lleban juntos, y no solo de pareja, sino también de vivir en un mismo juntos, había descubierto que Draco era extremadamente posesivo y no le agradaba para nada que mantubiera contacto con algun otro chico que no sea para amistad. Le molestaba un poco esa actitud, pero por otro lado le parecia encantadora y dulce. El caso es que Draco no sabia que ella se juntaria con Marcial a estudiar, y tenia mas o menos una baga idea de cómo reaccionaria cuando se lo contara.

Esa misma tarde, se sento a su lado en uno de los sillones mas cercanos a la chimenea. Afuera nevaba y hacia mucho frió por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Draco… - lo llamo despacio y con cautela. El chico le hizo saber que la escuchaba asintiendo con la cabeza mientras leia un libro – eh.. Yo… - empezo a titubear y se malditjo interiormente por eso, Draco era tan suspicaz que se daria cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba. Y no se equiboco (rara vez lo hacia) el rubio lebanto, por fin, la cabeza del libro y la miro profundamente. Ella se puso aun mas nerviosa (si era posible) y empezo a jugar con los dedos pensando como decirle que se veria con una de los chicos mas odiado por Draco al día siguiente… y solos. Solo imaginar su reaccion se le ponian los pelos de punta.

- Que pasa? – hablo al fin el chico.

- Em.. bueno, veras… yo.. –

- Hermione, decilo ya de una vez – estaba empezando a impacientarse.

- Eh.. mañana… yo… bueno, meveoconMarcial – dijo rápidamente. Odiaba cuando hacia eso! Lo bueno era que siempre que lo hacia nunca nadie le entendía ni jota lo que decia, eso le daba mas tiempo. Pero se equiboco (y eso la sorprendió mas si se podia decir).

- Que qué? – le pregunto en un tono mortalmente frió y bajo, ella hubiese preferido que le gritara – Te vas a ver con ese baboso y… y pendejo calenton? – no estaba enojado, estaba furioso. Y a pesar de todo, Hermione tenia un coraje, el coraje Gryffindor y también se puso roja de furia.

- No es un pendejo calenton! – le dijo molesta. Muy molesta.

- Claro que lo es. Tan inocente sos que no te das cuenta que no quiere estudiar sino revolcarse con vos?! – y un fuerte dolor golpeo la megilla de Draco. Eso era mas de lo que podia soportar. Ambos, ella y el. Draco nunca se sintio tan humillado y molesto, golpeado por una mujer, por una san… una maldita hija de muggles. Y ella no se quedo atrás, que se creia que era! Un ramera cualquiera? Que se revolcaria con el primero que se le cruzara? Que, sabiendo lo que ella sentía por el, se meteria con Marcial? Aparte de todo eso, Marcial no quería eso, posiblemente gustara de ella, y eso no lo tania aun muy claro (aun) pero se notaba a kilómetros que era muy buena persona y no de esas que solo buscaban un maldito polvo.

- Eres un tremendo estupido, Malfoy – le dijo. Le temblaba la voz – Realmente crees eso? Y tanto desconfias de mi como para pensar que yo aceptaria algo así? Se nota que no me conoces en nada. A veces eres realmente idiota – y sin mas dejo a Draco agarrandose la megilla con los ojos brillando de fria rabia.

Hermione salio de la torre de premios anuales hecha una furia, miraba con odio todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. Sintio, de subito, un frió viento que la golpeo en la cara pero no le importo. Estaba tan enojada que ni le importo. Siguió caminando pateando las armaduras que se encontraba y agarrando tan fuerte la varita que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Dejo escapar un genimdo de ira y a paso rapido se dirigió al septimo piso. Entro en la sala multipropositos, después de pansar "un lugar donde pueda descargar mi enojo" y se encontro con una habitación con muchos espejos, vidrios, cuadros, estatuillas. Le molesto aun mas saber que la estupida sala había preparado algo así para ella, y agarro un jarron que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y lo tiro con todo su odio al suelo. Cegada por una niebla roja comenzó a destruir todo lo de la habitación. Lanzaba hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Cuando termino, callo al suelo de rodillas (sintio que los critales se clavaban en sus piernas y manos pero no le importo) y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Parecia que después de todo, nada le salia demaciado bien. De repente un sueño la invadio y una cama apareció en el fondo de la sala. A paso débil y conbulsionado se dirigio a ella y se acosto. Quedo dormida de inmediato.

Draco la vio desaparecer del retrato hecha un huracán. El no se quedaba atrás y enfurecido se paro decidido a seguirla y dejarle en claro quien mandaba en la relación. Pero no la encontro. Y recorrio todo el castillo (o al menos eso creyo él) y no encontro rastros de ella. Se empezo a preocupar. Pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento, él no tenia la culpa, ella se lo había buscado y mas enojado aun se volvio a su habitación donde se acosto.

Al día siguiente a Draco lo desperto un ruido en el baño y cuando intento abrir la puerta estaba cerrada, después de gritar insultos e improperios Hermione se encargo de mandarlo al demonio, el rubio se fue bastante molesto y despotricando contra la castaña. Bajo a desayunar y luego, sin siquiera cruzarsela tomo su escoba y paso la mayor parte de la mañana y tarde en el campo de quidich.

Hermione, después de dejarle bien en claro que no quería verlo, bajo directamente a la biblioteca, sin desayunar, ya que no quería encontrarse con él, ni con nadie. Se quedo ahí hasta que fue la hora de la reunión con Marcial.

Estaba leyendo un libro sobre magos famosos cuando una sombra le tapo la lampara que tenia a su lado.

- Hola – dijo Marcial sonriendole – pense que no vendrias, como no te vi desde aquella vez.. pense que al final te habias ido sin despedirte – y rio dulcemente, algo colorado y rascandose el codo derecho.

- No – sonrió tiernamente ella – perdon por desaparerces… tuve… cosas que hacer, bueno… empezemos – pasaron toda la tarde estudiando distintas que le eran "dificiles" a Marcial, aunque Hermione tonta no era y sabia que entendía todo.

- Bueno, creo que terminamos, ya dominas muy bien los hechizos desilucionadores – dijo a las cinco y media de la tarde Hermione.

- Si, es verdad, gracias Hermione – y la miro a los ojos. La chica se sintio imnotizada por esos ojos verdes – Hermione… tengo algo que decirte… muy importante, suena tonto, pero estoy pensando esto desde hace semanas, no se muy bien como decirlo… yo.. –

- Marcial… - lo interrumpio amablemente – sea lo que sea, sabes que yo siempre te escucho –

- Yo.. – estaba muy colorado – me gustas Hermione, mucho… - la chica se quedo de piedra. Sabia, o por lo menos sospechaba, algo así pero realmente no estaba preparada para escucharlo de sus labios. De repente, vio como el chico se acercaba mas a ella. Estaban muy juntos. La castaña reacciono justo a tiempo.

- Marcial – dijo parandose rápidamente y retrocediendo unos pasos, mientras el chico la miraba entre sorpendido y triste, sabiendo lo que vendria – yo… estoy enamorada, yo estoy con otra persona. Perdon. – y sin decir mas se fue corriendo.

Marcial no sabia como reaccionar. Sentía su orgullo bastante herido. Y sintio una mezcla de furia y tristeza profunda. Se paro y la siguió, la alcanzo cuando la castaña salia corriendo a los terrenos. La agarro de la muñeca en la orilla del lago. Que hullera de el lo ponia mas enojado todavía.

- Quien? – simplemente pregunto.

- Marcial, me lastimas – lloraba Hermione.

- Con quien estas? Es Malfoy, verdad? Ese idiota que te hace llorar y te lastima. Es imbesil es de quien estas enamorada no? – un brillo malicioso y tenebroso se vio en sus ojos, que se había transformado en un verde muy oscuro – dejame decirte Hermione, que si no eres mia, no eres de nadie –

La castaña se vio aprisionada contra un árbol, lloraba desperadamente, mientras traba de gritar, pero la mano de Marcial le tapaba la boca tan fuerte que hasta la estaba dejando sin aire. Otra mano de Marcial agarraba sus dos manos por ensima de la cabeza. Las ramas del árbol se clavaban en su espalda, sus muñecas empezaban a dolerle de una manera poco natural. Y recordo su cicatriz. Pomfrey le había especificado que no hiciera esfuerzos. Una gota fria y espeza cayo en su frente.

- Ahora sangras? – rio maliciosamente el morocho – era por eso que usabas esa ridicula muñequera? Así que la estudiosa y mojigata Hermione Granger atento contra su propia vida, eh? Por eso desapareciste durante días? – rio cruelmente. Tomo su varita, y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, le echo un echizo silenciador. Dejo caer su varita a la nieve y poso su mano libre en el muslo de Hermione.

Pero antes de que todo se conviertiera en una gran tragedia, un gran fuerza empujo a Marcial lejos. Y allí, parado a unos metros de la castaña. Draco Malfoy empuñaba la varita hacia Marcial con una mano y en la otra estaba su escoba. Pero esta cayo al suelo, cuando Draco, con una mirada tan tranquila que daba miedo se acerco a Hermione, y le arreglo la pollera que se había subido donde unos instantes antes estaba la mano de Marcial. Le seco las lagrimas y luego se acerco hasta el morocho que lo miraba con miedo y sorprendido.

Dejo caer su varita y sin mas se tiro sobre Marcial para empezar a pegarle a puño limpio sobre su cara.

- Draco! – gritaba Hermione – basta Draco! –

El chico no la escucho y rápidamente la nieve comenzó a teñirse de rojo, sus puños tenían sangre del Hufflepuff y de él. Pero no paro hasta que Hermione se acerco a él y lo abrazo. Salio de su furia para abrazar a su novia y comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Si te pasaba algo, yo… - dijo en voz fria y ronca.

- Pero no me paso nada – le sonrió Hermione – y todo gracias a vos. Tenias razon Draco, perdoname. Te quiero –

- Yo también te quiero –

Luego de llevar a Marcial a la enfermeria (solamente porque ella quería), y que Madam Pomfrey le curara su herida en la muñeca, fueron hasta el despacho del director donde Hermione contó todo detalladamente y bastante tranquila. Pero se sentía a salvo junto a Draco y por mucho que le costara contar todo, se habian 'amigado' y todo estaba bien.

- Y Draco apareció y me salvo – dijo omitiendo el detalle de que el rubio casi mata al chico. Draco veia el suelo con la mirada ausente.

- Muy bien, gracias Sta. Granger, espero que esto no traiga mayores dificultades. El chico en cuestion, sera expulsado y tendra su castigo correspondiente. – dijo seriamente Dumbledore.

Luego de intercambiar algunas palabras mas ambos chicos se fueron hacia sus dormitorios. Allí, la pareja durmió acurrucada en un sillon, felices de que nada malo hubise pasado.

- Feliz navidad! – le grito Hermione.

- Auh! Nunca me despierte así, me oiste? – dijo molesto el rubio. La chica solamente sonrió y le tendio un paquete. Se lo había pedido a su padre que se lo comprara y esperaba que a el le gustara. Era una pequeña caja con unos gemelos con las letras DM grabadas en plata. Draco se sorprendio, no sabia que era pero tenia clase – ehh.. son muy lindos… que son? – pregunto alzando una ceja. Hermione se rio.

- Se llaman gemelos, sirben para los puños de la camisa – le dijo – son muy utiles y tiene clase – rio nuevamente. El chico le sonrió y los guardo.

- Ahora yo – y subió por las escaleras rápidamente y leugo bajo con el mismo paquete que había visto cuando se lo encontro en la lechuzeria. La sorprendió bastante. Era un anillo de oro con un hermoso (y bastante grande) diamente. Se lo puso y lo abrazo con cariño dandole besos por toda la cara.

Bajaron a la cena de navidad donde se reunian los pocos preofesores y alumnos, ya que al día suiguiente volverian todos los alumnos. La comida fue esplendida. Hermione estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se preocupo por los elfos que se habian esperado bastante esa noche.


	18. Cap 18: Reconciliacion

Cap

Cap. 18: Reconciliación

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo Draco apenas llegaron de la cena. Hermione lo miro tranquila, sabia lo que le diría – Esto es serio, lo mejor seria que nadie sepa que estamos juntos –

- Ya sabia que dirías eso, supongo… supongo que esta bien… - dijo algo apagada.

- No quiero que nada malo te pase, yo estoy por iniciarme como mortifago – Hermione lo miro con la boca ligeramente abierta.

- Que? – pregunto.

- Sabes muy bien, Hermione, tengo que hacerlo, si no… mi padre sospecharía, me entiendes? Es muy suspicaz, el podría enterarse, deducirlo, y si algo malo te pasa… no puedo renunciar así como así, tengo que… –

- No me importa – lo corto Hermione – te preocupa que me pase algo… y yo? Crees que voy a estar tranquila sabiendo donde te metes, sabiendo que, si no te mata alguno de sus aliados (o el mismo) por alguna estupidez, te mate un auror? Sabiendo que cuando la guerra termine tendrás que ir Azkaban? No te importa acaso como me siento? –

- Sabes perfectamente que no es así – dijo el serio y distante.

- No, no se – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos – te quiero Draco, no puedo dejarte hacer eso, no puedo – le grito.

- Basta Hermione – la calló – no se discute, me escuchaste? Las cosas son así, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo –

- Habla con Dumbledore, el te puede ayudar, no te pasara nada, estarás bien –

- Y mi padre? Mi madre? Si yo desaparezco El Señor Tenebroso se desquitara con ellos. No puedo –

- Y entonces? Vamos a estar a escondidas para siempre, hasta que termine la guerra? –

- Hermione, yo creo que lo mejor será que nos separemos cuando termine el colegio… - dijo él mirándola fijamente.

- QUE? – le grito ella – NO, ME OISTE? NO, NUNCA. –

- Hermione, por Merlín, crece! Cuando te vas a dar cuenta? Terminara el colegio y yo me voy a meter en un mundo peligroso, no puedo dejarte que sigas conmigo, quiero decirte las cosas como son – le dijo duramente.

- Como son? – pregunto riendo tristemente y sin ocuparse de evitar las lagrimas – Como son… si, tienes razón.. creo… creo que me voy a dormir, adiós –

Draco la vio subir las escaleras lentamente y mirando al frente, nunca se dio vuelta para mirarlo, y si lo hubiese hecho hubiese visto una solitaria lágrima caer por unas pálidas mejillas.

- Hermione! – una voz se escucho en el bullicio que había en el vestíbulo. Una pelirroja se acercaba corriendo y haciendo que su pelo se moviera libremente, varios alumnos se dieron vuelta para mirar a la chica, pero se giraron rápidamente al notar a un chico morocho de gafas que los miraba con rabia contenida. La pelirroja abrazo a la castaña que sonreía apagadamente. Ron y Harry se quedaron hablando con Seamus y las miraban de lejos, sabiendo que lo mejor seria hablar luego con la castaña.

- Herms! Como estas?? Como pasaste las vacaciones? Alguna novedad? – la ataco Ginny mientras la codeaba y le guiñaba un ojo. Pero repentinamente paro al darse cuenta que la castaña tenia los ojos enrojecidos y que, en realidad, no escuchaba nada de lo que ella estaba diciendo y miraba a en una dirección fijamente. La pelirroja siguió (y dos chicos que presenciaban la escena de las dos amigas hicieron lo mismo) su vista enrojecida al punto que miraba que no estaba muy lejos de ellas, unos metros delante, para ser exactos.

Draco Malfoy hablaba tranquilamente con Zabini y Parkinson. Hermione lo vio mirarla por una milésima de segundo, que, obviamente, nadie se dio cuenta. Y sus ojos se aguaron nuevamente, llevaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana llorando. Se había obligado a ella misma a parar cuando se dio cuenta que se acercaba la hora de ir a buscar a Ginny y ahora, que lo tenia adelante, después de la pequeña "discusión" de la noche anterior, se dio cuenta que no estaba lista para afrontarse a semejante situación, sentía que era demasiado para ella.

Nunca había pensado que el amor dolía tanto, realmente, nunca había pensado en el amor, creía que era una simple emoción que te distraía de cosas mas importantes, como el estudio por ejemplo, y que terminabas embobado y perdiendo el tiempo. Lo que había sentido con Ron no se comparaba en nada con lo que sentía por Draco, en nada. Era un necio sentimiento que no la llevaba a nada. Nada de nada comparado con Draco. Comparado con Draco todo perdía su sentido, era increíblemente feliz y sentía una sensación que la envolvía y la llenaba de bienestar. Y ahora… todo se iba al tacho. Todo por culpa de la guerra, todo se perdía.

Por su parte Draco tampoco se sentía bien, siempre había sido muy buen mentiroso, sabia ocultar sus emociones a la perfección. Indiscutiblemente nadie tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se sentía en ese momento. Escuchaba la perorata de Pansy y, aunque no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, su cara era de total interés, también hacia que escuchaba los comentarios que hacia Bleise. Aprovecho ese segundo en el cual Pansy comenzó a pelear con Bleise para mirar a Hermione, sabia que ella llevaba varios minutos mirándolo, lo sentía, se daba cuenta. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no pudo evitar que su corazón se estrujara al verla en total decadencia. Los ojos rojos y su pelo mas revuelto de lo normal con una sonrisa falsa y apagada mientras su amiga la codeaba y hablaba rápidamente, los ojos miel de ella se humedecieron rápidamente y el aparto la vista de igual manera.

- Vamos! – Ginny la agarro desprevenida y casi cae al suelo, mientras la pelirroja la arrastraba fuera del vestíbulo y la obligaba a subir las escaleras.

- Que esta pasando? – pregunto entre dientes Ron.

- Me encantaría saberlo – dijo de igual manera Harry.

- Sabes, esto me huele mal, algo no anda bien… - dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía a la castaña subir (obligada por su hermana) las escaleras, luego dirigió su vista al rubio que miraba muy disimuladamente la escena. Harry también se percato de que Malfoy las veía subir, aunque solo las haya dirigido su mirada durante una milésima de segundo.

- Estoy de acuerdo, creo que tendremos que hacerle un visita a Malfoy… - dijo Harry.

- Muy bien – sonrió maliciosamente el pecoso.

- … Entonces mi madre me regalo un precioso vestido de gala para la fiesta de fin de año, aunque me costara guardarlo durante tanto tiempo, ya que me queda demasiado bien y… -

- Si… demasiado bien ajustado – rió por lo bajo Zabini. De repente se quedo helado al notar la mirada fría y fulminadora de Pansy.

- Bleise, Bleise… todavía no entiendo por que mis padres te invitaron a pasar la navidad a casa, lo que te pasa es que no puedes admitir que el vestido me queda hermoso – dijo con superioridad la morocha. Draco rió ante la cara de confusión de Bleise que se esperaba una cachetada.

- Si, Pansy, claro que si, te quedaba espectacular, cualquier cosa te queda espectacular… - dijo medio irónico – medio verdad Zabini, Pansy le sonrió y el la miro aun mas desorientado.

- Y si vamos a almorzar? – pregunto Draco que no estaba prestando mucha atención a la charla que tenían sus dos amigos.

- Claro… Draco, no has recibido ninguna carta de tu padre? – pregunto disimuladamente Zabini.

- No, la ultima vez que hablamos me dijo que me mandaría cartas, supongo que dentro de poco me llegara alguna para concretar los últimos detalles de la iniciación – dijo con un tono normal, aunque alguien como Zabini, que conocía a Draco demasiado bien, pudo percatar un pequeño dejo de amargura, pero simplemente creyó que se estaba equivocando. Draco esperaba ese momento hace meses.

Entraron en el Comedor, donde medio Hogwarts cenaba. Las navidades habían pasado y Draco sentía un gusto amargo en la boca cada vez que pensaba que le quedaba poco más de tres meses para estar con Hermione, y luego no volver a verla probablemente por el resto de su vida. Desanimado, pero ocultándolo bien, se sentó entre Pansy y Crabbe miro su plato sin muchas ganas, realmente no tenia hambre, lo había dicho solo para alejarse del lugar, especialmente de Potter y la comadreja que lo miraban no muy amistosamente. En otro momento los hubiera provocado, pero sabia que a Hermione no le gustaba y le hacia mal. Se decidió por ignorarles, sabía que tarde o temprano vendría a hacerle alguna escena sobre su "amiga" pero por lo que le había contado ella, no tenía ningún derecho.

- Bien – dijo Ginny una vez que se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja, en los dormitorios de Gryffindor – Ahora, me vas a explicar que esta pasado – dijo decidida.

- No pasa nada – contesto la castaña evadiendo sorprendentemente la pregunta y mirando para otro lado.

- Que no pasa nada? Andas como se te hubiera pasado por arriba un hipogrifo! – refuto enojada la pelirroja – mírame a los ojos. – Hermione obedeció a regañadientes y la miro – dale, Herms, que pasa? Te ves muy triste… - dijo con voz suave Ginny.

Sabiendo que no tenía otra salida, Hermione comenzó a contar todo lo sucedido, empezando por su encuentro en el aula desocupada, luego del Callejón Diagon.

Draco se levanto de la mesa de Slytherin al terminar de cenar (bueno, si comer un poco de ensalada era cenar) y sin decir mas se retiro del gran Salón.

- Ahora – dijo Harry que había estado observando al rubio durante toda la cena, esperando el momento adecuado. Ron y Harry se levantaron y siguieron al chico.

Draco caminaba por un pasillo desierto, sabia que los idiotas de Potter y Weasley lo habían estado observando durante la cena, hasta Pansy lo había notado, y sabia que esperaban el momento para joderle la cena y darle un estupido sermón de "amigos sobre protectores". Por lo tanto se salio rápidamente del Gran Salón para terminar con eso cuanto antes, no tenia tiempo para chiquilinadas.

- Malfoy… - como suponía, la voz de Potter se hizo oír en silencioso pasillo, y detrás de él, el estupido pobretón como perro faldero. Los miro con expresión aburrida.

- Que quieren ahora? – dijo cansado.

- Que demonios le hiciste a Hermione? – Ron fue el que hablo esta vez y mostrando su don de ser tan… directo.

- Por que son tan repetitivos? – fue lo único que dijo el rubio – ya se los dije, nada que ella no quisiera – y esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa que puso a Ron mas colorado que su cabello, si era eso posible.

- Te aseguro Malfoy, la lastimaste y te juro que… -

- Si, si, Weasley, ya conozco tu discurso… - lo interrumpió el chico hastío.

- Escucha Malfoy, no entendemos como hiciste para lograr que Hermione te quiera, pero te advierto una cosa, lastímala y te aseguro, que no te va a gustar nada – amenazo Potter con voz baja.

- Ohhh… que miedo! – dijo Draco teatralmente y rió – escucha tú Potter, no me importa lo que hagan ustedes, solo les pido una cosa: no se metan en esto, porque yo puedo ser tan amenazador como vos, así que déjate de hacer el chico malo, de verdad no te queda – dijo con rencor.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia su Sala Común, pero antes de dar vuelta el recodo se giro y miro a los dos amigos que lo observaban con odio.

- Y una cosa mas, antes de venir a criticarme a mi, sobre como la trato a ella, mírense ustedes, porque les aseguro que la lastimaron mas que yo – y esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción dejo a los dos chicos mirándolo con odio y tristeza a la vez.

Hermione había dormido en el dormitorio de Ginny esa noche, se despertó una hora antes de clases y diciendo cosas apresuradamente se fue. Llegaba tarde y no tenia siquiera el uniforme listo!

Corrió por los pasillos como alma que lleva el diablo y bajo varias escaleras. Entro en su Sala Común y subió su escalera como un rayo. Entro en el baño, tomo una rápida ducha y se cambio. Tomo sus cosas y bajo al Gran Comedor. Como siempre, no había nadie, generalmente se llenaba diez minutos antes del comienzo de las clases. No se cruzo con Draco en la sala común y tampoco lo vio en el Gran Salón. Supuso que estaría durmiendo.

Draco se levanto por el golpeteo de la ventana, presuroso, la abrió y dejo entrar a uno de los lechuzones de su familia. Supo de inmediato de quien provenía y sobre que.

"_Draco,_

_Esta todo listo, hijo, dentro de dos semanas tendrán una salida a Hosmeade, reúnanse todos en la calle mas alejada del centro, la contraria a la que va a la caza de los gritos exactamente a las 13.20. Yo estaré allí con un trasladador. _

_Comunica de esto a tus compañeros. Nos veremos. _

_Tu Madre te manda saludos, no contestes la carta._

_Lucius Malfoy."_

Draco se quedo mirando la carta, todo estaba preparado. No había vuelta atrás.

Tomo un poco de puré y comió con desgano, lo hacia por el simple hecho de que Ginny la miraba con reproche y no por que fuera algo vital para seguir viviendo. Miro a ambos lado de la mesa, todos estaban felices, charlaban, comían, disfrutaban su vida y ella… ella estaba ahí sentada mirando la vida de los otros pasar y las comparaba con la suya. Patético.

Por cuarta vez durante la media hora que llevaba ahí sentada miro hacia la mesa de Draco, pero el no estaba allí. No lo veía desde ayer y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Dos personas se sentaron a cada lado de ella, no les presto atención hasta que la llamaron, miro a su lado izquierdo y se encontró con un Harry que aparentaba estar muy preocupado por ella. Lo miro como si no lo conociera y le fuera totalmente indiferente, pero no porque estuviera enojada con él, si no porque ya no le interesaba nada.

- Hermione, podemos hablar? – esta vez miro a su lado derecho para mirar a Ron que tenia la misma expresión que Harry. Ella no lo pensó mucho, simplemente le daba igual. Y tras encogerse de hombros, se paro.

- Hermione! – la llamo Ginny – no deberías terminar de comer? – la castaña miro el plato con inapetencia y negó con la cabeza. Harry, Ron y Ginny se miraron con seria preocupación y los dos amigos se levantaron para seguir a Hermione.

- Toma – fue lo que dijo Harry una vez que llegaron a un patio interno. Le tendió un paquete cuadrado. "_Muy bien, otro libro, la verdad que son muy originales…_" pensó la chica.

Lo abrió sin mucho interés y miro la portada, en letras doradas se leía 'Hermione' en el centro. Ya con mas atención trato de abrirlo, pero vio una pequeña cerradura en su lado derecho.

- Es un diario – explico Ron – como regalo de navidad… bueno… gracias por los tuyos, no te lo mandamos para noche buena, porque te lo queríamos dar en persona.. – dijo algo colorado – y… bueno… nosotros… -

- Lo que quiere decir Ron es que lo sentimos, ambos, lamentamos que hayas pasado por todo esto, por las peleas, y em… lamentamos habernos paliado con Malfoy… - dijo con algo de reticencia.

Hermione solo pudo sonreír y dejar que una lagrima traicionera saliera de sus ojos. Se arrojo a los brazos de sus amigos. Y no dijo nada más, pero no hizo falta para que Ron y Harry supieran que estaban perdonados.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a las chicas del Lujan jajaja, en especial a Lucy que me dijeron estaba un poco mucho interesada en que subiera un capitulito… jajaja

Me preparo para recibir quejas… jaja si, se que se estarán preguntando: se tardo tanto para esto? (y su cara de incredulidad…) pero estuve con problemas que no vienen al caso, mas el colegio y el tema del 'blockeo mental' (y no, no es verso, es posta xS)

Gracias a los que escribieron! Para ser un fic medio – pelo son bastante, sumando las firmas del fotolog :)

No tengo mucho mas para decir… solamente que se esta acercando el final… no lo quiero hacer muy largo u.u

Ahora si… me voy

**Gracias**

Madeline


	19. Cap 19: I am because we are

Cap.19: I am because we are.

Era tarde ya, Draco estaba sentado frente a la chimenea mientras leía un libro. Bueno, hacia que leía un libro, en realidad. La ultima vez que había visto a Hermione, había sido ayer donde la encontró abrazada a ese par de retrasados, llorando a lagrima viva y murmurando cosas que, supuso, solo ella entendía. La situación se había puesto bastante tensa.

**Flash Back**

Draco por fin había decidido bajar a cenar, la carta de su padre lo había tenido todo el día preocupado, había llegado. Al fin. Parecía medio irreal, desearlo durante tanto tiempo y una vez que lo tenía, ya no lo quería. Mientras caminaba por unos de los pasillos secundarios que daban al Gran Salón, decidió cortar camino y cruzar el patio interno… aunque después de todo, no había sido una muy buena idea. Potter, Weasley y Hermione estaban ahí, abrazados de una manera… enternecedora. Para alguien que no fuera Draco, ya que para el fue sumamente desagradable. Toda esa cursilería dejaba en claro que se había amigado. Por un lado estaba muy enojado con ella, después de todo, por culpa de _esos_ había pasado la mitad de las navidades sufriendo (y la otra mitad con él, claro) y por otro lado estaba… _feliz_ por ella. De repente Hermione lo distinguió a través de sus lagrimas de felicidad (o al menos eso espero que fueran, Draco) y se quedo quieta, mirándolo fijamente. Se separo de manera lenta de sus amigos y siguió mirándolo como si fuera una ilusión. Potter y Weasley se dieron vuelta y su expresión se transformo seria al verlo.

Draco sin decir nada, siguió caminando, mientras sentía la mirada de los dos amigos… y la de ella. Sentía como la mirada de Hermione lo taladraba, lo atravesaba. Buscando alguna señal de tristeza. O algo parecido a lo que seguramente sentía ella. Pero Draco nunca dejaría mostrar sus sentimientos. Posiblemente con ella, expresaría algo, por el simple hecho de ser ella, pero no delante de ese par de inútiles.

- Hermione! – escucho el grito de Potter, y se giro. Hermione corría a través de los pasillos. Rápidamente los dos amigos la siguieron.

Draco se quedo durante unos minutos allí parado, pensando en que hacer, pero al final se decidió por entrar en el Gran Salón. Hablaría con ella mas tarde.

**Flash Back**

Y había pasado un día, y no la había visto todavía. Ni en las clases, ni en los recesos, ni el Gran Salón, solo vio a Potter y a los dos hermanos Weasley susurrando en la mesa durante la cena. Que estaría pasando? De la nada se abrió la puerta de la Sala y una decadente Hermione paso a través de ella. Iba mirando el suelo. Parecía una fantasma. De repente, como sintiendo la mirada gris plata la penetraba, levanto la vista. Tomo una bocanada de aire, como si en esos últimos segundos no hubiese respirado y lo enfrento.

- Creo… - comenzó Draco – que es hora de que hablemos –

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente asintió. Y se quedo allí parada, Draco se paro y se acerco a ella.

- Hermione – dijo con voz aterciopelada, vio como un leve temblor se apoderaba de la chica – por favor, no hagas esto mas difícil… tenemos que aprovechar este ultimo tiempo que tenemos juntos – Hermione lo miro incrédula.

- Hablas en serio? – le dijo – Acaso me lo dices en serio?! Como me podes decir eso! "este ultimo tiempo juntos" como si nunca mas en la vida te volviera a ver! Como podes ser así de cruel? Como podes estar tan tranquilo? Como podes _no sufrir_ por esto? – le susurro con voz estrangulada. Draco la miro duramente.

- Que no lo demuestre no significa que no lo sienta – le dijo cortante y frió – pensas que esto es fácil para mi? Estas equivocada. Me siento igual o tal vez peor que vos. Parece que no queres entender la situación. Yo no puedo estar con vos, luego del colegio – "_o tal vez un poco antes…_" no se atrevió a decir – no porque no quiera, si no porque no quiero que te pase nada, mierda. Me preocupa, me preocupa que mi padre se entere y que te pase algo, me preocupa no poder cuidarte luego de la guerra, saber que sos amiga de Potter y que probablemente seas una de los que corren peligro por estar al lado de él. Me preocupa todo, pero parece que no te importa una mierda lo que hago para que nada te pase. Te preocupa una mierda que yo no pueda dormir pensando en la guerra y yo no este ahí para cuidarte. Te preocupa una mierda que arriesgue todo solamente para poder cuidarte. No entendes que no puedo cortar todo así como así?! No entendes que yo no tenia planeado enamorarme de vos?! Y que todo se frustrara, que ahora tenga que unirme a las filas del Señor Tenebroso solamente porque me importas. Es injusto. Yo te amo, mierda – y un espeso silencio se hizo entre ambos mientras Hermione lo miraba contrariada y asombrada. Contrariada porque sabia que cada una de las palabras de él eran ciertas, y asombrada (y para ser sinceros, verdaderamente muy feliz) por la repentina confesión, al final de una de las verdades mas grandes que había escuchado.

Lentamente Hermione se acerco a Draco y poniéndose en puntitas de pies lo beso. Fue un beso suave, expresando el profundo cariño que ella sentía por él, diciéndole que ella también lo quería, lo amaba. Lo abrazo por el cuello mientras el la tomaba posesivamente por la cintura y el beso se transformo en algo mas profundo, mas salvaje. Dejando fluir la rabia y frustración de la circunstancia, por parte de él. Y la tristeza y el cariño desenfrenado, por parte de ella. Dando pasos lentos hacia atrás, Hermione choco con la pared y se vio aprisionada entre ella y Draco. Sintió una mano del rubio subiendo por su cintura, por sobre el suéter, mientras otra bajaba por su muslo, por sobre la pollera escolar. Levanto los brazos cuando Draco empezó a subir su jersey, este, luego, quedo tirado en algún lugar de la habitación. La mano volvió a subir por su pierna, pero esta vez, con la intención de desabrochar la pollera para que sufra el mismo destino que el suéter. Rápidamente Hermione se deshizo de los zapatos mientras Draco hacia lo mismo. Sintió la tibia mano de Draco dentro de su camisa, y dejo salir un suspiro. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde navidad. empezó a desabrochar su camisa, rápidamente, mientras seguía besándolo, como si su vida se fuera en ello. Una vez que termino de desabrocharla, paso su mano por su torso, y bajo hasta el pantalón. Sus manos temblaron, mientras ella también dejaba atrás su camisa. Esa noche se olvidarían de todos los problemas, angustias, frustraciones y tristezas. Esa noche se amarían y serian felices antes de enfrentar los más temido por ambos.

_

* * *

__Bueno, bueno... si, este es uno de los últimos capítulos. Ufff, me esforcé especialmente con este, en serio, ojalá les guste... creo que lo traje en menos tiempo! bueno, o al menos eso espero. tengo miedo de que digan del final, lo tengo en mente, ya se como hacerlo, pero no se si les va a gustar, es mas, creo que me van a odiaaaaaaaar, pero al final del ultimo capitulo voy a dejar una nota que espero les guste... no se... creo que es algo arriesgado para ser mi primer fic, pero bueno. Que más da, ni que fuera escritora profesional._

_Por fa, los que lo lean, me muero porque me dejen lo que piensan, y aviso que no tienen que tener una cuenta en la pagina para poder escribirme! así que por favor, necesito criticas x.x Estuve trabajando en algunos detalles que me dijeron que hacia falta retocar, muchas gracias -- por decírmelos n.n_

_creo que nada mas, disfruten... ji. Gracias :)_

_**Medeline**_


	20. Cap 20: Iniciacion

Cap. 20: Iniciación

Era sábado. Era _él_ sábado. Draco se despertó con un gusto amargo en la boca, miro a su lado para encontrar a una dormida Hermione. La miro con cariño, algo poco usual en él. Con cuidado salio de la cama, temiendo despertarla, fue lo mas silencioso posible. Se dirigió al baño y tomo una rápida ducha. Se puso el uniforme y la capa. Y se puso en marcha hacia las escaleras principales que daban a la salida del colegio. En el vestíbulo se encontró con sus demás compañeros, que lo acompañarían durante la iniciación.

* * *

Hermione se despertó con unas nauseas que la hicieron correr al baño, medio ilógico, teniendo en cuenta que la noche anterior no había cenado nada. Una vez que salio del baño, luego de algunas arcadas, noto que Draco no estaba. Este dato le llamo la atención, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Se ducho y cambio, para poder bajar a desayunar ya que le había agarrado un hambre atroz.

En el Gran Salón no había muchas personas, por que ese sábado había salida a Hosmade. Le sorprendió no ver a Draco en la mesa y se empezó a impacientar, mientras, mentalmente, ahuyentaba ese mal presentimiento de que algo no andaba acorde a la rutina.

Luego de desayunar, fue a la biblioteca para terminar algunas tareas y luego ir a caminar por los jardines con Ginny.

* * *

Draco caminaba junto a Bleise, Goyle, Crabbe y Theodore por una de las calles laterales de Hosmeade. Luego de discutir fuertemente con Pansy su humor no estaba mejor. Sabiendo que no había forma de salir de esa, había aprovechado para descargar parte de su frustración con la pobre chica que se fue llorando hacia el castillo delante de una buena cantidad de estudiantes que habían visto la escena en la calle principal del pueblo. Sus amigos iban varios pasos atrás del rubio sabiendo que lo mejor era mantenerse callado. Sabían que algo no andaba como Draco quería y eso era algo preocupaba bastante a Bleise. Llegaron a la calle que especificaba su padre y esperaron, aunque no demasiado por que unos veinte minutos después apareció una figura oscura por el final de la calle. Draco se enderezo y ante los ojos de sus compañeros se veía bastante intimidante. Lucius Malfoy hizo su entrada como solo el podía, siendo lo mas misterioso e imperturbable, y sonriendo de manera enigmática, casi maliciosa, ante la presencia de su hijo.

* * *

- Bien – dijo – es hora… - paso rápidamente sus helados ojos por el grupo de adolescentes y saco de los pliegues de su majestuosa capa negra una pequeña caja negra que haría de traslador. Y justo en el momento que Draco la toco y desapareció una castaña sintió que le faltaba el aire mientras hablaba con una pelirroja a la orilla del lago.

- Hermione! – dijo asustada Ginny – estas bien? –

- Si – dijo recuperando el aliento – si, estoy bien – repitió, había sentido un fuerte dolor, que le había cortado la respiración, algo no andaba bien. Estaba segura – vamos – dijo repentinamente parándose y sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

- A donde? – pregunto confundida, Ginny.

- A hablar con el director, ahora – y sin más Hermione comenzó una rápida caminata hasta la entrada del colegio. Mientras la pelirroja la alcanzaba luego de recuperarse de su asombro. Pero apneas ambas amigas pusieron un pie dentro del colegio Hermione sintió un mareo tal que tubo que agarrase de su amiga.

- Hermione, te sentís bien?? –

- No… - logro articular la castaña – al baño… - susurro. Dentro, Hermione vomito todo lo que había ingerido esa mañana, Ginny, nerviosa, la ayudaba y le hacia preguntas estupidas, y sin sentido que igualmente no tendrían respuestas. Una vez que Hermione se sintió mejor, reemprendieron la marcha, la castaña iba mortalmente callada, y Ginny diciendo incoherencias en voz baja. Llegaron a la entrada del despacho del director y antes de que se dieran cuenta de que no tenían la contraseña, esta se abrió dejando ver a un Dumbledore con aspecto preocupado. De tras de él venia Snape y McGonagall. El primero con cara mas agria que lo normal y miro a las chicas como sabiendo que estarían allí, a diferencia de la profesora que tenia cara muy preocupada y se sorprendió de verlas ahí.

- Señorita Weasley, Granger – dijo la mujer – necesitan algo? – hablaba de forma apurada y esperaba ansiosamente a que dijeran algo. Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta que no sabia porque le había surgido esa urgencia de hablar con el director y eso era lo que mas le preocupa, luego de saber que iba a contestarle a la mujer.

- Yo… - balbuceo torpemente.

- Señorita Granger, Weasley – el director hablo esta vez, tenia una cara preocupada pero parecía queres transmitir algo de tranquilidad con la mirada a la muy angustiada Hermione – por favor, suban a mis despacho y esperen allí, enseguida estoy con ustedes – y al terminar de decir esto hizo un gesto a los dos profesores para que lo siguieran.

Ginny agarro a Hermione del brazo para que esta reaccionara y subieran la escalera. Una vez dentro del despacho, la pelirroja tomo asiento. Pero Hermione daba vueltas dentro del lugar como un león enjaulado.

- Me podes explicar que pasa? Y podrías sentarte, no tienes muy buen aspecto y creo que deberías calmarte un poco –

- No puedo – respondió la castaña mientras seguía dando vueltas – hay algo que me preocupa, una sensación… angustiante dentro, no se si me explico, es como si… supiera que algo malo esta pasando, y lo peor es que creo que se de que se trata, aunque no lo quiera aceptar… -

Ginny iba a preguntar que era cuando el director hizo acto de presencia dentro del lugar, tenia en su rostro la misma expresión anterior pero parecía más marcada, como si se hubiera enterado que eso que sospechaba se había hecho realidad. Con él no venia ninguno de los dos profesores. También tenía en la mano una carta con una letra pulcra y estilizada, en tinta verde oscuro y eso puso a Hermione aun más nerviosa.

El anciano director, tomo asiento tras el escritorio y no invito a sentar a Hermione, como sabiendo que ella no aceptaría. Eso le dio a Ginny mala espina. Sentía que todos sabían por donde iba la mano, todos menos ella y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Hubo un tenso silencio hasta que el directo hablo.

- Ha habido un problema – dijo y Ginny sintió que su corazón latía más lento. Generalmente los problemas que la rodeaban no eran de esos sencillos…

- Es Draco? – dijo repentinamente Hermione. Y el director asintió.

- Me temo… - tomo aire, como tratando de encontrar la mejor forma de decir algo que seguramente le haría mal a la chica – me temo que el Señor Malfoy a tomado una decisión. Y hoy partió de Hosmade con su padre, y ha dejado la escuela – un espeso silencio se apodero del lugar, pero fue cortado repentinamente con un sonido sordo. Hermione había caído desmayada.

* * *

Draco se había aparecido dentro de un lugar fríamente familiar, para ser más precisos, dentro del sótano de la Mansión Malfoy. Pero lo que mas… preocupado (por decirlo de alguna manera) lo tenía era el hecho de que estaba solo.

- Hola Draco – una horrible voz se escucho dentro del apenas alumbrado lugar. Draco sintió como su piel se erizaba y trato de mantener la calma. Lo primero que logro hacer antes que nada fue cerrar su mente, que muy bien había aprendido gracias a las clases de oclumancia de Snape. Pero eso no evito que una luz atravesara la penumbra y sintiera un desgarrador dolor que hacia que su cuerpo temblara y cayera al suelo, como peso muerto. A penas podía escuchar una fría risa de fondo, por detrás de sus ahogados gritos. Tendría que aparentar mas fuerza si no quería terminar como muchos otros. Y pensando en Hermione logro ponerse de rodillas y alivianar un poco de dolor. La risa se paro repentinamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba resistiendo bastante bien a la maldición, lo libero de esta. Voldemort apareció dentro del pequeño lugar a donde había más luz. En su cara mortalmente blanca, una línea (que Draco supuso seria su boca) se curvó hacia arriba.

- Muy bien Draco, veo que tu padre te educo bien… - Draco lo miro con profundo odio – no tengo dudas de que serás un buen sucesor, para su lugar. Pero hay algo que me preocupa, Draco. Hay algo que estas ocultando… - y Draco pudo nuevamente cerrar su mente, antes de un poderoso ataque – sí… - susurro Voldemort – Snape te ha enseñado bien, Draco. Un orgullo, es verdad. Dame tu brazo izquierdo Draco… -

Draco no dijo nada y estiro su brazo sabiendo que a partir de ahora no habría vuelta atrás. Y un increíble ardor se apodero de todo su brazo. Mordiendo su labio aguanto el increíble dolor y en lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en Hermione.


	21. Cap 21: Epílogo: Baile de Graduacion

Cap. 21: Epílogo: Baile de Graduación

Es normal que en un colegio hubiera rumores… y rumores de todo tipo. Y el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería no seria la excepción. Desde inventos descabellados hasta puras verdades. Se decía que Harry Potter estaba tomando clases especiales para enfrentarse con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado y que Draco Malfoy (su Némesis por naturaleza) había dejado el colegio para unirse a las filas oscuras. También se decía que Luna Lovegood (bajo esa apariencia de despistada) era la que suministraba droga a varios de los alumnos más grandes. Aunque Ron Weasley, su novio, tenia una mala costumbre de castigar al que dijera eso de su novia.

También se decía que Hermione Granger, luego del repentino abandono del colegio del otro premio anual (precisamente Draco Malfoy), andaba por el colegio como una muerta en vida.

* * *

Una castaña estaba sentada debajo de un árbol mirando el lago. Había una suave brisa de verano que hacia mover su cabello. Ese era su último día en el colegio. Había pasado un mes y medio desde que Draco la había dejado, que se había ido sin despedirse. Y desde que se había enterado de una noticia que le había cambiado la vida.

Era increíble como tu vida podía cambiar de un segundo a otro. De un día para otro Hermione Granger había descubierto que sin Draco su vida ya no tenia sentido, pero desde esa tarde, donde se lo habían confirmado. Una nueva razón había surgido, que aunque no quisiera, tendría que afrontar. Para demostrarse a ella y a todos los que la rodeaban que era capaz de seguir aunque por dentro no quisiera.

Esa noche era el baile de gradación, no tenía ganas de ir, pero una pelirroja, junto con su hermano y su novio, prácticamente la habían obligado. Por eso no se sorprendió cuando una mano se apoyo en su hombro y al girarse se encontró con Ginevra Weasley y unos metros más atrás a sus dos mejores amigos. Se levanto como si realmente no supiera donde se encontraba, y miro a esas personas que a pesar de todo todavía estaba con ella. Ellos le sonrieron dulcemente y la guiaron hacia es castillo para prepararse para su ultima noche en ese lugar donde había pasado los años mas importantes de su vida.

* * *

_I love the tone that's in your laugh_

_Gasping for an extra breath_

_Waiting for the time to pass_

_I believe in days ahead_

_Don't spend another night alone_

_Cross and wishing you were dead._

Harry y Ron esperaban a Hermione, Ginny y Luna. Mientras hablaban dos figuras aparecieron en la escalera. Hermione portaba un hermoso vestido blanco hasta los tobillos, dejando ver unas sandalias de igual color. Su espalda estaba al descubierto, por donde caían unos rulos perfectamente hechos, decorados por pequeñas perlas también blancas.

Ginny tenia un corto vestido rojo, acorde con su pelo y con corte princesa, con unos zapatos de taco negro y una pequeña cartera negra también. Llevaba el pelo atado en una coleta alta.

Y Luna tenía un vestido azul, en combinación con sus ojos, hasta las rodillas, con unas sandalias negras también, y nada más. Su pelo caía libremente sin ningún cambio en especial, salvo porque parecía mas brilloso que lo normal.

_Mary, you shouldn't let them make you mad_

_You are the best you can_

_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_

_I'm always gonna live to be your man._

_I've had it easy now you see_

_When I'm down you're always there_

_Standing by to comfort me_

_Someday we'll go round the world_

_I'll make the journey so sublime_

_I know you're not a travelin' girl._

Sin mediar palabra entre el grupo de amigos, entraron todos juntos, mientras la gente se abría para mirar la belleza que las tres chicas despedían.

El Gran Salón estaba decorado de una manera maravillosa, las banderas de todas las casas colgaban del techo y las mesas estaban ambientadas para hacer juego con los estandartes.

El grupo se sentó junto con Neville que les sonrió sin ningún rastro de timidez, seguramente se había esforzado especialmente esa noche para no mandarse ningún lío.

Y la comida… la comida esta sencillamente perfecta. Pero Hermione no noto eso. No noto nada en realidad. Ni siquiera cuando Ron, queriendo subir los ánimos, hizo un comentario sobre los elfos. No. Nada. parecía que apenas sabia donde estaba. Y todos notaron eso.

_Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad_

_You are the best you can_

_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_

_I'm always gonna live to be your man._

_Cause I'd give everything I have_

_Forget all the things that bring me joy_

_If you could have one day_

_Pure and simple happiness_

_Until that moment comes_

_I'll be here where I've always been_

_I'm gonna be your friend_

_Until the day I die._

La noche paso lenta y feliz. Canciones suaves empezaron a sonar a la mitad de la fiesta. Hermione, aprovechando que sus amigos bailaban, salio a tomar aire y se dirigió hacia la zona del lago, donde había estado yendo esos días de inmensa soledad.

_Mary, you shouldn't let 'em make you mad_

_You hold the best you can_

_And Mary, after all the pain is gone_

_I'm always gonna live to be your man._

_(hold on...)_

Y Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que hacer lo que había estado haciendo todos esos días.

Dejo caer una lagrima solitaria por su rostro demacrado y se pregunto lo mismo que se estuvo preguntando… ¿Dónde estaría Draco? Sin saber que un chico se preguntaba lo mismo.

Pero Hermione lloraba mas por lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante. Y lloraba por lo injusta que puede ser la vida. Que no le había dado tiempo para decirle a Draco lo mucho que lo amaba… y que estaba embarazada.

* * *

_Bueno hasta acá he podido llegar con este fic. Por donde empezar… es lo que me preguntaba mientras escribía esto. Bueno, primeramente agradecerles a todos. A cada uno de los que lo leyeron. Por que se que hay mas fics muchísimos mejores que el mío y que no soy muy buena en esto. Cuándo empecé a escribirlo… era una forma de descargarme. Tenia ganas de escribir situaciones de mi vida en un mundo de fantasía donde las cosas se resuelven de alguna manera u otra. Y ustedes se estarán pensando… 'pero no todo se resolvió en este fic…' y es verdad… que paso con Draco? Hermione esta embaraza, como va a poder con semejante carga? Para ser sinceros… yo me pregunto lo mismo. Por eso me decidí por seguirlo. Y ustedes dirán… 'si lo acabas de terminar'… bueno, voy a hacer como… 'una segunda parte' o algo así… y a ver que sale. Por que le tome demasiado cariño a este fic como para dejarlo así de colgado. A parte me entusiasma la idea de seguir. _

_Bueno, el tema song – fic, me decidí por esta canción por que creo que explica bastante bien la situación de Hermione, acá les dejo la traducción:_

_Mary – Scissors Sisters_

_Amo el tono de tu risa _

_Buscando un poco mas de aire _

_Esperando a que pase el tiempo _

_**Creo en los días que están por venir **_

_No pases otra noche sola _

_Deseando estar muerta _

_Mary, no debiste dejar que te enojara _

_Debiste aguantar lo más que podías _

_**Mary, después de que el dolor pase **_

_**Yo siempre viviré para ser tu hombre **_

_Ohhhh _

_Creo que es fácil ya lo ves _

_Cuando estoy triste tú siempre estas ahí _

_Para confortarme _

_Algún día cuando viajare alrededor del mundo _

_Haré el viaje tan hermoso _

_Se que no eres una chica a la que le gusta viajar _

_Mary, no debiste dejar que te enojara _

_Debiste aguantar lo más que podías _

_Mary, después que el dolor pasara _

_Yo siempre viviré para ser tu hombre _

_Ohhhh _

_**Daría todo lo que tengo **_

_Todas las cosas que me dan felicidad _

_**Para que tengas un día **_

_**De pura y simple felicidad **_

_Hasta que ese momento llegue, estaré aquí donde siempre he estado _

_Voy a ser tu amigo hasta el día en que muera _

_Mary, no debiste dejar que te enojara _

_Debiste aguantar lo más que podías _

_Mary, después que el dolor pasara _

_Yo siempre viviré para ser tu hombre _

_**(aguanta…)**_

_Siento como si Draco le estuviera diciendo a Hermione que la espere, que todo va a tener solución, y que soporte… _

_Y bueno, no se si estarán felices… si les gustaría que siguiera, o que lo deje ahí. Por que a decir verdad, cuando empecé este fic, estaba tan deprimida que ya sabia como lo iba a terminar, o sea, no un final feliz… pero las cosas cambian, y me daba cosa terminarlo mal. Y entonces se me ocurrió seguirlo, hacer una segunda parte. Aunque como siempre dicen, 'la segunda parte nunca es buena'. Solo díganme. Si quieren que la haga, la sigo. Si no… la dejo acá. _

_No creo que tenga más que agregar… solamente gracias. Y le dedico este fic a ustedes que lo leyeron y que a pesar de todo me dieron su apoyo… _

_Y a mí. Que espero que cuando sea grande y lo vuelva a leer, me acuerde de todas las cosas por las que pase._

_Sin mas me voy… espero sus comentarios. Y si solo uno. Solamente una persona quiere que lo siga, lo sigo. Total… ya tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo…_

_Hasta la próxima será… Adiós… y Gracias._

_**Madeline**_


End file.
